


I'll Find You

by dreaming_wide_awake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, X-Men style AU, i have no idea what this is, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is an EMT who responds to a car wreck and treats a passer-by who attempted to save the occupants of the car, only to find that Lexa is not all that she seems to be. </p><p>or</p><p>I really, really, really, suck at summaries but if X-Men is your thing, you might want to give this one a go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been swimming around in my head for a while, I've had most of this chapter written for a while too and finally decided to post it. Drop me a review and let me know if you think it should be continued.

Lexa and Anya sat in the black jeep across the street from the target house, Lexa kept her eyes on the house while they waited for the light in one of the bedrooms upstairs to go out, while Anya leant back in the driver’s seat looking at the roof of the jeep, letting out dramatic sighs every now and again.

“I hate the suburbs.” Anya said, letting out another huff.

“You hate everything, Anya, it’s just part of your charm.” Lexa muttered in reply.

“You realize the only type of people who actually drive these cars are pretentious high school jocks and US Marshalls, right?” Anya asked, looking around the inside of the spotless jeep.

“Technically US Marshalls are more likely to drive SUV’s.” Lexa replied, “granted they are more often than not black, with tinted windows, but that’s mainly so they don’t stand out.”

“We’ve been sitting here for 3 hours, Lex,” Anya said, “pretty sure we’re going to stand out by now.”

“One of the plus points of this pick up being in the suburbs,” Lexa said looking at the window again, “unless it's actually happening in your house, it doesn’t matter.”

“That’s a little judgmental, don’t you think.” Anya said, glancing at the younger girl.

“Says the girl who rolled her eyes so hard they nearly fell out of her head, and said ‘oh great, another spoilt little rich kid’ when she saw the area we were coming to.” Lexa replied.

“Would you rather I’d have said ‘oh great, another spoilt child from at least a high end middle income family?” Anya asked.

“Well that would have been a little more politically correct.” Lexa said with a smirk.

“Do you know what you can do with your political correctness…” Anya said, stopping as the light in the upstairs window went out.

“Show time.” Lexa said, flashing the older girl a grin.

“You enjoy this all a little too much, you know that right?” Anya asked shaking her head as the two girls got out of the car.

“This is my least favourite part of this whole thing, you know that.” Lexa replied.

“Yet they keep sending you out with me to do it.” Anya said.

“That’s because anyone else would kill you after being stuck in a small space with you for hours on end.” Lexa said, a small smirk on her lips as she glanced at Anya before walking up to the door of the house.

Lexa knocked on the door and the pair waited for someone to answer. The recon they had on the house told them that there would be three people inside, two adults and a young girl, Lexa hoped the information was right, she hated surprises.

A man, Lexa assumed was the father of the young girl, opened the door and looked at her and Anya.

“Hi,” Lexa said, falling into the usual lie to get in the house, “our car broke down across the street, my phone is dead and my idiot sister forgot to bring hers with us, is there any way we can use your phone to call for a tow?”

The man looked behind them out onto the street, seeing the car that Lexa was talking about, and obviously looking to see if anyone else was with them, before he nodded a little and let the pair in.

“Thanks,” Lexa said with a smile, as they walked into the house, “we’ve knocked on a few houses and you’re the first person who actually answered.”

“That happens a lot around here,” the man said, as he motioned for Lexa and Anya to follow him into the living room, “I think it’s all those horror stories you hear on the news about city kids coming out here and stealing things.”

The woman who was sitting on the sofa looked at Lexa and Anya as they walked in, a confused look on her face.

“Their car broke down,” the man said, looking at the woman, who Lexa assumed was his wife, “they need to use the phone.”

The smile that passed across the woman’s lips let Lexa know that she bought the explanation. She hated how easy this was sometimes.

“Do you have the number for a tow?” the man asked as he held out a phone towards Lexa.

“Yes,” she said with a small nod, taking the phone from the man, “as it’s my sisters car, this happens a lot more than it should, usually we have a cell phone with us that actually works though.”

“I hate to ask, but is there any chance I could use your bathroom?” Anya asked, looking between the man and the woman.

“Sure,” the woman replied, “first door at the top of the stairs.”

“Thanks.” Anya said with a small smile, before sharing a look with Lexa as she walked from the room.

Once Anya had left the room, Lexa dialed the number she knew by heart, tapping her foot a little as she waited for the answer.

“Are you in?” Came the reply as soon as the phone was answered.

“Yeah, hi, my car broke down and I need a tow.” Lexa said.

“You’re way too good at this Lexa,” Gustus replied on the other end of the phone, “you should make a living out of it, oh wait…”

“Sure, the address is…” Lexa said, fighting the urge to roll her eyes before she looked at the man who had let them in, he wrote something down and handed her the piece of paper, “326 Maple Avenue…”

“Titus wanted me to remind you that this kid is important.” Gustus said, “he also wanted me to remind you that means get her out of there with as little fuss as possible.”

“Great, thanks,” Lexa replied, “how long is that going to be?”

“Pizza okay for dinner when you guys get back?” Gustus asked, amused at Lexa’s ability to keep her cool when he mentioned Titus.

“Yeah, that’s great,” Lexa said, “thank you.”

Lexa hung up the phone and handed it back to the man.

“Thanks again for this,” she said, “I probably need to stick a reminder on the door at home for my sister to remember her phone when we go out.”

The man and woman both laughed a little.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

As Anya made her way up the stairs, she took a quick look around. There were three rooms upstairs, not including the bathroom. One door was closed, one open fully and the other was partly open. She quietly made her way to the door that was partly open, she listened for any noise coming from the room, when she didn’t hear anything but the soft sounds of sleep, she quietly pushed the door open a little more and walked into the room.

“I really hope you’re a deep sleeper, kid.” Anya said as she walked towards the bed.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

When Anya made her way back downstairs, Lexa was standing in the doorway of the living room, looking at the man and the woman who now looked like they were sleeping on the sofa.

“Ready to go?” Anya asked quietly.

Lexa glanced back at her, before nodding a little.

“You okay?” the older girl asked.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a sigh and a nod, “it just doesn’t get any easier. My job would be so much easier if these people all hated their kids, but these two had nothing but happy memories, that always sucks.”

“And when they wake up, it’ll be like she never existed to them.” Anya said, a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

Lexa shook her head a little and walked to the front door of the house, as she opened the door and walked out she saw the truck pulling up in the driveway.

“How long do we have?” Tristan asked as he got out of the truck.

“About 5 hours,” Lexa replied, “make sure everything is gone.”

“You questioning your ability to fully remove the traces of her from their minds?” he asked with a smirk.

“No,” She said, “I just don’t want to risk a trigger.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

When Lexa, Anya and the young girl arrived back at the mansion outside the city, Lexa watched on as Anya handed the sleeping child over to Luna.

“Come on little one,” Luna said quietly, “tomorrow is going to be a difficult day.”

“Wait.” Anya said, as Luna started to walk away carrying the girl, Anya took a small stuffed toy out of her jacket pocket and put it in the sleeping girl’s arms, “she was sleeping with that…”

Luna smiled a little at Anya’s actions.

“You’re going soft.” She said.

“I am not.” Anya replied, rolling her eyes a little.

“Don’t worry,” Luna said, “I won’t tell anyone.”

Luna took the child down one of the long wood paneled lined hallways, Lexa knew she would be taking her to one of the transition rooms, where she would spend the next few days. Anya turned around and looked at Lexa.

“What’s on your mind?” she asked, walking over to the younger girl.

“Do you ever think there might be an easier way to do this?” Lexa asked, “I mean, we go in there, wipe all traces of the kids out so their parents don’t remember they even existed, but the kids still have those memories…”

“This is the way it’s always been done, you know that.” Anya replied.

“I know, but maybe it shouldn’t be.” Lexa said with a sigh, “I’m going for a drive.”

“We need to go and see Titus,” Anya said, “bring him up to speed.”

“Both of us don’t need to be there for that,” Lexa replied, “you can do that on your own.”

“You know you’re his favourite.” Anya said with a pout.

“That’s only because he couldn’t do this without me.” Lexa said, shaking her head, “I’m really not in the mood for his bullshit right now.”

“What do you want me to tell him?” Anya asked.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Lexa said, before she turned and walked back out of the building.

Anya watched as Lexa left before she walked to Titus’s office, Gustus was waiting outside for her.

“Where’s Lexa?” he asked.

“Needed to clear her head.” Anya replied.

“Difficult pick up?” Gustus asked in reply.

“Not for me,” Anya said with a sigh, “but I’m not the one who has to go probing through people’s heads and destroying their memories.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa rode her favourite motorbike out along the quiet roads that stretched for miles around the mansion, it was something that she loved doing when she needed to clear her head. She knew that the child they’d picked up that night would wake up in the morning asking where her parents were, Lexa really did hate her life sometimes.

She vividly remembered the first day she had met Titus; she had been just a little shy of her fifth birthday. There had been an accident, she still remembered the flames and the smell of burning. Her parents had been killed, she had survived. The paramedics had rushed her to the hospital, expecting her to die on the way, but she didn’t. There was no way she should’ve survived what happened to her, but she did. It had taken them 10 minutes to reach the nearest hospital, in that time Lexa’s burns and other wounds had started to heal themselves. She remembered a doctor at the hospital coming to see her, telling her that she was a special child, a lucky child. She didn’t feel special, or lucky, she felt alone.

The next thing she remembered she was put in a car and driven out to the mansion she now called home. She had been taken to a large office and left there to wait. It hadn’t been long until a man walked in, a man she later learned was Titus. He had crouched down in front of the massive chair that she was sitting in, the chair probably hadn’t been as big as Lexa thought it was at the time, but she was a small kid.

“ _You have a gift, Lexa_.” Titus had told her, “ _a gift that many others will not understand. But you’ll be safe here._ ”

It wasn’t long after that when Lexa’s other ‘gifts’ started to make themselves known, if she concentrated hard enough she could hear what other people were thinking, more than that, she could see what they were thinking. Their thoughts flashed through her mind in full colour pictures. Lexa soon came to believe that it wasn’t a gift, it was a curse. She could see every happy memory that the people around her had, every moment of their lives. A lot of the kids who she spent a lot of time around had memories of their parents, their families.

She had tried to hide her new ‘gift’ from Titus and the others, but one day she had passed him in one of the hallways and he had been talking to one of the other kids, a child who had been sent out of their lessons. Lexa had seen in this kids mind what had happened, and found that the reaction he’d had wasn’t his fault.

“ _He has a little brother_ ,” Lexa had said, “ _it would be his birthday today and one of the other kids was making fun of him for being upset. This wasn’t his fault._ ”

“ _How do you know this_?” Titus had asked.

Lexa had shrugged her shoulders in reply.

Not long after that, Titus had separated her from most of the other children, and it hadn’t taken him long to find out that, not only could Lexa see memories, she could also erase them.

She often got lost in her own thoughts and memories when she was out riding her bike, especially at night as the roads were always clear enough for her to not have to pay that much attention to what was going on around her. Lexa was snapped from her thoughts when she saw an overturned car on the road.

She saw a man standing near the car, he had obviously been in the accident and he was trying to get one of the doors open. Lexa could smell the tell-tale scent of gasoline and knew that it wouldn’t be long before the car caught fire. She pulled her bike over and rushed over to where the guy was standing.

“My family,” he said to her while trying to pull open the door, “please help me.”

“Do you have a phone?” Lexa asked him, he shook his head and motioned into the car, where Lexa could see a smashed up cell phone on the floor, “okay, take my phone, call 911.”

“But my family…” he said as Lexa took her phone from her jacket pocket and handed it to him.

“I’m going to help your family,” she said, “but I need you to call for an ambulance, okay?”

The man nodded and dialed 911 while Lexa quickly assessed the scene in front of her. The driver’s side window had been shattered, she assumed on impact, but the roof of the car was crushed to the extent that she wouldn’t be able to use it as an entry point. She saw that the back passenger side window had a small crack in it.

In the backseat of the car she saw two small children, both strapped in, both unconscious, or at least she hoped they were just unconscious, both were bleeding. She glanced back at the man who was now talking on the phone, he was too busy trying to explain what had happened to be looking at Lexa. She took her jacket off before crouching down next to the cracked window. With a deep breath she punched the window, her fist easily breaking through the glass, glass which shredded the skin on her hand.

She quickly unhooked the closest child’s seatbelt, holding him in place so he didn’t fall from the seat and hit the roof of the car. She found herself thinking it would be helpful at that point if she had a gift that meant she could flip the car over so it was right side up, but she had to work with what she had.

The child started to whimper a little, opening his eyes and looking at Lexa, pain clear on his face, as well as surprise at the unknown woman in front of him.

“You’re going to be okay,” Lexa said to him, “I need to get you out of here, and it may hurt, okay?”

He nodded a little, looking around the car and seeing what Lexa assumed was his sister in the seat next to him.

“Are you upside down?” he asked Lexa.

“No,” Lexa replied, a small smile on her lips, “you are, hold still for me.”

She lowered the child down onto the roof of the car before gently pulling him from the window. As soon as she had him out of the car, his father ran over to them.

“You need to keep him still,” Lexa said to the man, “I don’t know how hurt he is.”

The man nodded, his eyes slightly wide as he looked at Lexa. The brunette took another look at the car, she could smell smoke. She cursed a little as she saw smoke staring to flow from the hood of the car. She looked back at the man.

“You need to tell them to hurry up,” she said to him, “this car is going to go up.”

The man started yelling into the phone as Lexa went back into the car to get the other child from the back seat. As she laid on her back she could feel the glass from the smashed window started to cut into her back as she pushed herself along the roof closer to the second child. With a little bit of maneuvering she safely got the young girl out of the car, though she remained unconscious as Lexa checked her pulse once she had her out on the road.

“Two down,” Lexa said quietly with a sigh as she turned back to the car, “one to go… You can do this, Lexa…”

From the passenger side window Lexa could see that the woman had blood pouring down her face from a wound on her head, she also knew that there was no way she was getting the woman out of the back window.

“She’s pregnant,” the man said from behind Lexa, “you have to help her…”

“No pressure then…” Lexa said quietly to herself.

Lexa saw a small reflection of orange on the road under the hood of the car, she turned back to the man.

“Get them away from the car.” She said, motioning to the children.

The man nodded frantically as he carefully moved the kids over to the other side of the road, away from the car. Lexa took another deep breath and for the first time in her life wished that she believed in some kind of higher power, because she was going to need all the help she could get now. She knew she could smash the passenger side window, it would tear at the skin that was just started to heal on her hands, thanks to her regeneration gift. She couldn’t risk kicking the window, the glass would fly everywhere within the car, and there was a chance that she would hit the woman who was currently in the passenger seat. She sighed as she crouched down next to the window and looked at her hand.

“This is really going to hurt…” she said, before putting her fist through the window.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

When the ambulances and fire engines arrived, Lexa was pulling the woman from the now burning car, using her own body to shield the severely injured woman from the flames which were threatening to engulf the vehicle. As soon as she had the woman far enough from the car, Lexa lay on the road, breathing deeply as the cool surface soothed the almost unbearable heat she felt.

Lexa had her eyes closed as she tried to steady her breathing, she could hear the voices around her as paramedics rushed to help the woman and kids, the firefighters rushing over to try and put out the fire.

“Can you open your eyes for me?” she heard someone ask as she felt what she assumed was the same woman drop down next to her.

“I just need a minute.” Lexa replied, her eyes still closed.

“You just pulled a woman from a burning car, you’re going to need more than a minute,” the woman replied, Lexa was sure she could hear amusement in her voice, “but I’m still going to need you to open your eyes for me.”

Lexa opened her eyes and immediately found herself looking at the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

“Okay,” Lexa said, “I’ve gotta be dead right…”

“Why do you think that?” the woman asked, a small smile on her lips as she looked at Lexa.

“Because EMT’s as beautiful as you only exist on TV shows.” Lexa replied, which caused the blonde woman to laugh a little.

“Note to self,” the blonde said, “check for a head injury.”

Lexa turned her head a little and looked past the blonde EMT towards the woman that she had pulled from the car. She could see two people working on her, an oxygen mask on her face.

“Is she going to be okay?” Lexa asked, her brow furrowed a little.

“She’s alive,” the EMT replied, “they’ll be assessing her injuries now, seeing if there’s anything life threatening before moving her into the ambulance and taking her to hospital. You’ve given her a fighting chance, now we need to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’ve had worse.” Lexa replied honestly.

“You make a habit of going around and saving people from car wrecks?” the blonde asked with a small smile as she looked at Lexa’s hand, which had blood all over it from where she had smashed the window.

“Only on the weekend.” Lexa said.

“It’s Thursday.” The EMT replied.

“I’m branching out.” Lexa said, a small smirk pulling at her lips.

“How’s your back?” the blonde asked, shaking her head a little as she smiled, “when we got here you were pretty close to that fire.”

“Hurts.” Lexa replied.

“That’s helpful.” The EMT said.

Lexa shrugged a little. The blonde grabbed something from her bag and started to clean the blood from Lexa’s hand. The brunette found her heart rate increasing as the EMT was working on her hand, she knew that the skin on her hand would have started healing again.

A little way from where she was still laying she could hear the man from the car accident talking to one of the other EMT’s. She heard him mention how she had smashed the front and back passenger windows with her fists, she knew the blonde EMT could hear him as well as she turned her head a little when he said it. Lexa knew that once the blood was gone from her hand it would look normal again.

The blonde EMT furrowed her brow as she looked at Lexa’s hand, seeing that there wasn’t a mark on it. Lexa closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable question.

“Where did that blood come from?” the blonde asked.

“Probably from her as I was getting her out of the car.” Lexa replied, her eyes still closed.

“You’re telling me that you smashed two windows with your fist and didn’t get a mark on your hand?” the blonde asked.

“Just lucky I guess…” Lexa said.

The EMT moved to the other side of Lexa, checking her arm for the burns that should be there.

“You don’t have a mark on you at all…” the blonde said, “that’s impossible.”

“Not impossible, just unlikely.” Lexa replied with a sigh.

“Roll over and let me see your back.” The EMT said.

“You don’t have to do this…” Lexa said, opening her eyes and looking at the blonde.

She saw the EMT’s eyes flick to the other people that were around them, Lexa could see that was starting to freak out a little.

“How did you get two kids and a woman out of a burning car and not have a mark on you?” she asked, looking at Lexa again.

“Like I said, I guess I’m just lucky…” Lexa replied.

“The fire burned through the arm of your t-shirt, I’m guessing the back isn’t much better,” the blonde said, “nobody is that lucky.”

“How else do you want me to explain it?” Lexa asked.

“Honestly.” The EMT replied.

“I can’t do that…” Lexa said.

Someone else walked over to them.

“How’s our hero doing?” the guy said.

Lexa looked at the blonde, her jaw clenched as she pleaded with her eyes for her not to say anything.

“I’m still checking over her injuries.” The blonde replied.

“We have a van ready to take her to hospital when you’re done.” The guy said with a small smile before he walked away.

“I can’t go to hospital.” Lexa said quietly as she looked at the blonde.

“I can’t just let you walk away.” The blonde replied.

“I wasn’t going to walk.” Lexa said.

“You can fly too?” the EMT asked.

“Nah,” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “I have a friend who can though.”

“Are you being serious right now?” she asked.

“How many people have you met who can fly?” Lexa asked in reply.

“Before today I’d never met someone who can drag someone out of a burning car and not at least have some kind of injury because of it.” the blonde said, shaking her head a little.

“If you go back to the van, say you need to get something, I’ll get up and leave, and you’ll never have to see me again.” Lexa said.

“And how am I going to explain that?” the EMT asked.

“I don’t know, adrenaline or something,” Lexa replied with a sigh, “you hear shit all the time about people who get up and walk away from things that they shouldn’t, scientists put it down to increased adrenaline, right? Please… I can’t go to hospital.”

“Can you at least tell me your name?” the blonde asked.

“If I tell you my name, will you let me leave?” Lexa asked in reply, to which the blonde nodded, “fine, my name’s Lexa.”

“What are you?” the blonde asked.

“Tell me your name and I’ll answer that question.” Lexa said, a small smirk on her lips.

“Clarke,” The blonde said, “Clarke Griffin.”

“Well, Clarke Griffin,” Lexa said, “in answer to your question, I’m just like you… I just… heal a little quicker.”

“You heal at a rate that is impossible for humans.” Clarke replied, “I’m not buying it.”

“I’m an alien from outer space?” Lexa asked, causing Clarke to shake her head a little as she let out a small laugh.

She could see Clarke thinking over things in her head.

“Clarke,” she said, her tone suddenly turning a little more serious, “does it really matter who or what I am? You’re never going to see me again, and that family didn’t burn in their car, isn’t that enough?”

Clarke sighed before she nodded a little. Lexa inwardly sighed in relief as she saw the blonde nod, before she moved to stand up.

“What if I wanted to see you again?” Clarke asked quietly.

“The universe works in mysterious ways, Clarke.” Lexa replied with a small smile.

The blonde laughed a little as she stood up.

“It was… interesting, meeting you, Lexa.” She said.

“Well it’s not every day a hot blonde EMT holds my hand for 10 minutes.” Lexa replied.

Lexa watched as Clarke turned to walk back to the ambulance. As soon as she was sure no one was watching her she got up, walked over to where she had left her jacket, before getting on her bike.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“I still don’t get how someone could just get up and walk away from that.” Octavia said as she and Clarke pushed the stretcher back towards the ambulance bay after taking the family from the car to the hospital.

“Well she didn’t exactly walk away,” Clarke replied, “she got on her bike and sped away, there’s a difference.”

“She pulled a woman from a burning car, Clarke,” Octavia said, “when we got there you could see the burns to her back as she dropped to the road. It makes no sense.”

“Maybe she wasn’t feeling the pain,” Clarke said with a shrug, “increased adrenaline or something.”

The girls stopped walking as they saw Clarke’s mom, Abby, who had just coming out of the trauma room where the pregnant woman who had been pulled from the car had been taken.

“How’s she doing?” Clarke asked, motioning to the door.

“She’s very lucky,” Abby replied, “there isn’t as much burn damage as I expected there to be when this was called in.”

“The mystery woman who pulled her from the car, the one who got up and drove away, she used her own body to shield her from the flames,” Octavia said, “did I mention she just got up and drove away.”

“She didn’t just get up and drive away,” Clarke said, shaking her head a little, “I checked her over first…”

“And you didn’t bring her in?” Abby asked.

“She got up, got on her bike and left.” Octavia replied, “like nothing had happened. If I hadn’t seen it myself I wouldn’t believe it.”

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Abby asked, looking at Clarke.

“I’ll take this back to the van,” Octavia said, “see you out there.”

Clarke nodded a little as Octavia walked away, before she followed her mother into her office which was a short walk away.

“Walk me through what happened.” Abby said as she closed the door behind them and walked over to her desk, motioning for Clarke to sit down on one of the chairs in front of the desk.

“We got called out to a car wreck,” Clarke replied as she sat down, “got there to find that the two kids and their mother had been pulled from the car. I went over to the girl who had got them out, she was laying on the road. I checked her over, had to get something from the van that I’d forgotten, when I turned back around she was gone.”

“What injuries did she have, Clarke?” Abby asked, “there had to be something. Octavia mentioned that she used her body to shield the woman from the flames.”

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a nod, “erm… it’s weird, I checked her over and other than her skin being slightly redder than usual, she looked fine…”

“There was no blood?” Abby asked, leaning back in her chair a little as she looked at her daughter.

“She had blood on her right hand,” Clarke replied, “the guy who called us said that she had smashed both passenger windows with her fist…”

“So her hand was injured?” The older Griffin woman asked.

“No…” Clarke said, shaking her head, “I can’t explain it, mom, I wish I could. I know how crazy it sounds…”

“The universe works in mysterious ways, Clarke.” Abby replied, a small smile playing on her lips.

“That’s actually what she said…” Clarke said, “mom, I went to medical school, I know what I saw isn’t possible.”

Abby stood up and walked towards the small window in her office.

“I had a case 20 years ago that made me rethink what was possible,” she said, “it’s was raining heavily outside, there had been a storm over the city for about two days. I was just about to leave for the night when we got a call, a car accident. Three people inside. Two adults and one child.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes as she looked at her mom, she couldn’t help but wonder why her mother was telling her about something that happened 20 years ago.

“The car caught fire,” Abby continued, “it was a quiet country road and nobody was around, the car had been burning for around 5 minutes before another car passed by. Back then there were public phones dotted around, cell phones were a serious luxury and were the size of a brick and you needed to carry the battery with you, which was the size of a small suitcase. The driver of the car pulled over and called 911 from the nearest public phone. By the time the firefighters got out there the car was pretty much completely on fire. The two adults were dead by the time they got them out, the young girl was burned, badly…”

Abby turned to look at Clarke.

“When they were bringing her in here, they thought she was going to die on the way,” she said, “that’s how badly her little body was burned, the EMT’s didn’t think there was any way she would survive it. But she did. In the time it took for the ambulance to reach the hospital, she went from having third degree burns over almost 98% of her body to having first degree burns…”

“That’s not possible…” Clarke said, shaking her head.

“That’s what I thought,” Abby replied, “I stood there and watched as her body healed itself. It couldn’t have been more than 20 minutes later, and she didn’t have a mark on her.”

“How…” Clarke said.

“I’d heard about something similar from a doctor I worked with at the time,” Abby said, sitting in the other chair near Clarke, “though he didn’t mention rapid healing, he was talking about a case he had seen where they lost a patient from a room. He had been arrested on suspicion of breaking and entering, it had been a messy arrest so the police brought him in. There were two police officers posted outside the room he was in, no windows in the room, it was like one minute he was there, the next he was gone.”

Clarke didn’t say anything, she had no idea what to say, nothing her mother was saying was making any sense to her, not in the rational part of her brain anyway.

“The next day the doctor had got a phone call from a man who told him that his patient was fine,” Abby said, “he offered no explanation about what had happened. You know how evolution works, Clarke…”

“So why aren’t there more of them around?” Clarke asked.

“There are,” Abby said with a small smile, “we just don’t know about most of them. The majority of them live amongst us, people we see in our everyday lives and to look at them you wouldn’t think they were any different to me or you. From what I understand, a small number of them can’t live the way we do, their gifts make them stand out too much, and others simply choose not to live this way.”

“The girl you saw,” Clarke said, “do you remember her name?”

“I do…” Abby replied with a nod, “she was an amazing child. Her name was Lexa. I never knew what happened to her, I called the number which my colleague gave me, and someone came to pick her up.”

“Lexa…” Clarke said, a small smile on her lips, “I think she did okay, mom, she’s the one who saved that family.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“What the hell happened to you?” Anya asked as Lexa arrived back at the mansion.

“It’s been a weird night…” Lexa replied.

“I expected you to come back here ragingly drunk.” Anya said, “that’s what usually happens when you go out to clear your head. I called Indra and she said you hadn’t been at the bar.”

“You really want to know what happened?” Lexa asked, causing Anya to nod a little, “I was out on my bike, saw a car wreck, saved a few lives, met a hot blonde EMT, then came home.”

“Wait, go back,” Anya said, following Lexa as the brunette walked towards the coffee maker in the kitchen, “you met a hot blonde EMT? As in you needed to be treated?”

“They got there before I could leave.” Lexa replied as she started the coffee maker.

“Please tell me that little Miss hot blonde EMT is now missing that part of the evening.” Anya said, her jaw clenched as she looked at Lexa.

“I knew I forgot something,” Lexa said, a small smirk playing on her lips, “maybe I did take a knock to the head.”

Anya slapped Lexa round the back of the head.

“Ouch,” Lexa said, rubbing the back of her head as she looked at Anya, “do that again and you won’t remember how to use the bathroom properly.”

“Are you completely fucking braindead?” Anya asked, “this girl saw you heal, Lexa. Please tell me that she doesn’t know who you are.”

Lexa didn’t say anything, she just poured herself a cup of coffee and walked from the kitchen, Anya following after her.

“Lexa…” Anya said.

“What?” Lexa asked, turning to look at her, “you told me not to tell you.”

“Let me guess, you exchanged numbers and you’re going out next week?” Anya asked, noticing Lexa’s face drop, “what?”

“My phone,” Lexa said, letting out a sigh, “I gave it to the guy at the car wreck to call 911… I forgot to get it back…”

“The phone that had the address of tonight’s pick up and the recon data on it?” Anya asked.

Lexa nodded slowly.

“You need to get that phone back.” Anya said.

“What do you suggest, Anya,” Lexa said, looking at the girl, “I go to the hospital, after leaving the wreck, ask the guy nicely for my phone back and the wipe the memories of everyone who saw me there?”

“I don’t care what you do, Lexa,” Anya replied, “you need to get that phone back. Tonight.”

Lexa let out a frustrated sigh as Anya walked from the room, she knew she was right, she really needed to get that phone back. The risk to her and everyone else who lived at the mansion, the kids that called it home, was too great. She groaned as she put her coffee down on the side and headed to the garage. As she was about to get into her car, she realized it was probably a good idea to change her clothes first, so she headed up to her room to shower and change, before heading over to the hospital.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

The first place she could think of to find any information on the man from the car wreck was the reception desk in the ER. While she was waiting for one of the nurses to get her the information she wanted, she looked around the waiting room. She was hoping to get this over with as fast as possible.

“Lexa?” she heard someone say.

Turning around she saw a woman she didn’t recognize.

“You don’t recognize me.” Abby said.

“No, sorry,” Lexa replied, “Should I?”

“It’s been a while, about 20 years actually.” Abby said with a small smile.

“You’re the doctor that helped me…” Lexa said, finally realizing who the woman was.

“I am.” Abby replied with a small nod, “what brings you here, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Lexa said, “the guy from the wreck earlier, is he still here?”

“He is,” Abby said, “he’s with his wife, she just got out of surgery.”

“Is she okay?” Lexa asked.

“She’s very lucky you were there,” Abby said with a small smile, “she and the baby are both doing well.”

“Good.” Lexa said with a nod, “and the two kids?”

“Are both going to be fine,” Abby replied, “though the young boy did ask where the upside down woman went, I assume he meant you.”

“The car had flipped,” Lexa said with a small smile, “as I was getting him out he asked me if I was upside down… I gave the guy my phone to call 911, I kind of need it back.”

“Of course,” Abby replied, “you can wait in my office and I’ll go and ask him if he has it. It would probably be better for you if you don’t see him again, I assume.”

“It would.” Lexa said with a nod, “I’ve already messed up enough tonight.”

“I wouldn’t say you’ve messed up.” Abby said, indicating for Lexa to follow her, “you saved lives.”

“And if my life were in any way normal, then that’d be just great,” Lexa said as she followed Abby, “but I think it’s safe to say it isn’t.”

Lexa noticed the name on the office door as Abby opened it. Abigail Griffin.

“Something wrong?” Abby asked.

“Er, no.” Lexa replied shaking her head, “nothing.”

Abby smiled a little and motioned for Lexa to come in.

“You should be okay in here,” Abby said, “I’m not expecting anyone to stop by.”

“Thanks.” Lexa replied.

Abby nodded a little and walked back from the office, closing the door as she left. Lexa looked around the small room, there were two paintings on the wall, one of a sunset over an ocean and the other of a forest scene where the sun was streaming through the gaps in the trees. She noticed a couple of photographs on the table.

She moved around the desk to look at the photographs. As soon as she looked at the first one she knew her initial thoughts about Abby’s last name were right, as it was a photograph of Abby, Clarke and someone who she could probably safely assume was Clarke’s father at college graduation. She laughed when she looked at one of the other photographs, it was of a very young Clarke, her hands covered in paint, gaps in her front teeth and a big cheesy grin on her face.

The door opening suddenly caused Lexa to jump, Abby had said she wasn’t expecting anyone and she was pretty sure that the doctor wouldn’t be back that quickly. Clarke walked into the office, stopping dead when she saw Lexa.

“Lexa…” she said.

“You were a cute kid.” Lexa said, as her heart rate slowly returned to normal and she picked up the picture and showed it to Clarke.

“Oh god,” Clarke said with a laugh as she closed the door, “I hate her for having that one on her desk.”

“It’s cute.” Lexa replied as she put it back down on the table.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asked as she walked further into the office.

“I didn’t get my phone back from the guy at the wreck,” Lexa replied, as she walked back around the table, “I need it.”

“Is it like your superhero phone or something?” Clarke asked, a small smirk pulling at her lips, “if it gets out what’s on that phone, would it threaten the very existence of the human race?”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re really dramatic?” Lexa asked in reply, with a small laugh as she shook her head.

“Says the girl who saved three people from a burning car then got on her bike and rode off into the night.” The blonde said.

“I’ve got to keep some air of mystery about me, right?” Lexa replied, “and no, it’s not a superhero phone, that would imply that I’m a superhero, when I’m really not. But it is important that I get it back.”

“See my earlier point about saving three people from a burning car.” Clarke said.

“I was in the right place at the right time,” Lexa said, running her hand through her hair, “nothing more, nothing less.”

“There is something I’m curious about,” Clarke said as she sat down on one of the chairs in her mother’s office, “what happens when people figure out that you’re not exactly normal?”

“Define normal,” Lexa replied, “is normal the woman who lives out her life, doing the same thing day in day out, never trying anything different out of fear that she might actually enjoy it? Is normal the doctors in this place who save people’s lives day after day?”

“You know what I mean,” Clarke said, “what happens when people find out that you heal at a far higher rate that a normal human? Do you just assume that they’ll stay quiet about it because other people might think they’re crazy?”

“It’s a little bit more complicated than that.” Lexa said with a small smile, “I’m a little bit more complicated than that.”

“I’m not sure how you can get much more complicated.” Clarke replied with a small laugh.

“Close your eyes.” Lexa said.

Clarke narrowed her eyes as she looked at the brunette.

“I close my eyes and you’re going to disappear out of here, right?” Clarke asked.

“I need to wait for your mom to get my phone,” Lexa reminded her, “that is why I’m here after all, just close your eyes.”

Clarke let out a huff, but did as Lexa had said.

“Very dramatic.” Lexa said with a shake of her head as she moved to stand behind the blonde.

Clarke’s eyes snapped open and she turned her head looking back at Lexa.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I promise, just trust me.” The brunette said.

“You’re asking a lot right now, you know that, right?” Clarke said, her eyebrow arched a little.

“Clarke…” Lexa said, a small smile tugging at her lips.

“Fine.” Clarke replied with a sigh, turning her head and closing her eyes again.

Lexa shook her head a little as she stood behind the blonde. She put her hands to either side of Clarke’s head, never touching her, as she closed her eyes. Gradually she started picking through the memories in Clarke’s mind. Moving back year on year as if she were swiping her fingers on a touchscreen tablet.

“The picture on the table,” Lexa said, “that was taken on your fifth birthday. Your dad had bought you some paints and you thought it would be fun to use your hands to mix them rather than using a paintbrush. Your mom wasn’t too happy about it, especially after you got paint all over the sofa when you were running around with your friend Wells, and tripped over the chess set that his parents had got you.”

Lexa stepped back a little as Clarke opened her eyes and turned to look at her.

“How do you know that?” she asked.

“Told you, I’m a little more complicated than you think.” The brunette replied.

“You can read minds too?” Clarke asked, her brow furrowed a little.

“Not exactly,” Lexa said, running her hand through her hair again as she walked over to the other side of the office, “it’s more like I can see people’s memories.”

“Like a memory of anything they’ve done, even if they can’t remember it themselves?” Clarke said, finding herself more fascinated than she probably should be.

“Those ones are harder to find, but eventually, yeah.” Lexa replied with a nod.

“Can you change their memories?” Clarke asked.

Before Lexa could answer the office door opened and Abby walked back into the room, carrying Lexa’s phone.

“Clarke,” Abby said, “I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

“I stopped by to see if you wanted to grab lunch tomorrow.” The blonde replied.

“I should be free for lunch.” The older Griffin woman said with a smile, before she walked over to Lexa, “your phone.”

“Thank you,” Lexa said as she took the phone and put it in her pocket, “and thanks again for what you did 20 years ago.”

“You’re welcome.” Abby replied.

“I should be going.” Lexa said with a small smile and a nod, before she walked towards the door.

“Lexa, wait.” Clarke said, standing up from the chair, “when can I see you again?”

“I’ll find you.” Lexa replied before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most people seemed to want this continued, so here is chapter two. Drop me a comment, let me know whether or not you like it.

 

 

When Clarke got home after her shift, Raven and Octavia were sitting in the living room. She wasn’t surprised about Raven being there, she lived there after all, but Octavia had moved out two months ago.

“Did you forget that you don’t live here anymore?” Clarke asked as she took her jacket off and dropped into one of the comfy chairs they had.

“Really feeling the love, Griffin.” Octavia replied, rolling her eyes a little.

“She was just telling me about the girl at the car wreck.” Raven said, “the one that mysteriously got up and drove away on her bike.”

“There has to be some explanation for it, right,” Octavia said, “that can’t just happen.”

“Come on, O,” Clarke replied, looking at her friend, “we hear about that shit all the time. People walking away from the scene of a massive accident.”

“They usually end up back in a hospital at some point, after the adrenalin wears off.” Raven said.

“Did you even get her name?” Octavia asked, as she looked at Clarke.

“She said her name was Lexa,” the blonde said with a sigh, “didn’t get her last name.”

Raven’s eyes narrowed as her brain started to make connections with the name Lexa. She’d met a Lexa not long ago when the firm she worked for created a high-tech security system for a mansion on the outskirts of the city.

“What’s got your brain working overtime, genius?” Octavia asked as she looked at Raven.

“What does Lexa look like?” Raven asked.

“A little taller than me, long brown hair, green eyes…” Clarke replied.

“Bone structure that is so perfect that it can’t be normal?” Raven asked.

Octavia furrowed her brow a little as she looked at Raven again.

“You remember the girl because of her bone structure?” she asked.

“I like pretty things,” Raven replied with a shrug, “and she certainly fits that category.”

“How do you know her?” Clarke asked.

“Do you remember a few months ago, Becca took me to one side and asked me to work on a security system for some school?” Raven asked, both girls nodded in reply, “well Lexa, if it is the same Lexa, was there. She didn’t talk too much though, kind of standoffish, emotionally closed down.”

“Could be the same Lexa,” Clarke said with a shrug, “but she didn’t seem that standoffish when I talked to her, bit of a smartass though.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was sitting in the security room at the mansion, doing a search on the massive database they had access to, when Anya walked into the room.

“You know that you’re not supposed to use that to find a date, right.” Anya said, putting a cup of coffee down next to the brunette before she sat next to her and looked at the laptop screen, “Clarke Griffin? That the EMT?”

“Yeah,” Lexa replied with a nod, “her mom is actually the doctor that helped me after the car crash that killed my parents.”

“And how do you know that?” Anya asked, “you were what, five years old?”

“She’s the one who got me my phone back.” Lexa said, “she recognized me, though I had no idea who she was. She told me it had been a while, 20 years…”

“So let me get this straight,” the other girl said, leaning back in the chair, “the daughter of the woman who pretty much saved your life 20 years ago, is the same hot blonde EMT who saw you heal earlier. That’s a weird coincidence. Though I do have to ask, how do you know they’re related, Griffin isn’t that much of an uncommon last name.”

“While I was waiting for Abby to get my phone, Clarke turned up.” Lexa said.

“So you’ve seen her twice in the same night?” Anya asked, “please tell me that you remembered to erase her memories this time.”

“Whoops…” Lexa said, a small smirk pulling at her lips.

“Are you serious right now?” Anya asked.

“It’s not like she’s any kind of threat, Anya,” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “what’s she going to do, go to the press about the girl who healed in front of her? She’ll lose her job and get locked up in the nearest mental hospital.”

“All it takes is for her to tell one person…” Anya started to say.

“You’re paranoid,” Lexa said, interrupting her, “did anyone ever tell you that?”

“You need to be careful, Lexa.” Anya replied, “I understand that she’s pretty, and that’s like kryptonite to you, you see a pretty girl and you forget everything, but it’s not only yourself that you need to think about here. What do you think would happen if some of these kids were exposed to the outside world before they’re ready?”

“All I ever do is think about other people,” Lexa said, closing the window on the laptop before standing up, “that’s all I ever do. Excuse me for even contemplating anything remotely normal in my life.”

“Lexa.” Anya called after her as she left the room.

A few seconds after Lexa left the room Gustus walked in.

“Where was Lexa going to in a hurry?” he asked.

“No idea.” Anya replied with a sigh.

“What’s going on?” Gustus asked as he sat down.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

As Lexa was making her way back to her quarters, she saw one of the young kids sitting out in the hallway.

“What are you doing out here, Aden?” Lexa asked as she walked over to where he was sitting against the wall.

“Thinking.” He replied.

“About what?” Lexa asked, leaning against the wall next to where Aden was sitting.

“Do you ever wish we could just be normal?” the young boy asked with a sigh.

Lexa sat down next to him.

“Knowing what you do now, would you really want to be normal?” she asked, “would you really want to go back to living in a world that is so boring?”

“I miss my family, my parents,” he said, looking down at where his hands were picking at the pajama pants he was wearing, “I miss my school, my friends…”

Aden had been brought to the school when he was a little older than most of the other kids, Titus always tried to bring the children to the school when they were young so it would be easier for them to adjust, Aden had been 9.

“They don’t remember me though, do they.” He said, glancing up at Lexa.

“No,” she replied shaking her head a little, “they don’t.”

“Because of you.” He said.

Lexa inwardly flinched at Aden’s words, he was one of the few kids at the school who knew what she could do, and he had never said anything like that to her before.

“I don’t enjoy doing it, Aden,” she said with a sigh, “they might not remember you, but I remember every memory that they had of you. How happy they were, how loved you were…”

“So why do it?” he asked.

“Because the world isn’t a safe place for people like us, Aden,” Lexa replied, “I wish it was, but it’s not. There are people out there who want to hurt us, put us in a lab somewhere and study us. I do what I have to do to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“But you don’t know that,” Aden said, “you don’t know that’s what will happen. They’d get used to us, and then it’d be okay.”

“I wish that was the way the world works, kid,” Lexa said with a soft smile, “I really wish it were that simple.”

“Can you take me to see them tomorrow?” Aden asked, “like you did before?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she replied, “that was a one-time only thing, you know that.”

Lexa had taken Aden out of the mansion one day and driven to his parents house, where they sat outside and watched as his younger sister had her birthday party in the front yard. If Titus or Anya found out what she had done she would’ve been in a lot of trouble.

“I miss them, Lexa.” He said with a sniffle, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

“I know you do, kid.” Lexa replied, putting her arm around his shoulder as he cuddled up to her side.

“Can you make my memories of them go away?” he asked, “then it won’t hurt so much.”

“I wish I could.” She replied, “but you know I’m not allowed to do that. You remember what happened the last time you talked to Titus about it.”

“He told me to wait until I was older, and then I could decide.” Aden said, “I’m older now.”

“It’s not a decision you can make when you’re upset,” Lexa said with a sigh, “you need to be really sure about it, once I take them away I can’t put them back.”

Aden nodded a little.

“Think you can go back to bed?” Lexa asked, “Gustus is probably going to be doing rounds soon, and you don’t want him to catch you out here.”

“He’s like a big puppy.” Aden replied, making Lexa laugh.

“Don’t let anyone else hear you say that.” She said with a smile.

Aden stood up, Lexa standing up just after him. He turned and walked towards the wall.

“Can’t you just go through the door?” Lexa asked.

Aden smiled and disappeared through the wall, back into his bedroom.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was standing by the two-way mirror looking into the transition room where the young girl that she and Anya had picked up the previous night was. Luna had told her that the girl had been crying for nearly three hours straight before Lincoln went into the room. Lincoln’s gift was to calm people down, he’s one of the only people who could calm Lexa down when she got really angry, she’d always seen him as a blessing. Lexa always told herself that she wouldn’t go to the transition rooms when they brought in new kids, she always told herself that next time she would stay away, yet she always ended up there.

Anya would always tell her that she was just making things harder for herself, but seeing them in the transition rooms reminded Lexa about what she’d done. It’s not like she didn’t have a good reason for doing what she did, the kids that weren’t taken from loving homes reminded her of that. There had been times where kids had been dumped by their parents because of their ‘gifts’, left to fend for themselves. Luna had been one of those kids, and she turned out to be one of the most caring and loving people Lexa had ever met.

“Torturing yourself again, huh?” Anya asked as she walked up next to where Lexa was standing.

“I’m a sucker for punishment, you know that.” Lexa replied.

“How’s she doing?” Anya asked, looking through the mirror into the room where Lincoln was sitting with the young girl.

“Luna told me she cried for pretty much three hours straight before Lincoln went in there.” Lexa said, “she seems to be doing okay now though.”

“Titus wants us to go to Indra’s,” Anya said, causing Lexa to look at her, “apparently she has some information we need to see.”

“Information about what?” Lexa asked as she and Anya walked out of the small room and into the hallway.

“Dante Wallace.” Anya replied.

“Is that guy still alive?” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “I swear he was ancient when I was a kid.”

Lexa side-stepped one of the kids running down the hallway.

“You know you’re not supposed to be running in the hallway, Tris.” She said.

“Don’t run, don’t fly,” Tris replied as she looked back at Lexa, “how the heck am I supposed to get around then?”

“Try walking.” Lexa said, a smirk pulling at her lips.

“Boring.” Tris said, dragging out the o sound, making Lexa laugh a little as she shook her head.

Lexa and Anya continued to walk down the hallway, towards the garage.

“Did Titus say what kind of information Indra has on Dante?” Lexa asked.

“Nope,” Anya replied, looking through the car keys which hung on the hooks on the wall, trying to decide which car to drive into the city, “got to be something important though for him to send us.”

Lexa picked a set of keys from the wall.

“Inconspicuous,” Lexa said as Anya pouted about the fact that Lexa had yet again chosen the keys for the jeep, “can’t stand out too much.”

“Yet it’s fine for you to take out the Porsche when you want to impress pretty girls.” Anya said as Lexa hit the lock button on the key fob, opening the jeep.

“Indra’s is supposed to be a small out of the way bookstore, Anya,” she said, as they walked over to the car and got in, “what kind of Porsche driver would go there.”

“Me.” Anya said, sinking back into the passenger seat as Lexa started the car and drove down the long driveway of the mansion.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Anya was still complaining about the car when Lexa pulled up outside Indra’s.

“It’s a good job that your gifts aren’t linked to your ability to pout or hold a grudge,” Lexa said as she locked the car, “the whole world would be screwed.”

“I’m just saying it would be nice sometimes to take out one of the decent cars,” Anya said with a sigh, “yet it’s always got to be this piece of crap.”

“It’s a good car.” Lexa replied, “and this is not exactly the kind of neighborhood where you want to leave an expensive car sitting for hours on end.”

“It wouldn’t be hours on end…” Anya started to say.

The words that Anya was saying never quite reached Lexa’s ears as she looked down the sidewalk and found a familiar pair of blue eyes looking back at her.

“Are you even listening to me?” Anya asked, smacking Lexa round the head.

“What did I say would happen if you did that again.” Lexa said, turning to look at Anya.

“If you want to root through my head to find the memories about toilet training, be my guest.” Anya said, “who’s the pretty girl… wait, isn’t that the hot EMT?”

“Clarke,” Lexa said with a nod, “and Raven…”

Anya turned back around and looked at the blonde, and Raven, who were walking down the sidewalk with another girl that neither of them knew.

“Didn’t recognize her for a minute there.” Anya said.

“That’s because you spent most of the time that she was at the mansion looking at her butt,” Lexa said as the small group got closer, “must be weird to see her from a different point of view.”

“Lexa.” Clarke said with a small smile as they walked over to where Lexa and Anya were standing.

“Hey Clarke.” Lexa replied, with a smile of her own.

“Oh, hey Raven, good to see you again, how are you?” Raven said sarcastically, “oh, I’m great thanks for asking.”

“Hey Raven.” Lexa said, smirking a little as she looked at the other girl.

“You’re _the_ Lexa from last night?” Octavia asked as she looked at Lexa, “you don’t look like you dragged three people out of a burning car.”

“Technically it was only the one person I dragged from the burning car,” Lexa replied, “it wasn’t actually on fire when I got the two kids out.”

“Octavia, Lexa,” Clarke said, “Lexa this is Octavia, she works with me.”

“Nice to meet you.” Lexa said to Octavia.

“Mhm.” Octavia hummed in reply, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Lexa a little suspiciously.

“Right, well this has been fun,” Anya said, looking around the small group, “but Lexa, we have somewhere we need to be.”

“Right,” Lexa replied with a nod, before she looked back at Clarke, “it was good to see you again…”

Raven opened her mouth ready to say something.

“It was good to see you again too, Raven.” Lexa said, before Raven could say anything.

“It’s always good to see me.” Raven said with a smirk, “oh, before I forget, Becca is trying to organize another visit to the school, just to check that everything’s working the way it’s supposed to.”

“I’ll let Titus know,” Lexa replied, “though we haven’t had any issues so far.”

“Good to know.” Raven said.

“Lexa…” Anya said, her eyebrow arched a little.

“Impatient much.” Lexa muttered as she looked at Anya.

“We don’t have all day for you to stand around and talk to pretty girls.” Anya said.

“Well thanks, Anya, you’re not too bad to look at yourself.” Raven said, making Lexa and Clarke both laugh.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“She’s pretty.” Anya said as she and Lexa walked into the bookstore that was a front for Indra’s bar.

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Lexa replied.

“Sure you don’t, little Miss ‘Hey Clarke’.” Anya teased.

“I was being polite.” Lexa said, stopping and turning back to look at Anya.

“You were undressing her with your eyes.” Anya said, a smirk pulling at her lips.

“I so wasn’t.” Lexa replied.

“Don’t get me wrong, I can see why you didn’t wipe her memories, I’d want her to remember me too.” Anya continued, “she looks like she knows her way around in the…”

“Ladies.” Ryder said, calling over to Lexa and Anya before the former punched the latter.

“Titus sent us.” Lexa said, shooting one last look at Anya before she walked over to the counter.

“Indra’s waiting.” Ryder said, hitting the button under the counter which opened a secret door at the back of the shop.

Lexa and Anya walked towards the back of the shop, both still muttering to each other about the pretty girl. They walked through the door which had opened in the bookcase at the back of the shop, and down the stairs.

Under the bookstore was a bar, a safe place for people like Anya and Lexa to gather with others of their kind, though they also went to ‘human’ bars from time to time as well. Titus often sent them to Indra’s bar when the woman contacted him about information she had, as a lot of shady figures passed through the bar while they were in the city.

“Drink?” Indra asked as the two girls walked towards the bar.

“Not for me, I’m driving.” Lexa said, shaking her head a little.

“I’ll have a beer.” Anya said.

“Take a seat, I’ll bring it over.” Indra replied, motioning to an empty booth near that bar.

As Lexa and Anya sat in the booth they looked around the bar, there were a lot of familiar faces, and some unfamiliar ones. They used to play a game to see who could guess which gifts each person had.

“Blonde girl at the bar,” Anya said, “my guess is mind reader.”

Lexa glanced over towards the bar and saw the girl that Anya was looking at, she shook her head a little.

“That’s Niylah,” she said, “she can absorb and manipulate energy.”

“How do you know that?” Anya asked.

“She cheats at pool.” Lexa replied with a shrug.

Indra walked over to the booth and put Anya’s beer down in front of her while handing Lexa a file, she then took a seat opposite the pair. Lexa opened the file and looked at the pages within.

“Titus said it was information on Dante, not Mount Weather Enterprises.” Lexa said, looking up from the file and over the table towards Indra.

“Mount Weather Enterprises is the company he owns,” Indra replied, “he was in charge there until recently when his son, Cage, managed to get the board to vote to overthrow him. Apparently he’s now the head of the company only in name.”

“Why is this of any interest to us?” Lexa asked, closing the file and putting it back on the table.

“One of my regulars said that Cage Wallace has just hired a group of scientists,” Indra said, “you know that Dante has always been interested in our kind, apparently the head scientist, a woman called Doctor Lorelei Tsing, has created a device that can track our kind. People have been disappearing, 4 in the last week. There’s also talk that they’re experimenting, trying to bring about the natural mutation in our genes in humans.”

“Is that even possible?” Anya asked, her brow furrowed a little as she looked at Indra.

“Cage Wallace seems to think so.” Indra replied.

“I thought Dante was set on wiping us out,” Lexa said, “Titus said he had been working on a so-called cure for years, ever since one of his kids was born like us.”

“Can’t cure us,” Anya said, taking a mouthful of her beer, “we’re not sick.”

“We’re a blight on all humanity, according to Dante Wallace.” Lexa replied.

“The last anyone heard of Dante, apart from him being overthrown by his own son, was that he was pushing the government to investigate reports of our kind,” Indra said, “Cage doesn’t seem to want that, he seems to want to create an army.”

“You said 4 people have gone missing this week?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, one worked in a local bank, another worked in a coffee shop across the street,” Indra said, “another was a street artist, and the final one was a kids little league coach.”

“Other than the obvious, was there any connection between them?” Lexa asked, running her hand through her hair.

“They all had low level gifts, level 1 or 2, nothing significant,” Indra replied, “other than that I have no idea if there was a connection, I run a bar, I’m not a cop.”

“Okay,” Lexa said, with a sigh, “we’ll get someone to look into it.”

Anya finished her beer and stood up, Lexa following behind her.

“Thanks Indra.” Lexa said.

“No problem.” Indra replied with a small nod, “Anya, you planning to pay for that beer?”

“Put it on my tab.” Anya said.

“You haven’t cleared your tab in almost 6 months.” Indra said.

Lexa took a $20 out of her pocket and handed it to Indra.

“Much appreciated.” Indra said, walking back to the bar.

“You haven’t cleared your tab in 6 months?” Lexa asked as she and Anya walked back up the stairs.

“I always seem to forget.” Anya replied with a shrug.

“Well now you owe me $20.” Lexa said as they walked out into the bookstore.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“This is all she gave you?” Titus asked as he sat behind the desk in his office, Lexa and Anya sat in the two chairs on the other side of the desk.

“Yep,” Lexa replied with a sigh, “that’s it.”

“This doesn’t really help us too much.” He said.

“It’s more than we had this morning,” Lexa said, leaning back in the chair, “now at least we know that Dante is no longer running Mount Weather Enterprises, we know that Cage Wallace has hired a team of scientists and rather than finding a ‘cure’ he’s wanting to create our natural gene mutation in humans.”

“What did she say about the people who have gone missing?” Titus asked.

“Low level mutations, ordinary jobs, nothing significant.” Lexa replied.

“One worked in a bank, one worked in a sandwich shop, one was a street artist and the other a little league coach.” Anya said, not looking up from the car magazine she was reading.

“Glad to see you’re still paying attention, Anya.” Titus said.

“It’s called multitasking,” Anya replied, “proves I’m not just a pretty face.”

“Who said you had a pretty face?” Lexa asked with a smirk.

“Please, your eyes do work properly, right?” Anya asked in reply.

“My eyes work perfectly,” Lexa replied, “yours, however, I am starting to question.”

“It’s no wonder I’ve gone bald having to deal with you two.” Titus muttered with a sigh.

“You’d be lost without us, Titus.” Lexa said with a grin as she looked at the man.

“Lexa, I want you to see what you can find out about this doctor that Cage hired.” He said, causing Lexa to nod a little in reply, “Anya, I want you to dig up what you can about the 4 people who have gone missing, see if they frequented any of the same places, had any of the same friends.”

“On it boss man.” Anya said, closing the magazine.

“Becca has been trying to get in contact about setting up a meeting so she can check that the security system is running correctly.” Lexa said as she stood up.

“And how do you know that?” Titus asked.

“We ran into Raven while we were in the city.” Lexa replied.

“Have the tech guys reported any faults?” Titus asked as he looked at Lexa.

“Not that I know of,” she said, shaking her head a little, “but it’s not like they talk to me that much anyway, they like to stay out of my way.”

“Remind me why that is again.” Titus said.

“They seem to think she’s going to sell them out for looking at porn on the mansion servers.” Anya said with a laugh.

“That’ll be all.” Titus said with a sigh.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds herself with an unlikely helper in her search for information on Mount Weather Enterprises, Anya and Lexa are total big kids, and Clarke and Lexa get ever closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a long one, I hope it doesn't drag too much. If you would be so kind as to drop me a comment and let me know what you think, that would be awesome. Enjoy.

 

Lexa was sitting in the upstairs library doing what research she could on Doctor Lorelei Tsing, when she heard some screams coming from one of the girls rooms. The younger girls slept 6 to a room, or a dorm, it always made everything easier for them. Rushing from the room Lexa went down the hallway in the direction of the screams. It didn’t take much effort for her to find the room, 5 of the girls were standing out in the hallway.

“What’s going on?” Lexa asked, looking around the group of girls who all pointed into the room.

With a sigh Lexa walked into the room to find Tris up on the ceiling, a small fire burning in the corner of the room.

“What are you doing up there?” Lexa asked, stamping out the fire.

“Sp-spider.” Tris replied, causing Lexa to laugh.

“Spider, huh?” she asked, folding her arms across her chest, “I think you got it, now get down off the ceiling.”

Tris dropped down from the ceiling.

“It was a really big spider.” She mumbled.

“Next time, get an adult, don’t try and set fire to the thing, you’ll burn the building down,” Lexa said with a small smirk, “okay?”

“Okay.” Tris replied with a nod.

“Right guys,” Lexa said, walking to the door, “the spider is gone, you can all go back to bed.”

As Lexa walked out of the room, and the girls walked back in, Gustus walked down the hallway.

“What did I miss?” he asked.

“Spider,” Lexa said with a smile, “Tris incinerated the poor thing.”

“Never a dull moment.” Gustus said with a laugh.

“You’ve got that right.” Lexa replied with a laugh of her own, before she walked back down the hallway and back into the library.

As Lexa was looking through the information she could find she saw something very interesting, Doctor Tsing had studied medicine at a teaching hospital that Abigail Griffin used to teach at.

“Connections, connections everywhere.” Lexa said, her brow furrowed a little.

Lexa checked the time and decided to call the hospital.

“Ark General.” Came the response.

“Can I speak to Doctor Abigail Griffin please?” Lexa asked, leaning back in her chair.

“Who should I say is calling?” the woman asked.

“Lexa Woods.” Lexa replied.

“One moment please.” The woman said, putting Lexa on hold.

As music played down the phone, Lexa looked up at the ceiling, she always hated the kind of music that got played when people were on hold, there’s only so many times you can listen to the same 30 second clip of some orchestra music before you want to rip your ears off.

“Lexa?” Abby said as the music cut out.

“You really need to do something about that music, it’s terrible.” Lexa said.

“I’ll make a note of that,” Abby said with a small laugh, “what can I do for you, Lexa?”

“I’m doing a little research, and I came across your name connected to someone we’re looking into,” Lexa replied, “what do you remember about a woman called Lorelei Tsing?”

“I haven’t heard that name in a long time.” Abby said with a sigh, “she was one of the students on the medical program at a hospital I worked at before I came to Ark General, but I’m assuming you already know that.”

“I do.” Lexa said.

“Let’s see…” Abby said, “you’ve got to remember this is over 20 years ago…”

“Anything you can give me is a bonus, Doctor Griffin.” Lexa replied.

“Doctor Griffin?” Abby asked, “I think we’re past that, don’t you, Lexa.”

“Sorry, Abby.” Lexa said with a small laugh.

“Better,” Abby replied, “if I remember correctly, Lorelei Tsing didn’t complete the program, she dropped out. Rumor was that she started in another training program. She was always more interested in the science side of medicine rather than the healing side.”

“That makes sense.” Lexa said with a sigh, “so you’d say she was more of a scientist than a doctor?”

“Yes,” Abby said, “can I ask why you’re looking into her? I assume it has something to do with your… people.”

“Yeah, it does,” Lexa replied, not really understanding why she trusted this woman, but she knew it probably had something to do with the fact that Abby had saved her life, “her name has been linked to the disappearance of four of my kind, well four that we know about. She’s working for some very dangerous people, and I need to find out just how dangerous.”

“Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.” Abby said.

“Thanks for the offer, but it’s probably better if you’re not too involved in this.” Lexa said.

“You mean safer.” Abby said with a laugh.

“Yes, I mean safer,” Lexa replied with a laugh of her own, “I think Clarke would probably find a way to kick my ass if I got her mom into trouble.”

“Are you planning on seeing my daughter again, Lexa?” Abby asked, amusement clear in her voice.

“Er… I… well…” Lexa stuttered, “possibly?”

“I might still have Tsing’s student records, if that would help you in your research.” Abby said.

“That’d be a great help, actually, yeah.” Lexa replied, thankful that Abby seemed to have dropped her previous line of questioning, “I can stop by the hospital and pick them up, tomorrow or something.”

“I’m not working tomorrow, if I have them they’ll be at home,” Abby said, “you’re more than welcome to come and collect them from there.”

“Are you trying to set me up with your daughter, Abby?” Lexa asked, smirking to herself.

“Call it trying to broaden her horizons,” Abby said with a laugh, “shall we say 2pm?”

“Okay.” Lexa said, shaking her head a little.

“I’m assuming that I don’t need to tell you my address.” Abby said.

“I’ll find it.” Lexa said.

“See you tomorrow then.” Abby said, her smile clear in her voice.

“Sure thing, Doc.” Lexa said, hanging up the phone, “damnit…”

“Damn what?” Anya asked from where she was standing in the doorway.

“Jesus Christ,” Lexa said, spinning her chair around, “you’re getting a little too good at that.”

“Damn what, Lexa?” Anya asked again.

“Doctor Griffin…” Lexa started to say.

“The hot EMT’s mom.” Anya said, walking into the room and leaning up against the table where the computer was.

“Her name is Clarke,” Lexa said rolling her eyes, “but yes, she may have the student files from when Lorelei Tsing was a med student at a hospital she used to work at.”

“Okay,” Anya replied, “that’s a good thing, so why damnit?”

“She wants me to pick them up from her house.” Lexa said.

“And is hot EMT going to be at the house?” Anya asked.

“Her name is…” Lexa started to say, before Anya interrupted her again.

“Clarke, yes, I know, just answer the question shit for brains.” Anya said with a sigh.

“You know what,” Lexa said, standing up, “just for that I’m not answering your question.”

“I’m sure Titus would love to know that his star pupil has a crush on a human.” Anya said, a smirk tugging at her lips.

“You wouldn’t…” Lexa said, before realizing that she hadn’t denied the crush part, “and I don’t have a crush on her, she’s just… attractive to look at.”

“Attractive to look at?” Anya asked with a laugh, “oh my god. You are a little gay disaster, my friend.”

“Fuck you.” Lexa said, rolling her eyes as she started to leave the room.

“Not today,” Anya said with a sigh, “I just got a manicure.”

“You actually pay someone to make your nails look like that?” Lexa asked, turning around to look at her friend.

“There’s nothing wrong with my nails.” Anya said, looking at her hands.

“Mhm.” Lexa said, smirking a little as she turned and walked from the room.

“Hey,” Anya called after her, “you didn’t answer my question.”

Lexa didn’t stop, she just kept walking.

“Lexa Woods,” Anya shouted, “do not walk away from me.”

“Keep your voice down, you’ll wake the kids.” Lexa said with a laugh as she kept walking.

Suddenly Lexa found herself unable to move as she was lifted off the floor.

“Come on Anya, that’s not playing fair.” Lexa said.

“Answer my question and I’ll put you down.” Anya said, twirling her hand a little, making Lexa turn around in mid-air so she was now facing her, “is Clarke going to be at her mom’s house?”

Lexa saw Gustus walking down the hallway towards them.

“Gustus, dude, my man, help me out here.” Lexa said.

“You’re on your own with this one kid.” Gustus said with a smile as he walked past her.

“I hate you.” Lexa sighed as she heard Gustus laughing as he continued to walk.

“Answer the question, Lexa.” Anya said, a smirk firmly in place on her lips.

Lexa closed her eyes, and reached out with her mind, she didn’t have to be standing next to someone to access their thoughts and memories, but it was a lot easier if she was.

“What are you doing?” Anya asked.

After a few moments, a smirk tugging at her lips, Lexa opened her eyes again and looked at Anya.

“I’m sorry, what was the question?” she asked.

“What was what question?” Anya asked in reply, causing Lexa to laugh, “you bitch.”

“Can you put me down now?” Lexa said, causing Anya to sigh as she unceremoniously dropped Lexa, making the brunette land on her ass, “ouch.”

“That was playing dirty.” Anya said, shaking her head a little.

“That was your own fault.” Lexa replied as she stood up, “oh and Anya, if you’re having those thoughts about Raven, you might want to tell her.”

Anya’s face dropped as she realized what Lexa had said, but before she could do anything Lexa was already running down the hallway.

“Yeah, keep running, when I catch you you’re going on the roof!” Anya yelled.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa pulled the car up outside the address that she had found for Abby, it hadn’t been that hard for her to find. Checking the time, she saw that it was a little before 2pm, she always had this thing where it was better to be a little early than it was to be late. As she got out of the car she realized that she was feeling slightly nervous.

“What the hell…” she said to herself, “I don’t do nervous…”

With a deep breath she walked up to the front door and knocked, it didn’t take long for Clarke to answer.

“Hi.” The blonde said with a soft smile.

“Hey,” Lexa replied, unable to stop the smile forming on her lips, “I’m not stalking you, by the way, just so you know.”

“Well that’s a shame.” Clarke said, causing Lexa to laugh a little.

“I’m here to pick up some files from your mom.” The brunette said.

“In that case you’re here for lunch as well, as she has literally just laid the table.” Clarke said, stepping aside, letting Lexa in, “I figured she was expecting someone, didn’t know that someone would be you though.”

“Disappointed?” Lexa asked.

“By it being you?” Clarke asked, “never. Mom, Lexa’s here.”

Lexa shook her head a little as she followed Clarke through to the dining area where Abby was waiting.

“Right on time.” Abby said with a smile.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a small nod, “thankfully Anya had something she needed to do, or she’d have kept me on the damn roof all day.”

“W- what were you doing on the roof?” Clarke asked, laughing at the image in her head of Lexa up on a roof.

“Well, last night after I called your mom about the files, Anya and I got into a bit of a childish fight,” Lexa said, a smile on her lips, “she has the ability to control and lift matter of any kind, and once she has you up, you can’t get down. Last night I may have fiddled around in her head a little, and found out that she has a small crush on your friend, Raven.”

“You can read minds as well as heal?” Abby asked as she motioned for the two to sit at the table.

“In a way, yes,” Lexa replied, “I can’t read your thoughts as you’re thinking them, so don’t worry about that, but afterwards I can. I can find specific memories as well. It’s not as fun as it sounds.”

“You never did tell me if you can change the memories.” Clarke said, resting her head on her hand as she looked at Lexa.

“I can, yeah,” the brunette said as she looked at the blonde, “change them, erase them…”

“But you still remember them.” Clarke said, knowing from the look on Lexa’s face that she was right in her assumption.

“Like I said, not as fun as it sounds.” Lexa said with a small smile.

“I suppose it could come in handy though,” Abby said as she served lunch, “if you’re exposed, if your… gifts are exposed, you can make that person forget that they’d ever met you.”

“That’s what usually happens, yeah.” Lexa said.

“So why didn’t you do that with me?” Clarke asked, her brow furrowed a little, “that 2night at the crash, when I saw you again at the hospital?”

“Something told me it was worth the risk.” Lexa replied.

Abby looked at the two of them, a small smile playing on her lips.

“I could expose you and Anya to the world.” Clarke said, a small smirk on her face.

“You could.” Lexa said with a nod, “though I’m not sure anyone would believe you. Plus, I can remove all traces of me and Anya from your mind at any time.”

“Please don’t.” Clarke replied.

“So, Lexa,” Abby said, causing the brunette to break the eye contact she was holding with Clarke, “are you going to tell me why you need these files?”

“Are you sure you want to know?” Lexa asked.

“I may be able to help.” The older Griffin said.

“Okay,” Lexa replied with a sigh, “Lorelei Tsing was recently hired by a company called Mount Weather Enterprises…”

“Mount Weather?” Clarke asked, causing Lexa to look at her, “they’ve been head hunting Raven.”

“That makes sense, the girl is a genius.” Lexa said, “please tell me she isn’t thinking about it.”

“She’s not,” Clarke replied, shaking her head, “she’s really happy working where she is. Becca has a new ‘secret project’ that she has her working on so she’s going to stay where she is.”

“Good,” Lexa said with a nod, “Mount Weather used to be run by a guy called Dante Wallace, he was recently overthrown by his son, Cage. Now, Dante knew about my kind, he had a kid who was born different, so he made it his life’s work to figure us out, come up with a cure.”

“You don’t need a cure,” Clarke said, interrupting Lexa, “you’re not sick.”

“That’s what Anya said,” Lexa replied with a small smile, “technically, it’s a mutation of the genes that makes us what we are, some people believe if you can filter out that mutation, then we’ll be normal again.”

“It’s basic evolution,” Abby said, shaking her head, “anyone who says otherwise obviously doesn’t understand science.”

“I don’t think it’s that they don’t understand science,” Lexa said, “I think it’s more that they fear it, fear us, because we’re different. Think back to the birth of man, there were two distinct species, Homo Sapiens and Neanderthals. Why did one species survive, and the other didn’t. Evolution, right? Some believe that this is the next stage of that.”

“Beautiful and smart.” Clarke said, before she could stop herself, causing Lexa and her mother to look at her, “did I say that out loud? That was supposed to be my inside voice.”

“Your inside voice might need a little more work.” Lexa said with a smirk.

“I’ll get right on that.” Clarke replied with a laugh.

“So, as I was saying,” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “Dante Wallace wanted to cure to mutation. Cage Wallace wants to explore it; from what we know they’re running tests to see if the natural mutation can be forced in regular people.”

“Any idea why?” Abby asked.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Lexa said with a shrug.

“Maybe he wants to create the perfect human.” Clarke said.

“Yeah, we all saw how well that worked out for Hitler.” Lexa deadpanned.

“Wouldn’t some of your people be interested in his research?” Abby asked, “surely some of them think in the same way he does, that you’re that next step in human evolution.”

“So we’re the rightful heirs of the planet and the rest of humanity should bow down?” Lexa asked, “no. I mean, there probably are some, but the rest of us just want to survive.”

“What are these files going to tell you?” Abby asked.

“Hopefully, it’ll give us a bit of an insight into how her mind works,” Lexa replied, “Anya is looking into the four people who have gone missing this week, I’m hoping this will help me understand this woman more. Where she stands on the issue. Whether she’s got a personal stake or whether she’s in this for the science.”

“I could ask around in certain circles,” Abby said, “see if I can find out any more information about Cage Wallace and Mount Weather Enterprises.”

“I can’t ask you to do that,” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “it’s not safe.”

“For who?” Clarke asked, “us or you?”

“You,” Lexa replied, looking at the blonde, “I don’t want you or your mom to be in harm’s way because of this.”

“We’re already involved.” Clarke said, “a little more digging isn’t going to change that.”

“Right now, you’re not on Mount Weather’s radar,” Lexa said, “and I want to keep it that way.”

“But…” Clarke started to say.

“Don’t make me regret letting you keep your memories, Clarke…” Lexa said, running her hand through her hair.

“I just want to help.” Clarke said with a sigh.

“I’ll take these plates away.” Abby said with a small smile, picking the now empty plates up and taking them through to the kitchen, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.

“And you have,” Lexa said, “more than you know. But you just knowing who and what I am could put you in danger, and I don’t want that. I kinda like having you around.”

“This sucks.” Clarke said with a sigh.

“Oh, I know.” Lexa replied with a small smile.

“I just… I don’t understand how people would fear you,” Clarke said, “I mean you’re not exactly scary.”

“Let me tell you something,” Lexa said with a laugh, “last night I found one of the kids at the school literally on the ceiling after she got scared by a spider.”

“On the ceiling?” Clarke asked, “You can’t be serious.”

“You remember I told you I knew someone who could fly.” Lexa said.

“I didn’t think you were serious about that.” Clarke replied, “what else am I missing out on?”

“I know a kid who can walk through walls.” Lexa said, “we have a kid who set fire to the dining room once when they sneezed, that was fun.”

“Is this the school that Raven set the security system up at?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod, “it’s a safe place, it’s somewhere where they can learn to control who and what they are. They’re great kids and if it were up to people like Cage Wallace they’d be in a lab somewhere.”

“How do they end up at the school though?” Clarke asked, “I mean, obviously their parents don’t just drop them off, it’d be all over the media if that happened.”

“It’s complicated.” Lexa said.

“Meaning?” the blonde asked.

“Meaning sometimes my ‘gift’, as your mom called it, is used in ways I wish it wasn’t.” Lexa said, clenching her jaw a little.

“You’re not a bad person, Lexa.” Clarke said, reaching over to where Lexa was sitting, and softly placing her hand over the brunette’s.

“Technically I’m not person, Clarke.” Lexa replied.

At that moment the front door opened and Raven came rushing into the house, causing Lexa to pull her hand away from Clarke’s.

“Clarke, me, you and O are going out tonight,” she said, glancing at Lexa, “oh hey Lexa. I was just at the… Lexa, what are you doing here?”

“I was having lunch.” Lexa said with a small smile, “what’re you doing here?”

“I practically live here.” Raven replied.

“That’s true.” Clarke said with a nod, “so what were you saying?”

“I was just at the school where Lexa works, lives… do you live there?” Raven asked.

“Yes, Raven.” Lexa said with a nod.

“That’s cool,” Raven said, before looking at Clarke again, “anyway, so I was checking out the camera’s, up the ladder. The ladder slipped.”

“You okay?” Lexa asked, furrowing her brow a little as she looked at Raven, who was talking a mile a minute in her excitement.

“Dude, I didn’t even hit the floor.” Raven said.

“Anya.” Clarke and Lexa said in unison.

“You knew?” Raven said, looking at Clarke, “You knew and you didn’t tell me? What the hell Clarke, you’re supposed to be my best friend.”

“It’s not that simple, Raven.” Lexa said.

“Was I talking to you?” Raven asked in reply, looking at Lexa, “What’s your superpower anyway? Can you fly or something?”

Lexa sighed and reached across the table to pick up a knife that was sitting there.

“Is this literally one of those ‘I can tell you but I’ll have to kill you’ moments?” Raven asked, eying the knife that Lexa held in her hand, “cause if it is, I don’t need to know.”

“It’ll be easier to show you.” Lexa said as Clarke laughed at Raven.

Lexa dragged the blade of the knife across the palm of her hand, the blood pooling as the blade cut through the skin. It took less than 10 seconds for the wound to close and heal. Raven’s eyes were wide as she looked from Lexa’s hand, to Clarke and back again, her mouth hanging open.

“Did you see that?” Raven asked Clarke.

“Yes, Raven,” Clarke said with a small smile, “I saw.”

“The car wreck.” Raven said, snapping her fingers.

“For a genius, you’re not too bright sometimes, huh?” Lexa asked, causing Clarke to laugh.

At that moment Abby walked back into the room.

“What’s going on in here?” she asked, an amused look on her face, before she looked at the table, “why is there blood on my tablecloth?”

“Accident?” Lexa said.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Later that day, well technically that evening, Anya and Lexa were standing in front of Indra’s bookstore waiting for Clarke and Raven to arrive.

“You sure about this?” Lexa said, looking to Anya.

“Well it was only going to be a question of time before Raven found out,” Anya replied with a shrug, “Clarke would have told her eventually.”

“You could have just let her hit the floor, An…” Lexa said, a small smile tugging at her lips.

“I reacted, okay, it was pure instinct.” Anya said.

“Right, like that time you didn’t react when I fell out of the tree when you were standing right there.” Lexa said.

“You have speed healing…” Anya said.

“Regeneration.” Lexa said.

“Whatever,” Anya replied, shaking her head a little, “the point is, Raven is human, she would’ve been hurt.”

“And what, taking them into a bar full of our kind is what, some kind of experiment?” Lexa asked.

“Sorry I’m late.” Lincoln said, walking up to the pair.

“Can you calm this one down please,” Anya said, motioning to Lexa, “before her head explodes. Pretty sure she can’t regenerate that.”

“I’m just saying, this could go very wrong.” Lexa said, “back me up on this, Linc.”

“What better way to see if they can fit into our world?” Anya asked, “if this goes badly, you can do the mind wipe on them and nobody has to know anything.”

“I’d rather not have to wipe their minds, thanks.” Lexa said, shaking her head a little.

“Wouldn’t you like to see just how accepting Clarke can be of who you are?” Anya asked, a small smirk pulling at her lips.

“Don’t even go there,” Lexa said, looking at Anya, “I was doing pretty well with Clarke without your interference, thank you.”

“Sure you were,” Anya said with a laugh, “you’d still be dancing around the whole crush thing for the next 10 years or something if I left you to it.”

“Which one is Clarke?” Lincoln asked, looking down the street.

“Blonde hair…” Lexa said.

“Blue eyes, pretty great figure?” Lincoln asked.

“Sounds about right.” The brunette replied.

“In that case I’d say they’re here.” Lincoln said with a small smile.

“Your idea of a fun night out is taking us to a bookshop?” Raven asked as she, Clarke and Octavia walked up to them.

“This is another of those looks can be deceiving lessons, Raven.” Lexa said, before turning to look at Clarke, “hey…”

“Hey.” Clarke said with the same smile she always got when she saw Lexa, the smile that Lexa was very quickly getting to like, a lot.

“I’ll just introduce myself then, shall I,” Octavia said, shaking her head at the way Clarke and Lexa were looking at each other, before she looked at Lincoln, “hi, I’m Octavia.”

“You are stunning.” Lincoln said, causing Octavia to smile a little.

“Octavia, Lincoln,” Lexa said, not taking her eyes off Clarke, “Lincoln, Octavia.”

“I… I was just getting to that.” Lincoln said.

“Sure you were stud,” Lexa said with a laugh, “Clarke, you look beautiful, by the way.”

“She says after we’ve been standing here for about 5 minutes.” Raven said, quirking her eyebrow a little as she and Anya laughed.

“I was a little…” Lexa started to say, her eyes dropping to Clarke’s lips as the blonde gently pulled her lower lip in her teeth, “distracted.”

“Okay, word vomit,” Anya said, patting Lexa on the back, “let’s go inside, you can keep looking at the pretty girl later.”

“Anything we need to know?” Raven asked.

“Don’t stare,” Lexa said, looking at Clarke, Raven and Octavia, “people get pretty self-conscious and it could cause a few issues. If anyone asks you if you want a drink, say no, come to one of us and we’ll get you one.”

“Okay,” Raven said, “so basically look at the floor and don’t talk to anyone. Got it.”

“Come on, champ.” Anya said, opening the door, “it’ll be fine.”

Raven, Clarke and Octavia walked in first, Lexa, Anya and Lincoln following behind.

“Welcome to Indra’s bookshop.” Ryder said, looking at the three girls.

“They’re with us,” Lexa said, “I called Indra earlier and cleared it with her.”

“Of course you did,” Ryder said with a small smile, “not like she could ever say no to you anyway.”

“Oh come on Ryder, no need to be jealous that I’m her favourite.” Lexa said with a smirk.

“Lexa, you are everyone’s favourite.” He said, hitting a button on the counter top, “go on down, and try not to cause any trouble.”

“Best behavior, we promise.” Anya said.

“The last time you said that Anya, a guy nearly gave the basement a new skylight, with his head. Ryder said, laughing as they all walked towards the back of the shop.

“That was one time.” Anya called back before they walked down the stairs.

Lexa felt someone take her hand as they neared the bottom of the stairs, she glanced back to see a small smile on Clarke’s lips as the blonde looked at the floor.

“Okay,” Lexa said, looking back at everyone as the entered the bar, “you all go and find us somewhere to sit… nicely, Anya… I’ll get the drinks.”

“It’s a fucking bar.” Raven said as she, Octavia and Lincoln went to find a booth to sit at.

“You okay?” Lexa said, looking at Clarke who was still standing slightly behind her, still holding her hand.

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a small nod, “don’t know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this.”

“Lexa,” Indra said with a smile as she walked over to where Clarke and Lexa were standing, “good to see you could make it.”

“Someone had to keep an eye on Anya.” Lexa said, making the older woman laugh, she pulled Clarke closer to her, “Clarke this is Indra, she owns this bar, Indra this is Clarke.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Clarke said.

“Likewise.” Indra replied, looking at Lexa again as Clarke glanced around the bar a little, “she’s hot.”

“Shut up,” Lexa muttered, “can I get three beers, Clarke, what do you guys want?”

“Raven will have beer, Octavia usually has vodka and lemonade, and I’ll have a whiskey and coke, no ice please.” Clarke said, moving closer to Lexa as a drunk guy staggered over to the bar.

“Careful.” Lexa said to the guy, as she moved to stand behind Clarke, putting the blonde girl closer to the bar.

“Sorry, Lexa.” The guy said, before looking at Clarke, “and Lexa’s friend.”

“How much have you had to drink, Justin?” Lexa asked.

“Ooo, you know, I don’t actually remember.” He said with a dopy smile, “maybe I should go home.”

“Might be a plan.” Lexa replied with a laugh.

“Have a good night ladies.” Justin said, bowing a little as he backed away from the bar and headed to the door.

“He seems nice.” Clarke said, glancing over her shoulder to Lexa.

“Yeah, he’s harmless.” Lexa replied, moving to stand next to the blonde again, but Clarke took her arm and stopped her moving, causing Lexa to smile a little, “using me as a buffer between you and the drunks, huh?”

“Is that okay?” Clarke asked.

“It’s perfectly fine, Clarke.” Lexa replied with a small smile, “whatever makes you comfortable.”

“You make me comfortable.” Clarke said quietly.

“Still not worked on that inside voice thing, huh?” Lexa asked.

“Shut up.” Clarke said, turning a little and playfully slapping Lexa’s arm, causing the brunette to laugh.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“How long till they’re sleeping together?” Raven asked, looking around the group as they all watched Clarke and Lexa at the bar.

“End of the week.” Anya replied.

“Two days.” Octavia said with a shrug.

“Two hours.” Lincoln said, causing the others to laugh.

“Is there not some rule against it though?” Octavia asked, looking at Anya and then at Lincoln.

“No,” Anya said shaking her head a little, “it’s frowned upon by some people, but there are no rules against it.”

“Why is it frowned upon?” Raven asked.

“Some people see you, regular humans, as being weak,” Lincoln said, “they think that if one of us falls in love with one of you, it’ll just lead to us protecting you all the time.”

“Which is bullshit.” Anya said.

“You couldn’t even let me fall from a ladder earlier.” Raven said with a smirk.

“Oh hush.” Anya replied, rolling her eyes a little.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titus sends Lexa and Anya to Ark General after Abby calls, Clarke invites the two girls and Lincoln over for movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I'm trying to catch up with all of my updates now life seems to have quietened down a little. Hope you all enjoy this part, drop me a comment, let me know.

 

When Lexa walked into the kitchen Anya, Luna and Lincoln were in there with Aden and Tris.

“Good morning.” Lexa said with a smile, walking over to the coffee machine and pouring herself a mug of the drink before turning back around to face the room, noticing everyone looking at her with slightly confused, if not amused, looks on their faces, “what?”

“You’re smiling.” Tris said, narrowing her eyes as she looked at Lexa.

“And?” Lexa asked.

“And it’s not even 9am yet,” Luna said, “you smiling before 9am is like some universal anomaly or something.”

“I’m just in a good mood,” Lexa replied with a small shrug, “and it’s a beautiful day, so…”

“Lexa,” Aden said, motioning to the kitchen window, “it’s raining.”

“So it is.” Lexa said, turning to look out of the window.

“So, who is she?” Tris asked, causing Lexa to turn and look at her.

“Who is who?” Lexa asked, glaring at Anya as the other girl laughed.

“Whoever has you smiling, who is she?” Tris asked in reply.

“I’m just in a good mood,” Lexa said, “shouldn’t you be in class or something?”

“Cancelled,” Tris said, shaking her head a little, “I heard Titus talking to Gustus, said something about a crime scene or something downtown, not sure why that’s our issue though.”

Lexa and Anya looked at each other.

“A crime scene?” Lexa asked, looking back at Tris.

“Yup,” Tris said with a nod, “in some apartment building, not sure what else he said, he closed the door before I could hear anything else.”

“We should probably go and see what that’s about.” Anya said.

“If he needs us, he’ll find us.” Lexa replied, “it’s probably nothing.”

“I guess.” Anya said with a shrug.

At that moment Titus walked into the kitchen, followed by Gustus.

“There you are.” He said, looking at Lexa.

“Well there goes my good mood.” Lexa mumbled.

“I need you to go to Ark General.” Titus said.

“Pick up?” Lexa asked, putting her coffee cup in the sink.

“Possibly.” Titus replied, “a young boy was found this morning in an apartment downtown, the police took him to the hospital to check him over for injuries, one of the doctors there just called me.”

“Do we have the doctors name?” Anya asked, “just so we know who to talk to.”

“Abigail Griffin.” Titus said, causing Lexa and Anya to look at each other.

“Why does the Griffin name keep popping up all the time.” Lincoln said with a smirk.

“You’ve met her before?” Luna asked, looking at Lexa.

“Once or twice.” Lexa replied.

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Lexa and Anya arrived at the hospital they didn’t bother going to the main reception area, as Lexa already knew where Abby’s office was.

“Come in.” Abby called as Lexa knocked on the door.

“You called.” Lexa said with a small smile as she opened the office door and she and Anya walked inside.

“I did,” Abby said with a nod, “it’s a call I honestly never expected to have to make again.”

“Titus didn’t say too much, just said that a kid was found in an apartment downtown this morning.” Lexa said.

“Yes,” Abby replied, “I don’t know if he is… like you, but there is something different about him.”

“Okay,” Lexa said with a nod, “as the police brought him in I’m assuming that they’re keeping an eye on him?”

“He’s in a small private room,” Abby said as she stood up from behind her desk, picking up two visitors passes, “and there is an officer outside the room, which is why you’ll need these.”

She handed the passes to Lexa, who then handed one to Anya.

“Child Protective Services?” Anya asked, looking at what was written on the pass before looking up at Abby, who simply shrugged a little, causing both Lexa and Anya to laugh, “okay.”

They walked from the office and towards the elevator, as they entered the elevator Abby hit the button for the third floor before she turned to face the two girls.

“His name is Zach,” Abby said, filling in some of the information about the kid, “he’s 5 years old. He keeps asking where his daddy is, which is something that nobody can answer at the moment, the police are looking into it.”

“What made you call us?” Lexa asked, “I mean, you said there’s something different about him, what makes you think he’s one of us?”

“While I was examining him earlier, his eyes went white,” Abby said, “completely white, no colour.”

Lexa nodded a little.

“That is a little… unusual.” She said, “has anyone else seen it?”

“No,” Abby said, shaking her head, “well if they have, they haven’t said anything.”

The elevator stopped and the three of them walked out, Lexa and Anya followed Abby as she walked down the corridor towards a small side room. They hung back as Abby talked to the police officer who was standing outside the room, explaining to him that Lexa and Abby were from the CPS, he looked over at them before nodding a little, which caused Lexa to let out a small sigh of relief, she wouldn’t believe they were CPS workers if she saw them, but the rookie on the door obviously did.

“If you’d like to follow me.” Abby said, turning to look at them, a small smile playing on her lips.

As the three of them walked into the room, Lexa turned to Abby.

“Can you drop those blinds?” she asked, causing Abby to nod before she closed the blinds on the door and windows, meaning nobody who walked past could see into the room, “thanks.”

Sitting on the bed in the room was a small boy, blonde almost white hair, with eyes dark enough that Lexa thought they could be black. One thing that Lexa noticed straight away was that he looked terrified.

“Maybe bringing Lincoln would’ve been a good idea.” Lexa said with a sigh as she glanced at Anya.

“Too late for that now,” Anya said with a shrug, “you talk to him, you’re better with kids than I am.”

Lexa walked over to the bed, noticing how Zach pushed himself further up the bed away from Lexa as she got closer, instead of sitting on the bottom of the bed as she had originally planned, Lexa pulled a chair closer to the bed before she sat down.

“Is it okay if I sit here?” she asked, causing the young boy to nod a little, “thanks. My name’s Lexa, what’s your name?”

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.” The young boy said.

“Well,” Lexa said, sitting forward on the chair a little, resting her elbows on her knees as she looked at him, “do you want to know a secret?”

The young boy nodded.

“Now you know my name, if you tell me your name, then we’re not strangers anymore.” She said with a small smile.

“I’m Zach.” He said.

“It’s nice to meet you, Zach.” Lexa said, “this is Anya, and you already know Doctor Griffin.”

He nodded a little.

“Do you know where my daddy is?” he asked.

“No,” Lexa replied with a small shake of her head, “but the police are trying to find out. Can you tell me what happened?”

“I was sleeping and someone knocked on the door,” Zach said, looking down at his hands, “my daddy didn’t answer it, he never answered it without looking to see who it was first…”

“That’s a smart thing to do.” Lexa said, moving from the chair to the bottom of the bed, slowly, “that chair isn’t very comfortable, do you mind if I sit here?”

Zach shook his head.

“Thanks,” Lexa said with a smile, “what happened next?”

“He came into my room and told me to hide,” Zach said, “so I did. I heard a man asking him where I was, my daddy said I wasn’t there, the man hit him. I wanted to help but my daddy always told me that when I was hiding I had to stay there until he came to get me. The man said he was there to take me away, to some place where they could run some tests… my daddy said he wouldn’t let them. I heard more shouting, more fighting… then it went quiet and the police came.”

“Okay,” Lexa said, glancing back at Anya before she looked back at Zach, “do you know why they wanted to take you away?”

“I’m different.” Zach said quietly, “my daddy said I was special.”

“How are you different, Zach?” Lexa asked.

“I see things,” Zach replied, furrowing his brow, “my daddy told me I shouldn’t tell anyone.”

“What kind of things?” Lexa asked.

Zach shook his head quickly, clenching his jaw.

“Zach, it’s okay,” Lexa said, “I’m here to help you, not hurt you.”

“My daddy said I shouldn’t tell…” Zach said, pushing himself as far up the bed as he could, away from Lexa.

“Is your daddy different too?” Lexa asked, hoping to calm the boy down a little.

“No,” Zach said, shaking his head a little, “my mommy was though. She could make flowers grow.”

“Is it genetic?” Abby asked.

“It can be,” Lexa said with a small nod, turning to glance at Abby, “usually from the mother’s side.”

“Are you special too?” Zach asked, causing Lexa to look back at him.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a small smile and a nod, “so is Anya.”

“Do you want to see a neat trick?” Anya asked, causing the young boy to nod.

“Please don’t destroy the room.” Abby said.

“I’ll be careful,” Anya replied, “I promise, Lexa, stand up.”

“Can’t you just use the chair or something?” Lexa asked with a sigh, rolling her eyes.

“No, that’s nowhere near as fun.” Anya said, causing Abby to laugh.

Lexa sighed again and stood up. The next thing she knew Anya had lifted her off the floor.

“Neat, huh?” Anya said, looking at Zach, who’s little eyes were wide with surprise.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s great,” Lexa said, “can you put me down now.”

“Say please.” Anya replied.

“Anya,” Lexa said, turning her head and looking at her, “I swear to god…”

“What do you think, Zach?” Anya asked, looking at the young boy, “should I put her down?”

The young boy nodded, so Anya put Lexa back down.

“Thanks, kid.” Lexa said, smiling a little at the young boy.

“What can you do?” Zach asked, shuffling closer to where Lexa now sits on the bed.

“I can see things too,” Lexa replied, “memories that people have, and I can heal really quickly when someone hurts me.”

“I see things that haven’t happened yet,” Zach said, “sometimes they don’t happen, but most times they do.”

“Do they just pop into your head?” Lexa asked, finding herself curious about the little boy.

“Sometimes if I concentrate really hard,” he said with a nod, “but it mostly happens when I touch someone, or they touch me…”

Lexa held her hand out towards the young boy.

“It doesn’t happen all the time.” Zach said, looking at Lexa’s hand.

“Give it a shot.” She said with a small reassuring smile.

Zach took a deep breath and held his hand out towards Lexa’s hand, as soon as his small fingers touched her hand his eyes changed from their normal dark colour to white, the colour in his iris’s completely disappearing. After about 10 seconds he blinked his eyes, the colour now back.

“What did you see?” Lexa asked.

“A pretty girl,” Zach said, “she has blue eyes, yellow hair. But she’s not happy, she’s sad.”

“Did I make her sad?” Lexa asked, her brow furrowed a little.

“No,” he replied, shaking his head a little, “something else made her sad. But you give her a hug.”

“Does that stop her being sad?” Lexa asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

“It helps.” Zach said with a nod.

“So now we know you’re going to hug Clarke at some point.” Anya said, “awesome.”

“How do you know he’s talking about Clarke?” Abby asked, looking at Anya.

“Lexa isn’t really a hugger,” Anya replied, “so it would have to be Clarke, there aren’t any other blondes that she likes to that extent.”

“Anya…” Lexa said, glaring at Anya.

“Oh come on,” Anya said, “Doctor G has been in a room with you two, I’m not telling her something she doesn’t already know.”

“For the love of god, please shut up.” Lexa said, rolling her eyes.

“Does she know about last night?” Anya asked, a smirk on her lips.

“What happened last night?” Abby asked, looking between the two of them, “Clarke said something about meeting up with friends.”

“Anya wanted to take Raven out,” Lexa said, “but she was too chicken to actually just ask her, so she roped me, Lincoln, Octavia and Clarke in as well.”

“That so isn’t what happened.” Anya said, shaking her head.

“That’s pretty much how I remember it.” Lexa replied, a smirk tugging at her lips.

“Anyway,” Anya said, waving her hand a little, “what happens now, with the kid?”

“We have two choices,” Lexa said, “he can stay here, the cops with put him with children’s services until they find his dad, or he can come with us until they find his dad.”

“Wouldn’t it be safer for him to go with you?” Abby asked, “I mean, if they went to his house to find him, they have to know about him, right?”

Lexa nodded a little before she turned around and looked at Zach.

“It’s up to you, Zach,” she said, “you can come with me and Anya, or you can stay here.”

“Are there other people like you where you are?” he asked.

“Yep,” Lexa replied with a nod, “lots of kids like you too, well not like you, but they’re different too.”

“Can I come with you?” he asked.

“I’ll go and talk to the officer outside.” Abby said, “tell him that you’re taking Zach with you.”

“You’re going to lie to the police?” Lexa asked, a smirk on her lips.

“Bend the truth, ever so slightly.” Abby replied, causing Lexa to laugh.

 

x-x-x-x

 

As Lexa and Anya were walking back to the car with Zach, Lexa carrying him so he didn’t have to walk, the young boy patted her arm.

“What’s up?” she asked.

“Pretty girl…” he said, pointing over to a nearby bench where Clarke was sitting, “she’s sad.”

“And I should go and give her a hug, right?” Lexa asked, causing him to nod a little, “okay. Do you want to go with Anya?”

Anya took Zach from Lexa.

“Don’t take too long, _Casanova_.” Anya said, arching her eyebrow a little.

Lexa rolled her eyes as Anya took Zach over to the car, she took a deep breath before walking over to the bench. Clarke didn’t see her walking over; she was lost in her own little world.

“Hey,” Lexa said, causing Clarke to jump a little, when she looked at her, Lexa could see that she’d been crying, “you okay?”

“Lexa,” Clarke said, quickly wiping her eyes with the sleeve of the jacket she was wearing, “what are you doing here?”

“Your mom called about a kid that was found this morning,” Lexa said, motioning over to the car where Anya was with Zach, “can I sit?”

“Sure.” Clarke said with a nod.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s the matter?” Lexa asked as she sat down next to the blonde.

“It’s stupid.” Clarke replied, shaking her head a little.

“If it’s got you upset, it’s obviously not stupid.” Lexa said, gently resting her hand on Clarke’s leg, squeezing it softly.

“We got a bad call this morning,” Clarke said with a sigh, “car crash outside a school. Everyone in the cars was okay, but they didn’t find out until the car was moved that there was a young girl under the car… I couldn’t save her.”

Instead of saying anything, Lexa simply put her arm around Clarke’s shoulder, pulling the girl closer to her. The simple action caused the floodgates to open, and Clarke cried as she buried her face in Lexa’s neck.

“You’re okay…” Lexa said, softly placing a kiss on Clarke’s head as the blonde cried.

“It’s always the hardest when it’s kids,” Clarke said, still crying, “they’re just so… young, and innocent…”

“Some faiths believe that we’re only on this earth to do what we need to do,” Lexa said, “that there’s that one thing that each of us is supposed to do before we die. Other’s believe that we live more than one life, and we make up for the mistakes of our past life in the next, and only once we have evolved to a certain level, we finally go to heaven or paradise. They believe that when a child dies it’s because they have nothing to fix from their previous life and they’re ready to go to heaven…”

“Do you believe that?” Clarke asked.

“Sometimes,” Lexa replied, “I think sometimes it’s comforting to think about it like that, but it’s also scary to think about how much I must have fucked up in a previous life.”

Clarke laughed a little at that.

“Maybe this is your first time around.” Clarke said.

“If this is my first time around then I think someone has a pretty shitty sense of humor.” Lexa replied, causing Clarke to laugh again, “the sad thing is, Clarke, no matter how much you want to, you can’t save everyone. If it’s someone’s time to go, it’s their time to go.”

“I guess…” Clarke said with a sigh.

“What are you doing, right now?” Lexa asked.

“Wondering what perfume you’re wearing, cause it’s gorgeous.” Clarke said.

“That inside voice thing still isn’t your strong point is it.” Lexa replied with a laugh.

“When it comes to you, no,” Clarke said with a laugh of her own, “I’m still on shift for another 8 hours, so working.”

“Okay,” Lexa said, “what are you doing later?”

“Movie night with Raven and O.” Clarke replied, “why?”

“I was thinking about what I could do to make you feel better.” Lexa said honestly.

“You already have.” Clarke said, “but you and Anya are more than welcome to come round for movie night, maybe bring Lincoln too, I think he and O might have a thing brewing.”

“I’m sure we can figure something out.” Lexa said as Clarke sat up a little straighter, “if you’re sure you can deal with us twice in as many nights?”

“I’m pretty sure I can deal with the hardship.” Clarke said, with a small nod, her eyes flicking from Lexa’s eyes to her lips.

“Wouldn’t want to put anyone out…” Lexa replied, a small smile tugging at her lips.

“You wouldn’t be.” Clarke said, feeling herself moving closer to Lexa.

Just before their lips connected a car horn sounded, causing them to both jump back at little.

“I’m going to kill Anya.” Lexa said, with a small laugh.

“I guess I’ll see you later.” Clarke said with a small smile.

“Count on it.” Lexa replied with a nod.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke, Raven and Octavia were getting everything ready for movie night. Clarke didn’t know whether Lexa and the others would be able to make it, but she had told Raven and Octavia that they might be there, so they were planning accordingly. Usually when it was just the three of them they’d end up eating way too much popcorn, and other sugary snacks, drinking too much wine or beer, and pass out surrounded by a mass of blankets and pillows. There had been times when they’d all woken up in the living room the following morning and not remembered anything about the previous night.

“Okay,” Raven said, bringing Clarke’s fluffy blanket through from her room and dropping it on the sofa, “that’s about it. Have we got everything else?”

“Food, drink, soft surfaces for if we pass out.” Octavia said, running through the checklist, “yep, that’s everything.”

“Clarke,” Raven said, looking at the blonde, “just how much do you like Lexa?”

The blonde just looked at her, a confused look on her face.

“Well, I’m thinking if you really like her, maybe lay off the alcohol,” Raven said with a smirk, “you tend to turn into a cute little ball of mush when you’re drunk.”

“Then maybe you should lay off the alcohol too,” Clarke shot back, “you turn into a total frat boy when you’re drunk, and I’m not sure if Anya would appreciate being molested while watching the movie.”

“She probably wouldn’t mind actually.” Octavia said, causing the other two to start laughing.

A knock at the door, stopped the laughter.

“I’ve got it.” Clarke said, walking to the front door, she opened it to find Lincoln, “Hey Lincoln.”

“Hey,” he said with a smile, “they’re on their way up.”

She stepped aside and let him in, before she heard Anya and Lexa.

“But that’s just because you’re an asshole,” Lexa said as they walked down the hallway towards the apartment, “you’re lucky that cop didn’t arrest you.”

“I wasn’t speeding that much.” Anya said with a sigh, shaking her head a little.

“You were doing 50 in a 30 zone, An.” Lexa said with a laugh, “not sure the cop appreciated being told that he was lucky you didn’t go faster because his hunk of junk car wouldn’t be able to keep up.”

Clarke was laughing a little as the two reached the apartment, Lexa and Anya’s relationship amused her a lot, she figured they’d been around each other for a very long time as they bickered back and forth like siblings. Well she assumed that’s what it was like, her only reference for a sibling relationship was Octavia and Bellamy, and it was very similar.

“Hi.” Clarke said as the two girls stopped at the door.

“We come bearing gifts.” Lexa said, holding up the small crate of beer.

“Awesome.” Clarke said with a smile.

“I’ll take that.” Anya said, taking the crate off Lexa, walking into the apartment as Clarke stepped aside and let her in.

“Hey…” Lexa said with a soft smile, once she and Clarke were standing alone.

“Hey,” Clarke replied with a smile of her own, “I’m glad you could make it.”

“I may get a call and need to take off,” Lexa said, almost apologetically, “but I’m here for now.”

“I’ll take what I can get.” Clarke said, mentally kicking herself as she felt her face blush.

Lexa couldn’t stop the small smile tugging at her lips as Clarke waved her into the apartment.

“Okay,” Raven said as Lexa walked into the room, “Lexa, you’re on the sofa with Clarke.”

“What Raven means is you can sit wherever you want to.” Clarke said, shooting Raven a look as she walked up behind Lexa.

Raven smirked a little as Lexa shrugged and sat down on the sofa.

“Raven,” Octavia said, looking at her phone, “didn’t you say Mount Weather Enterprises had offered you a job?”

“Yeah,” Raven said with a nod as she sat down on the double seater with Anya, “I told them in very polite terms where they could stick it though, I’m more than happy working with Becca, why?”

“Doesn’t Finn work there?” the younger girl asked.

“Yeah.” Raven said.

“Well Bellamy just text me and said that he had a job interview with them earlier,” Octavia said, “and he got the job.”

“Doing what?” Lexa asked, trying to sound casually interested as Anya, Lincoln and Clarke all looked at her.

“Some kind of security job,” Octavia said with a shrug, putting her phone down, “he’s not smart enough to do any other job for them.”

“Since when does a research company need security?” Clarke asked as she sat down on the sofa near Lexa.

“They’re working on something pretty important,” Raven said with a shrug, “they didn’t give me too many details but they did mention that it could be the biggest scientific breakthrough in the last 50 years or something.”

“Bellamy is your brother, right?” Lincoln asked, causing Octavia to nod, “and who’s Finn?”

“My ex.” Clarke replied, “I didn’t know he was working there though.”

“He didn’t mention it the last time we all met up,” Raven said, “just said he had a new job.”

“Okay,” Clarke said, noticing the look on Lexa’s face, “let’s get this movie night started shall we.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

About an hour into the first movie, Clarke noticed that Lexa still hadn’t relaxed after the early mention of Mount Weather Enterprises.

“You okay?” she asked quietly, as she moved closer to where Lexa was sitting.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod, smiling a little as Clarke nudged her arm, “just thinking.”

“About Mount Weather?” the blonde asked.

“I’m not sure how I feel about your friends working for them.” Lexa said, with a small shrug, “I mean we don’t know exactly what they’re doing, but we know it’s not going to be good for my people.”

“Like Octavia said, Bellamy isn’t smart enough to be doing anything important there,” Clarke said, resisting the urge to rest her head on Lexa’s shoulder, “and Finn certainly isn’t smart enough. So they probably have no idea what’s going on there.”

“Maybe.” Lexa said with a sigh.

“I can ask them about it,” Clarke said, causing the brunette to turn her head and look at her, “you know, just little questions…”

“It’s probably best not to ask too many questions, Clarke,” Lexa replied, making Clarke turn and look at her instead of at the movie, the blonde looking at little surprised at how close their faces now were, “hey…”

“Sorry,” Clarke said, blushing as she shook her head a little, “I didn’t realise I moved that much, I…”

“Don’t be sorry,” Lexa said with a small smile, “I’m not complaining.”

“No?” Clarke asked.

“Nope.” Lexa replied shaking her head.

Clarke had to bite the inside of the cheek to stop herself smiling too much at Lexa’s words, as she turned her head back to the movie again. Lexa didn’t take her eyes off Clarke; the blonde was captivating.

“I can feel you watching me you know.” Clarke said with a small laugh.

“Want me to stop?” Lexa asked.

“No.” Clarke said, shaking her head before she looked back at Lexa.

Lexa didn’t know what came over her, she found herself moving closer to Clarke, softly kissing the blonde. A small smile tugged at her lips as she felt Clarke sigh as their lips connected.

“Finally.” Anya mumbled, rolling her eyes and shaking her head a little, which caused Raven to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke starts asking too many questions, putting herself well and truly on Mount Weather's radar and bringing out Lexa's protective side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a few people asking me to update this one, so I figured I might as well do that. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Holidays, or happy Sunday if you don't celebrate anything. Drop me a comment, let me know what you think of this part:)

 

A couple of days had passed since Lexa, Anya and Lincoln had been over to watch a movie. Clarke was sitting in a coffee shop not far from her apartment, it was her day off and she was meeting Bellamy for coffee. She had told Lexa that she wouldn’t start asking questions about Mount Weather Enterprises, but there had been a niggling thought in the back of her head, she knew that she could probably find something out if she talked to Bellamy. She’d be able to get more information out of Finn, but she knew that she would have to flirt with him to do it and she didn’t want to do that.

Clarke checked her phone again while she waited for Bellamy to get back from the bathroom, she had a text message from Raven asking her where she was. She replied quickly as Bellamy walked back over to the table and sat down.

“Where were we?” he asked.

“You were just telling me about your new job.” Clarke replied, putting her phone back down on the table.

“Oh right,” Bellamy said, “so I just started there, as you know, but it pays really well.”

“So today is your day off or something?” the blonde asked.

“No,” Bellamy said, shaking his head, “I actually work nights.”

“Why do Mount Weather Enterprises need night security…” Clarke said, more to herself than Bellamy.

“They have work going on there around the clock,” Bellamy said, obviously thinking that she was talking to him rather than herself, “Finn told me there’s something going on down in the lab they have, he doesn’t know what though, some kind of medical trial or something.”

“How many people are involved in this medical trial?” the blonde asked.

“5 I think, though I heard someone say that they’re expecting more people soon.” Bellamy replied, “I don’t tend to ask too many questions.”

Clarke nodded a little, making a mental note about what Bellamy was saying so she could pass the information on to Lexa, though she knew that Lexa wouldn’t be too happy about her talking to Bellamy about anything to do with Mount Weather Enterprises as she’d already said it probably wasn’t a good idea.

“Rumor has it there’s been some kind of boardroom shuffling going on there.” Clarke said.

“I wouldn’t know anything about that,” Bellamy said with a small shrug, “I heard something about the old guy stepping aside and his son taking over, but I’m just working security, all that stuff isn’t really anything that concerns me.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke had fallen asleep on the sofa when she got back to her apartment, she was woken up by someone knocking loudly on the door. As she stood up the knocking continued at the door.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming.” She yelled as she walked towards the door.

Clarke opened the door to find a man she didn’t know standing there.

“Can I help you?” Clarke asked.

“Clarke Griffin?” the man asked in reply.

“That depends who is asking.” Clarke said, folding her arms across her chest.

Before the man could say anything else, Lexa walked up the hallway. As the brunette walked up to the door the man looked at her and narrowed his eyes a little.

“This is a surprise.” Clarke said, a small smile tugging at her lips as she looked at Lexa.

“You busy?” the brunette asked, glancing at the man before she looked back at Clarke.

“No,” Clarke replied, shaking her head a little, “come on in.”

Clarke stepped aside and let Lexa into her apartment, the man at the door handed her an envelope before walking away again.

“Who was that?” Lexa asked as Clarke closed the apartment door and walked into the living room, looking down at the envelope in her hand.

“No idea,” Clarke said with a small shrug, “he obviously knows who I am though.”

Clarke opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper that was inside.

“Your curiosity will get you hurt.” Clarke said, reading from the page, her brow furrowed a little.

“Your curiosity in what?” Lexa asked, standing up from where she had sat down on the sofa, “What did you do, Clarke?”

“I met up with Bellamy this morning.” Clarke said.

“Bellamy, as in your friend who just started working security at Mount Weather?” Lexa said, the look on Clarke’s face let her know the answer to that question, “I told you not to start asking questions.”

“I know,” Clarke replied with a sigh, “I was just trying to help, I mean your people are going missing, I thought maybe I could find something out that would help you.”

“Okay,” Lexa said with a sigh, as she sat down on the sofa again, knowing that she shouldn’t get angry at Clarke as she knew the blonde had only been trying to help, “how did they know you were talking to Bellamy, or where you live?”

“I have no idea.” Clarke said.

Clarke had no idea if anyone had seen her talking to Bellamy, or how they would know where she lived.

“We need to get you out of here.” Lexa said, an idea forming in her head, “pack a bag or something.”

“I can’t just leave, Lexa.” Clarke replied, “what am I going to say to Raven, she lives here too you know.”

“Just pack a bag, Clarke, please.” Lexa said, “they know you’ve been asking questions, they know where you live, you’re not safe here.”

“Okay,” Clarke said with a small nod, admitting defeat, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Clarke walked into her room, closing the door. As soon as the door closed, Lexa got her phone out of her pocket and called Anya.

“Talk to me.” Anya said as she answered her phone.

“Do you know if anyone is using the safe house?” Lexa asked, running her hand through her hair as she stood up.

“Not that I know of,” Anya replied, “I’ll have to check with Gustus to be sure though, why?”

“Clarke met up with her friend Bellamy this morning,” Lexa said with a sigh, “when I got to her apartment there was a man here, he gave her an envelope. It had a piece of paper in it that said ‘your curiosity will get you hurt’. I have no idea what would have happened if I hadn’t turned up when I did…”

“She was asking the wrong questions, obviously.” Anya said with a sigh of her own, “what made you go to her place?”

“Honestly,” Lexa said, “I have no idea, I just had a feeling that I needed to be here.”

“Are you sure the safe house is the best idea?” Anya asked.

“Where else should I take her, Anya?” Lexa asked in reply, “it’s not like I can bring her to the school, Titus would blow a gasket or something.”

“Bring her here, Lexa,” Anya said, “I’ll explain everything to Titus. The safe house isn’t going to be a good idea because we need you here and you’re not going to want to leave her there alone.”

“Ahn…” Lexa said.

“Bring her here.” Anya said, interrupting her, “Titus is going to want to know what she managed to find out from her friend anyway, two birds with one stone.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa hadn’t said a word since she started driving her car back to the school with Clarke in the passenger seat.

“Are you going to tell me where you’re taking me?” Clarke asked, glancing over at Lexa.

“Somewhere safe.” Lexa replied, keeping her eyes fixed on the road.

“You haven’t asked what Bellamy said.” The blonde said, “you’re driving me somewhere safe and you have no idea what he even said yet.”

“All in good time, Clarke.” Lexa said.

Clarke realized when she looked out of the window that they had left the city behind, she furrowed her brow a little as Lexa pulled down a road lined with trees, towards a large set of gates which were set in a high stone wall. The brunette hit a small button on the dash of the car, causing the gates to open.

As they drove through the gates, Clarke could feel her mouth drop open a little as she looked at the building.

“You okay over there, Clarke?” Lexa asked, amusement clear in her voice.

“What is this place?” Clarke asked in reply.

Lexa smiled a little to herself as she pulled the car into the garage, the smile dropping from her face when she saw Anya and Gustus waiting.

The brunette got out of the car, Clarke following behind her.

“How pissed off is he?” Lexa asked Anya as she hung the car keys back in their rightful place.

“On a scale of one to ten,” Anya said, “he’s an 11.”

“Awesome.” Lexa replied, rolling her eyes a little before she looked at Clarke, “you already know Anya, and this big scary looking guy is Gustus. Gustus, this is Clarke.”

“I assumed as much.” Gustus said, “he’s waiting for you.”

Gustus turned and walked from the garage, obviously expecting Lexa and Clarke to follow him.

“I am so screwed…” Lexa mumbled, dropping her head and dragging her feet slightly.

“Stop acting like a child,” Anya said, nudging Lexa, “the sooner you get the over with, the sooner you can show Clarke around.”

“Do you want to maybe start by telling me where we are?” Clarke asked, following behind the two.

“You remember Raven mentioned the school?” Anya said, glancing at Clarke, the blonde nodding in reply, “well, welcome.”

Clarke continued to follow Lexa and Anya down the wood panel lined hallway. As they passed one of the doors Clarke could see a young girl looking at her with very curious eyes, the young girl slipped out of the room and followed them down the corridor.

“Someone is following us.” Clarke said quietly stepping closer to Lexa.

Lexa glanced behind them, a smile tugging at her lips when she saw the young girl.

“Something you want, Tris?” she asked.

“Who’s your friend?” Tris asked, skipping past Clarke and grabbing Lexa’s hand.

“Her name is Clarke.” Lexa replied, looking down at the girl.

“What can she do?” the young girl asked.

“She’s good at getting herself into trouble.” Lexa said with a small smirk.

“She’s human?” Tris said, causing Lexa to nod, “cool.”

Tris turned and looked at Clarke, before she looked up at Lexa again.

“She’s pretty.” Tris said.

“She is.” Lexa replied.

Clarke felt a small smile tug at her lips.

Gustus stopped outside Titus’s office, causing Lexa, Tris and Anya to stop as well.

“Have fun.” Tris said with a grin before she let go of Lexa’s hand and skipped back down the corridor.

Lexa took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before she opened the office door and motioned for Clarke to follow her, which Clarke did, not sure what to expect. What she didn’t expect was to see a bald guy standing by the window looking out over a large garden.

“Sit.” Titus said without turning to look at them.

Lexa nodded to Clarke as she sat down on one of the chairs, Clarke sitting down on the other.

“Anya tells me that you have information about Mount Weather.” Titus said, looking at Clarke as he walked over to the desk and sat down behind it.

“Do you want to turn down the melodramatic shit.” Lexa said, arching her eyebrow a little as she looked at Titus.

“You brought a human into our sanctuary,” Titus said to Lexa, “I suggest you remain quiet until I’m ready to talk to you.”

“You might scare the kids, Titus, but you stopped scaring me a long time ago,” Lexa replied with a sigh, “Clarke thought she could help.”

“She wouldn’t know anything about us or what was going on if you hadn’t…” he started to say.

“If I hadn’t decided to stop and save people’s lives?” Lexa asked, her anger starting to build, “If I hadn’t thought that for once trying something normal might be fun?”

“I thought it would help if I talked to Bellamy as he works at Mount Weather Enterprises,” Clarke said, causing both Titus and Lexa to look at her, Titus was looking like he couldn’t believe that she had the audacity to interrupt whatever was going on with him and Lexa, but Clarke could tell that Lexa was getting angry, so she really didn’t care what the bald guy thought, “from what I understand you’ve been trying to find out all the information you can, but you don’t have anyone on the inside.”

“And neither do you as you’ve ended up here because Lexa has fears for your safety,” Titus said, “obviously your inside man isn’t that concerned.”

“Bellamy wouldn’t have told anyone that I was asking him questions about his workplace,” Clarke replied, “he works nights, so my best guess is he’s actually at home asleep right about now.”

“So how would anyone have known that…” Titus started to say.

“What did you find out, Clarke?” Lexa asked, interrupting Titus, much to the man’s distain.

“He told me that they have work going on there round the clock,” Clarke said, glancing at Lexa before looking back at Titus, “medical trials, or that’s what they’ve been told they are. Right now they have 5 people taking part in these trials, but he said that they’re expecting more soon.”

“5,” Titus said, furrowing his brow slightly, “but we only know of 4 people who have gone missing.”

“5 if you include Zach’s father,” Lexa said with a sigh, “the police still haven’t been able to find him.”

“But he’s human,” Titus replied, “what use would they have with a human?”

“Maybe they didn’t know he was human when they took him,” the brunette said with a shrug, “they were there for Zach, not him.”

“That’s possible I suppose.” Titus said with a sigh, “did your friend tell you anything else?”

“He mentioned something about a lab, where the medical trials are taking place.” Clarke said, “other than that, not really.”

“Well it gives us something to go on,” Titus said, “if they’re expecting more people, then they’ll have to take more people. I’ll get a message to Indra, let her know to tell people to be extra vigilant.”

“Sounds good.” Lexa replied with a nod, “anything else?”

“Not at the moment.” Titus said, causing Lexa to stand up.

Clarke followed Lexa to the door of the office.

“If she’s staying here, she’s your responsibility Lexa.” Titus said as Lexa opened the office door.

Lexa stopped as if she was going to say something, but she didn’t, she just walked out of the office, closing the door behind Clarke as the blonde left the room.

“Maybe I should just go back home.” Clarke said, “I don’t want to cause any problems.”

“No,” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little, “Titus is just being an asshole, it’s not safe for you to go home.”

“What about Raven?” Clarke asked, “she lives there too, what happens if someone from Mount Weather turns up there looking for me and she’s there?”

“Raven is safe, Clarke,” Lexa said, “in fact Anya is collecting her from work at the end of her shift and bringing her here as well.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa and Clarke were walking around the grounds of the huge house, Clarke was currently drawing a lot of interest from the kids who were outside.

“Why do I get the feeling that I’m being judged?” Clarke asked Lexa quietly as they passed another small group of children who all watched them carefully as they walked passed.

“You’re something new,” Lexa said with a small smile, “they’re curious, they’re trying to figure you out.”

“You mean trying to figure out whether I’m human or not?” Clarke said.

“That and trying to figure out if you’re a threat,” Lexa replied with a small nod, “they’re safe here, they’re not used to people coming in from the outside.”

“Hey Lexa.” Tris said, hanging upside down from one of the tree branches in front of Lexa, causing Clarke to jump a little, which in turn caused Lexa to laugh.

“We’re going to need to get a doctor to look at you,” Lexa said to Tris, “I’m pretty sure you’re part spider-monkey.”

The young girl grinned and dropped down from the tree, flipping in mid-air and landing on her feet.

“And now you’re showing off.” Lexa said, shaking her head a little.

“I’ve got mad skills.” Tris said with a nod, “How long is your friend staying here?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Lexa replied honestly, “why?”

“Just curious.” Tris said with a shrug, “Anya said Raven is coming back, is she going to be staying here too?”

“For a little while.” Lexa said with a nod.

“Humans always find ways of getting into trouble don’t they.” Tris said with a dramatic sigh.

“That they do, kid,” Lexa said, “that they do.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes back to work after agreeing to a few 'conditions' with Lexa. Lexa has a chat with Bellamy, and later finds out more about Becca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we go with an update for this. I've already started on the next chapter as well, so don't forget to drop me a comment and let me know what you think and whether you like where it's heading.

 

Clarke and Raven had been staying at the school for a couple of days, everything seemed to be going okay for Raven as she could work from the school, Clarke on the other hand had to call in sick from work. She really hadn’t wanted to, but Lexa assured her it would only be for a couple of days until they could work something out. Lexa’s solution was a tracking device that Raven had implanted into Clarke’s phone, and Lexa driving Clarke to work and collecting her again once her shift was over.

The blonde was sure that everyone was worrying for nothing, though when her mother had called her the night before she was due to go back to work and told her that her apartment had been trashed, she started to think otherwise. She’d known it was stupid to start asking questions, but she had been sure that nothing would come of it.

So now she was sitting in Lexa’s car outside the ambulance depot, about to go in to start her shift.

“If anything seems slightly suspicious…” Lexa started to say.

“Lexa, relax,” Clarke said, interrupting her, “it’s not like you can request a specific ambulance crew when you call 911, okay, I’ll be okay.”

“Right,” Lexa said with a sigh and a nod, her brow furrowed a little, “but seriously, if…”

“I’ll call you or Anya,” Clarke said with a soft smile, Lexa’s protective side really warmed her heart, “worst case scenario, I’ll call Gustus.”

That made Lexa laugh a little as she knew that Clarke and Gustus weren’t really getting along very well.

“I’ll be here to pick you up when your shift ends, okay.” Lexa said as she looked at the blonde, “if I can’t make it for whatever reason, then Anya will be here. I’ll text you and let you know.”

“Okay,” Clarke replied with a small nod, “try not to worry too much, okay, everything will be fine.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Lexa said, “have a good day.”

Without thinking too much, Clarke leant over the center console of the car and quickly placed a soft kiss on Lexa’s cheek, before she hurried out of the car and towards the building. Lexa stayed parked where she was until she saw Clarke go into the building, then she started her car and pulled away.

“Was that Lexa who just dropped you off?” Octavia asked as soon as Clarke was in the door.

“You spying on me now?” Clarke asked as the pair walked to the locker room.

“Spying is such a negative word,” Octavia replied, causing Clarke to look at her and raise her eyebrow slightly, “I prefer the term taking an interest in your wellbeing.”

“Right, of course.” Clarke said with a nod, before she and Octavia both started to laugh.

“But seriously, how’re things going with Lexa?” Octavia asked.

“Slowly,” Clarke replied as they walked into the locker room, “I mean, I thought after movie night that things were moving forward, but now… I’m guessing Lincoln has told you what’s going on.”

“He has,” Octavia said with a nod, “though I’m pretty sure that Bell doesn’t have anything to do with it.”

“I don’t think he has either,” Clarke said honestly, it had never crossed her mind that Bellamy would be to blame for anything that had happened in the previous few days, “but, you know, it’s like now that I’m staying at… her place, things have pulled back to a glacial pace.”

“She’s just looking out for you, Clarke.” Octavia said.

“I know.” Clarke replied with a nod.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was standing with her back against the wall of the apartment building while she waited, her foot resting on the wall behind her as she watched people come and go. As another car parked up she took one last look at her phone before putting it in her pocket. This was the guy she’d been waiting for.

“Bellamy Blake?” she asked as Bellamy walked over to the apartment door.

“Yeah,” Bellamy replied, “and you are?”

“Lexa, I’m a friend of Clarkes.” Lexa said.

What Bellamy said next was going to determine the course of action Lexa would take. She needed to talk to Bellamy to find out if he had said anything to anyone about Clarke asking questions, Clarke and Raven both thought he had nothing to do with any of it, as did Octavia according to Lincoln, but Lexa needed to find out for herself one way or the other.

“How is she?” Bellamy asked, “I haven’t heard from her in a couple of days. I stopped by her apartment the other night, but there was no one there.”

“Pipe burst,” Lexa lied, “so she and Raven are staying somewhere else until the issues are sorted out.”

“That sucks,” Bellamy said, “was there a lot of damage?”

“I’m not sure,” Lexa replied, “they’re still assessing the damage, find out what can be fixed.”

“Well if she needs anything, let her know that she can call me anytime.” He said.

“Will do.” Lexa said with a nod.

With that Bellamy walked into the apartment building. Lexa found it curious that he hadn’t asked her why she was there, but she figured maybe that was just who he was. Both Octavia and Raven had said he wasn’t too smart. From what Lexa could pick up from his body language when they had talked about Clarke, he wasn’t lying at all, and he didn’t disbelieve her when she had said a pipe burst.

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Lexa arrived back at the mansion she went through to the small tech room that had been set up so that Raven could work from there. Titus hadn’t put up as much of a fight as she’d expected him to when she talked to him about it, though she knew that he and Becca, Raven’s boss, went back years. Lexa was sure that Becca wasn’t as human as she appeared to be, but she never pushed the issue, she’d never had any reason to.

“If Bellamy calls and asks why you’re not staying at your apartment, a pipe burst, so you’re staying somewhere else for a while.” Lexa said as she dropped herself down on the sofa that was at the side of the room.

“You went to talk to him?” Raven asked, not looking up from what she was doing.

“I did,” Lexa replied, “had to find out for myself if he had anything to do with what’s happening with Clarke.”

“And…?” Raven asked, looking over at Lexa.

“He didn’t seem to be lying.” Lexa said.

“He has a tell when he’s lying,” Raven said with a laugh, “he rubs the back of his neck.”

Lexa thought back to the conversation she’d had with Bellamy and he hadn’t done that at all.

“Becca called earlier,” Raven said, causing Lexa to look at her, “she said she has a present for you.”

“For me?” Lexa asked.

“Well for everyone here, but yeah, specifically for you.” Raven said, motioning for Lexa to walk over to her, when Lexa was standing next to her, Raven typed a few things on the keyboard and once she was done the computer screen was filled with what looked to be CCTV footage.

“What is that?” Lexa asked, her brow furrowed as she looked at the images.

“That, my dear freak of nature, is Mount Weather Enterprises.” Raven said, a smirk tugging at her lips.

“You hacked into their security feed?” Lexa asked, glancing at Raven before looking back at the screen.

“I didn’t,” Raven replied, shaking her head a little, “I tried, but failed every time. They have some serious firewalls. What we’re looking at is the entrance to the building, this camera here shows the parking garage, and this camera here is the lobby. That’s as far as we’ve got right now. Becca has been working on a program that can bypass any security feature, she’s been looking for a test subject, Mount Weather is the perfect place.”

“Why is she helping us?” Lexa said.

“You can ask her that later, she’s coming to see Titus.” Raven said, grabbing a small pocket-sized tablet from the table near the computer, before handing it to Lexa, “that shows where Clarke is, that little red dot is the tracking device in her phone. The tablet is small enough that you can take it anywhere you go.”

“Thanks…” Lexa said with a nod.

“You really like her, don’t you?” Raven asked, a small smirk on her lips.

“Is this the part where you tell me that if I hurt her, you’ll find some way to blow me up or something?” Lexa asked in reply.

“Nope,” Raven said, shaking her head, “not sure what kind of bomb I’d have to build to actually blow you up, what with the whole super speed healing and shit, wouldn’t waste the materials.”

Lexa laughed at that.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke and Octavia had just dropped another patient off at the hospital when Clarke caught sight of her mother talking to one of the nurses.

“O,” she said, “I’m just going to see how my mom is, I’ll catch you up okay?”

“Sure thing.” Octavia said, pushing the trolley back out towards the ambulance.

Clarke walked over to her mom.

“Hey.” Clarke said, causing Abby to look at her, a small smile gracing her mom’s lips as she saw her.

“Hey sweetheart,” Abby replied, giving Clarke a quick hug, “you back at work?”

“Yep,” Clarke said with a nod, “it’s like my only freedom of the day, cause Lexa insists on dropping me off and collecting me.”

“She’s just worried about you,” Abby said with a soft smile, “she’s more aware of the dangers than you are, just trust her, okay?”

“Yeah I know,” Clarke said with a sigh, “it’s just… irritating, you know. It’s like when I went into my senior year at high school and you and dad decided that I could go to parties but only if you knew exactly where I was, and if I was home by a set time…”

“That’s what happens when people actually care about your wellbeing, honey.” Abby said with a laugh, “and Lexa cares.”

“I’m not sure why,” Clarke replied, “surely it would be easier for her if she didn’t. I mean, I’m only human, right. And us humans always manage to find a way to get ourselves into trouble.”

“Did Lexa say that?” Abby asked.

“No,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “one of the kids at the school, Tris. She’s… er… interesting.”

“I bet there are a lot of interesting children there.” Abby said with a laugh.

“It definitely doesn’t get boring that’s for sure.” Clarke said.

“Clarke,” Octavia called from the doorway, “we’ve got a call.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke had been sitting with Octavia in the locker room of the ambulance depot when Lexa sent her a text telling her she was outside.

“Lexa here?” Octavia asked as Clarke stood up and grabbed her jacket.

“Yep,” Clarke replied with a nod, “see you tomorrow?”

“You sure will.” Octavia said with a smile.

As Clarke left the building it didn’t take her long to see Lexa’s car.

“Good day?” Lexa asked as Clarke got in the passenger seat of the car.

“Not bad,” Clarke replied, as Lexa started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, “there was a three-car pileup on the highway, no serious injuries with that one. Some guy thought it’d be a cool idea to throw himself off a third story balcony into a pool, he’s going to be in hospital for a while…”

“Did he miss the pool?” Lexa asked with a laugh.

“No, actually, he hit the pool,” Clarke said, with a small laugh of her own, “he just hit it with his stomach.”

“Ouch.” Lexa replied.

The conversation about Clarke’s day continued for a while, until the blonde realized that Lexa had a frown on her face.

“What’s the matter?” Clarke asked as she looked at the brunette.

“Nothing yet.” Lexa replied, taking the next left as they drove, making Clarke even more confused as the school was outside the city and they had already been on the main road which lead from the city.

She noticed that Lexa kept looking at the rear-view mirror, and the side mirror. Clarke turned in her seat and saw headlights following them, which wasn’t really a surprise as it wasn’t that late and there was still a lot of traffic on the street. As Lexa made another turn, the car behind them followed, again.

“Are we being followed?” Clarke asked, looking back at Lexa.

“I think so.” Lexa replied with a sigh, “I’m going to stop off at Indra’s. We can stay there for a little while and then head back, hopefully whoever it is will get bored of waiting.”

It didn’t take long for them to reach Indra’s. As Lexa pulled the car to a stop outside, Clarke looked back and saw the car that had been following them park up across the street.

“They’re stopping too…” Clarke said.

“I expected them to,” Lexa said, glancing over at the other car before she got out of her car, waiting for Clarke to follow before she headed into the bookstore front, “Ryder, we’re being followed, can you keep an eye on that range-rover that just parked up across the street?”

“Sure thing,” Ryder said with a nod, as he hit the button allowing them downstairs, “want me to let you know when they leave?”

“Please.” Lexa said with a nod of her own.

As soon as Lexa and Clarke had gone downstairs, Ryder hit the button again, closing the door. It wasn’t much longer when two guys walked into the shop after getting out of the car that Lexa had asked him to keep an eye on.

“Welcome to Indra’s bookstore, how can I help?” Ryder asked.

“We’re just looking.” One of the guys said.

“Well if there’s anything you need help with, let me know.” Ryder replied.

As the two men looked around the small store, Ryder kept his eye on them, glancing up at them from the book he wasn’t reading on the counter.

“They’re not here.” One man said to the other.

“What do you mean they’re not here,” the other man said, “we saw them come in here.”

“Well they’re not here now.” The first man said.

“Is there a back way out of here?” the second man said, walking over to the counter.

“Nope.” Ryder said, shaking his head.

The two men didn’t say anything else, they just left the shop, got back in their car and drove away. A few moments later Ryder picked up the phone and called down to the bar.

“Let Lexa know they’ve gone.” He said, before hanging up the phone.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was sitting in one of the trees in the grounds of the mansion, the kids had all gone to bed and Clarke and Raven were watching a movie.

“Clarke tells me you were followed earlier.” Gustus said as he walked over to the tree and stood leaning against the trunk.

“Yeah,” Lexa replied with a nod, “I didn’t get a look at the plates, all I know is that it was a range-rover. Ryder said that two guys came into Indra’s just after we did, Indra has said she’ll send the security footage over so we can have a look at it.”

“Is this girl really worth it, Lexa?” Gustus asked with a sigh.

“This isn’t just about Clarke,” Lexa said, jumping down from the tree, “those assholes are taking our people, Gustus, we need to stop it.”

“Would you be going to all this trouble for…” Gustus started to say.

“Stop,” Lexa said, interrupting him, “trust that I know what I’m doing.”

“You’re risking a lot,” Gustus said with a sigh, pushing himself away from the tree, “if they follow you out here… this is a sanctuary for these kids, Lexa, a safe place. We need to keep it that way.”

Lexa stood and watched as Gustus walked back to the house.

“He always did worry too much.” Becca said, walking over from where she had watched the exchange in the shadows of another nearby tree.

“Titus didn’t mention you were here.” Lexa said as she looked at the other woman.

“Titus forgets to mention a lot, Lexa.” Becca said with a small smile, “I like to think of it as selective memory loss.”

“Raven mentioned that you’ve got some program in the Mount Weather security system.” Lexa said.

“I do,” Becca said with a nod, “hopefully by morning we’ll have full access to their camera’s and we can find out what’s going on in there.”

“Why are you helping us?” Lexa asked.

“Let’s call it an invested interest.” Becca replied.

“You’re not human.” Lexa stated.

“No,” Becca said, shaking her head, “I’m not. But, unlike you, I don’t have any funky abilities. As you know, with people like us, our brain capacity is way above what would be considered normal for humans. They use 10% of their brains. 10%. If they had access to the other 90% they’d probably be dangerous.”

Lexa laughed.

“Our abilities stem from the fact that we do have access to more of our brains,” Becca continued, “on average our people use between 30% and 50% of their brains.”

“And you?” Lexa asked.

“75%.” Becca replied.

“Wow,” Lexa said, “guess that makes you super-smart, huh.”

“That is my ability, my gift as Titus would call it.” Becca said with a nod, “I used to actually be jealous of people with other abilities. Take you for instance, you have rapid regeneration, you’re faster and stronger…”

“I also have a really bad temper at times.” Lexa replied, causing Becca to laugh a little.

“So I’ve been told,” Becca said, “you also have the ability to see people’s memories. I used to think that having another ability would be so much better, but then I realized that it probably wouldn’t be. Even with all the training and work to control another ability, there’s always a chance that someone is going to witness it, that you could lose control for a split second. I can live out there, in the world, some kids here are never going to get the chance to do that. You could.”

“Nah,” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “I don’t belong out there.”

“Don’t limit yourself, Lexa,” Becca said, “don’t believe you’re only capable of what Titus tells you that you’re capable of.”

“I’m not sure I could ever have a normal life,” Lexa said with a sigh, “I’m not sure I deserve a normal life.”

“Everything that you’ve done has been for the good of these kids,” Becca said as she looked at Lexa, “the world out there isn’t ready to accept that people like us exist, they’re not ready to accept that humanity is evolving. They are getting there though, it’s just taking them time. One day, it will be normal to see a kid like Tris in a regular school.”

“You really believe that?” Lexa asked.

“Yes,” Becca said with a nod, “I do. There are things going on in the world of government and politics that the general public don’t know about, they know we exist, and while we’re not a threat to them, they will allow our existence to continue. If Mount Weather succeed with what they’re trying to do… that puts all of us at risk.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police find Zach's father, and Clarke goes missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a plot twist that I was planning but wasn't expecting to happen for at least another chapter, but it happened, so I had to go with it. Please comment and let me know what you think.

After a few days, Clarke and Lexa had fallen into an easy routine, the blonde was surprised when she found herself looking forward to the green-eyed brunette picking her up from work. Lexa spent all the time that she could trying to figure out what Mount Weather were up to, and whether the two men who had followed her and Clarke from the Ambulance Depot had any connections to the company. She knew they probably did, but had no way of proving it. She had run the images that they had managed to get from the CCTV footage that Indra had sent against the personnel records of employees working for Mount Weather, and had got no matches.

Late one night she was sitting behind a computer screen, running more information, when Anya walked into the room.

“Cops pulled 3 bodies from the river this morning.” Anya said, dropping herself down on one of the other chairs.

“What does that have to do with us?” Lexa asked with a sigh, running her hand through her hair.

“Normally, nothing,” Anya replied, “but this time is different. Two hours ago, one of the bodies was identified as Zach’s father.”

“Shit.” Lexa sighed, “has anyone told him?”

“Not yet,” Anya said, shaking her head, “we don’t think it’s a good idea to wake him up just to tell him that his dad’s dead. We’ll tell him tomorrow.”

“I’ll do it.” Lexa said, “he trusts me.”

“Okay.” Anya said with a nod.

“Do we know how he died?” Lexa asked, “Do we know who the other two people are?”

“Nope,” Anya replied, “Raven is trying to get access to the autopsy reports. We only know that one of them is Zach’s father because we had his file tagged.”

“Let me know if Raven finds anything?” Lexa said.

“Of course,” Anya said with a nod before standing up from the chair, “It’s getting late, why don’t you get some sleep.”

“Soon,” Lexa said, rubbing her eyes before looking back at the screen, “trying to run these plates from the car that followed me and Clarke.”

“How’s that going?” Anya asked.

“I’m still trying to find a connection between the two guys that followed us and Mount Weather,” Lexa replied with a sigh, “there has to be a connection…”

“That’s not what I meant, doofus.” Anya said, smacking Lexa around the back of her head.

“I can’t help but think she’s in this shit because of me,” Lexa said, rubbing the back of her head, “maybe it wasn’t asking Bellamy questions that got Mount Weather interested, maybe it was me, maybe it’s my fault.”

“That makes no sense,” Anya replied, “why would her being around you get Mount Weather interested in her? This isn’t your fault, Lex.”

Lexa nodded a little.

“Get some sleep.” Anya said, “I’d hate to have to get up early in the morning to take your girl to work.”

“She’s not my girl.” Lexa said as Anya left the room.

“And whose fault is that.” Anya said before she started walking down the hallway.

She was a little surprised to see Clarke walk around the corner.

“Everything okay?” Anya asked the blonde.

“Yeah,” Clarke replied with a nod, “have you seen Lexa? I just checked her room, she’s not there.”

“She’s in the tech room, running those plates from the car that followed you two.” Anya replied.

“Does she ever sleep?” Clarke asked.

“She’ll sleep when she gets some answers,” Anya said with a small shrug, “hopefully, cause when she doesn’t sleep she gets really bad headaches, and memory flashes that she can’t control, it’s not pretty.”

“I’ll make sure she gets some sleep.” Clarke said with a small nod.

Anya walked past Clarke and the blonde continued the short walk to the tech room. Lexa was sitting leaning back in her chair, her feet resting up on the side near the keyboard. Clarke walked over to the side near Lexa’s feet and sat down. It wasn’t until Clarke was next to the brunette’s feet that Lexa looked at her, almost like she had only just realized she was there.

“Hey.” Lexa said with a small smile, “I thought you were going to sleep.”

“I was, then my mom called,” Clarke replied, “I was supposed to meet her for lunch, but me and O were on a call-out. You okay?”

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod, “why wouldn’t I be?”

“You look exhausted, and you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders.” Clarke said with a soft smile.

“I’m a little tired,” Lexa admitted, “I’m also trying to figure out how to tell Zach that the police found his dad.”

“Well that’s good news, right?” Clarke asked.

“No, not good news,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “the police pulled his body out of the river this morning.”

“Do they know how he died?” Clarke said.

“Not yet.” Lexa replied with a sigh.

“What happens to Zach now?” the blonde asked.

“He’ll probably stay here,” Lexa said, “we’re going to have to find out if he has family, we already know his mom is dead, we’ll figure it out.”

“Let me guess,” Clarke said, nudging Lexa’s feet a little with her hand, “you volunteered to tell him.”

“Am I really that predictable?” Lexa asked with a huff of a laugh.

“Not predictable, no,” Clarke replied, “it just seems like something that you’d do.”

“I feel like it has to be me, you know…” Lexa said with a sigh, “to be honest I’d be surprised if he doesn’t know already, he’s been acting oddly for the last couple of days, being really quiet and closed off. Part of me thinks he’s just waiting for us to tell him.”

As Lexa fought back a yawn Clarke smiled a little and shook her head.

“Come on, time for bed.” She said as she stood up, holding her hand out to Lexa.

“I just need to…” Lexa started to say.

“Leave the plates running,” Clarke said, “you’ll be able to see if there’s any results in the morning.”

“But…” the brunette said.

“But, nothing,” Clarke replied, shaking her head, “you need sleep.”

“Are you going to tuck me into bed and tell me a story?” Lexa asked with a smirk as she stood up, realizing that she wasn’t going to win this argument with the blonde.

“Will that help you go to sleep?” Clarke asked, amusement in her voice.

Lexa nodded, which caused Clarke to laugh.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa hadn’t needed the bedtime story, she’d fallen asleep almost as soon as her head had hit the pillow. Most nights she would wake up, having bad dreams, well not dreams as such, but they were memories that weren’t even hers. That night she had only woken up once, falling asleep again pretty quickly when she realized that Clarke hadn’t gone back to her own room, but was sleeping in the bed next to her.

She had also been so distracted by the realization that Clarke had spent the night in her bed, that she had completely forgotten about having left the plates running on the computer, only remembering once she had dropped Clarke off at work. But by the time she got back to the mansion she knew that she had something a little more important to take care of, she had to talk to Zach.

As soon as the young boy walked into the room, with Lincoln following behind him, Lexa could tell that she had been right when she said she’d be surprised if he didn’t already know. The look in his eyes let her know that he knew exactly what she was going to say. He didn’t say a word as he walked up to the sofa that Lexa was sitting on, and climbed up next to her.

“You doing okay, buddy?” Lexa asked as she looked at him.

“They found my dad, didn’t they?” he asked in reply.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod, “yeah, they did. I’m sorry Zach.”

He didn’t say anything as the tears fell from his eyes and he cuddled up to Lexa, Lincoln moving to sit next to him and try to ease his pain.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

After spending the day making sure that Zach was as okay as he could be considering the news that she had confirmed for him, Lexa was emotionally drained as she sat in her car outside the Ambulance Depot waiting for Clarke. It had been almost ten minutes since she had text the blonde that she was outside, and Clarke still hadn’t left. For most of the previous hour Lexa had felt an uneasiness in her chest, it was like the feeling she used to get when she was a child when something bad was about to happen. Lexa thought that Clarke was probably mid-way through a conversation with Octavia about something, so she wasn’t too worried. It was only when she saw Octavia leaving the building that she started to think something was seriously wrong.

She got out of her car as she saw Octavia walking towards a car parked not too far away, her hands were starting to shake as the uneasiness burned at her chest. Octavia stopped as she saw Lexa walking over, her brow furrowed slightly.

“Did Clarke forget something?” Octavia asked, her stomach dropping as she recognized the look in Lexa’s eyes.

“She already left?” Lexa asked in reply.

“About 20 minutes ago,” Octavia said with a nod, “she got a text, from your number, said you were waiting outside… I’m guessing it wasn’t you waiting outside.”

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head as she took her phone out of her pocket, “it wasn’t me.”

She dialed Clarke’s number, the phone just rang and rang. Hanging up she tried again, with the same result.

“Don’t you have that tracker thing in her phone?” Octavia asked, remembering that Clarke had mentioned the tracker that Raven had put in her phone.

Lexa nodded, taking the small tablet out of her inside pocket, the small red dot showing that Clarke was still at the Ambulance Depot. She zoomed in on the screen, and walked in the direction the dot was showing on the screen, Octavia following on behind her. Lexa stopped when she saw Clarke’s phone, screen smashed, lying next to the bushes where Lexa usually parked her car.

“She thought it was you…” Octavia said as Lexa picked the phone up.

Though the screen was smashed, the phone was still working, and Lexa brought up Clarke’s text messages. Sure enough there was a text from her number, telling Clarke that she was waiting outside. Her stomach dropped when she realized what must have happened. She knew all about the apps and online sites you could use to make someone think you were texting from a different number, she and Anya had used them a few times before, it also meant that she knew that the actual number the person had text from was untraceable.

“Where is she, Lexa?” Octavia asked.

“I don’t know.” Lexa replied.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Clarke awoke to cold water being thrown in her face, she scrunched her eyes up before opening them and taking a look at her surroundings. She was in a room, empty apart from the chair she was tied to and another chair which had someone she had never seen before standing behind it, a light shining down from a light fighting built into the ceiling. One wall of the room was mirrored, Clarke had seen enough cop shows to know that meant that there was someone on the other side of the room watching. She also saw a small camera in the corner of the room.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I wake you up.” The man in front of her said with a smirk.

Clarke didn’t say anything, she just tested the strength of the restraints that were holding her to the chair.

“I wouldn’t bother,” the man said as he sat down, “you’ll break your arms before you get your hands free.”

Clarke’s eyes flicked around the room again.

“There’s only one way in and one way out.” The man said with another smirk as he rested back in his chair, his right ankle resting over his left thigh.

“There might only be one way in, but there are two ways out.” Clarke said, as she looked at him, he quirked his eyebrow a little, an obvious question about the other way out, “Chair through the mirror.”

“That could work,” The man said with a slow nod, “but like I said, you’ll break your arms first.”

“What do you want?” Clarke asked.

“We just have a few questions,” he replied, “if you give the answers we want, then we’ll let you go.”

“Of course you will,” Clarke said with a nod, “because everyone who kidnaps people by drugging them and tying them to a chair lets the person go in the end. I might be blonde, but I’m not stupid.”

“You’re certainly not stupid, Miss Griffin.” The man said with another smirk, Clarke was already getting sick of the smirking, she wanted nothing more than to wipe them from his face, preferably with the chair she was sitting on, “In fact you’re highly intelligent, could have easily followed in your mothers’ footsteps and become a doctor, yet you chose to become an EMT. Curious choice.”

“Not really,” Clarke replied, trying again to wiggle her hands free from the restraints, “I saw how much my mother was never home when I was growing up, her career is her life, and that works well for her, but it just wasn’t what I wanted to do with my life.”

“Is that how you met Lexa Woods?” he asked.

Clarke didn’t answer him, she simply sat and looked at him.

“This can be over with one simple answer to one simple question,” he said when it became clear that Clarke wasn’t going to answer him, “the school, Clarke, where is it?”

“Go to Hell.” Clarke replied.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

As soon as Lexa had arrived back at the mansion, Raven had called Becca and the older woman had raced to the school. Now the two were feverishly working away at the computers, Raven trying to get footage from the Ambulance Depot parking lot and Becca attempting to speed up the program she had working within Mount Weather Enterprises systems, as every assumed it was a pretty safe bet that they had been the ones to take Clarke.

Octavia had called Bellamy to find out if he was at work that night, but he had yet to return her call. Lexa was pacing around in the tech room, kids from the school were standing around the doorway, each of them sensing that Lexa was angry about something.

“You told me a few days ago that you’d have full access to their systems the following morning,” Lexa said to Becca as she continued to pace, “and yet we’re still waiting.”

“I wasn’t anticipating the security they have on their systems,” Becca said with a sigh, as she continued to type away on the keyboard, “every time I think I’m getting somewhere it’s almost like their security firewalls mutate and kick me out.”

“They have Clarke,” Lexa said, “I need to know what’s going on in there.”

“I’m working as fast as I can, Lexa.” Becca replied.

“Well it’s not fast enough.” Lexa said, a low growl to her voice.

Anya walked over to Octavia.

“Can you go and get Lincoln,” she said quietly, “he should be with Luna putting the kids to bed, tell him that we need him. Lexa’s mood is like a storm in a tea cup right now, and it’s only a question of time until it spills over, and we don’t want that.”

Octavia nodded and headed out of the room, the kids at the door parting as she passed them.

“What’s going on?” Tris asked from where she stood at the door.

Lexa didn’t say anything, she just glanced over at her before she continued to pace the floor, her jaw clenched and her hands balled into fists at her side.

“Take the others and go upstairs,” Anya said as she walked over to the younger girl, “it’s bedtime.”

“But we can help.” Tris replied.

“Not this time, kid.” Anya said with a small smile, “just go on upstairs.”

Tris got the other kids away from the door and towards the stairs. Gustus walked into the room, rather than sit down he stood near the door way watching as Lexa paced.

“You need to calm down.” He said.

“No I don’t,” Lexa replied, “I need to know what’s going on in there.”

“Lexa, you need to calm down,” he repeated, walking closer to her, “the energy you’re giving off is putting everyone on edge.”

“Gustus, you might not want to…” Anya started to say as he reached his hand out towards Lexa.

In a flash the big man was thrown across the room, crashing into the wall.

“Do that.” Anya concluded as Gustus rubbed his head as he stood up.

“Must work faster…” Raven muttered to herself as she glanced over at Gustus, before looking back at her screen, “who would’ve thought that the Ambulance Depot would have such tight security on their cameras. Has anyone let Abby know what’s going on?”

“And how do you expect me to do that, Raven?” Lexa asked, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the other girl, “call her up and say ‘Hey Abby, you know how you trusted me to keep your daughter safe, well here’s the thing, I failed’?”

“It was just a question.” Raven said with a sigh, shaking her head a little.

The tension in the room started to lessen as soon as Lincoln walked into the room and felt the mood pouring from Lexa.

“I don’t need this right now, Lincoln.” Lexa said, shaking her head as her mind started to cloud over slightly.

“Yes,” Lincoln said, stepping closer to her, “you do.”

Lincoln continued to counter Lexa’s emotions, Anya was thankful that he was there, he was the only one who could get through to Lexa when she was like this.

“I need a clear head,” Lexa said, “I need to…”

“You need to calm down,” Lincoln replied, “you’re going to work yourself up and be of no help to Clarke.”

“I failed her, Lincoln,” Lexa said as she stopped pacing, “I told her she would be safe, I promised her that I would keep her safe…”

“I’m in.” Becca said, causing everyone to look at her.

Becca continued to work away on the keyboard as a selection of cameras popped up on the screen.

“There.” Lexa said, pointing to one of the streams, “enlarge that one.”

“Looks like an empty room to me.” Anya said.

“It’s not empty.” Lexa replied.

As Becca enlarged the stream that Lexa had pointed to, they could all see that the room wasn’t empty. Curled up in the corner of the room, hands covering her head, was Clarke.

“I need the layout of that building.” Lexa said as she looked at Becca.

“You can’t seriously be considering…” Gustus started to say.

“I’m not _considering_ anything,” Lexa said, her head snapping round as she looked at him, “I’m going in there and I’m getting her out.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but the story is moving along nicely. Please read the notes at the end cause I need opinions about where this is going. Drop me a comment and let me know what you think.

Lexa groaned as she rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking around, her brows furrowed a little as she suddenly recognized the room she was in but had no recollection of how she got there. She was in one of the holding rooms at the mansion, she hadn’t been put in one of those since she lost her temper when she was ten and threw Titus through a window. Now that she thought about it, she couldn’t remember why she had thrown him through a window, but she was sure that she was probably justified.

She got off the bed, which she knew was more like a large concrete block with a mattress on the top of it, and walked over to the door.

“Do you want to let me out of here!” she yelled as she banged on the door.

“When you’ve calmed down.” Titus said through the intercom.

“I am calm.” Lexa replied, kicking out at the door, sighing as she realized that her actions showed she probably wasn’t that calm at all.

She walked back over to the far side of the room and sat down on the bed, knowing that Titus wasn’t going to let her out any time soon.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“She’s awake.” Gustus said as he walked back into the tech room, where Raven, Anya and Becca were still working away.

“I’m surprised the shot kept her out for as long as it has.” Anya replied with a sigh, “she’s not going to be happy about it.”

“It needed to be done,” Gustus said, “Lincoln couldn’t calm her down, she would’ve just ended up getting angrier and angrier. You know what she gets like when she’s in that state of mind.”

“In that state of mind?” Becca said with a huff of a laugh, shaking her head slightly, “she’s angry, she’s worried. She brought Clarke here to protect her, and she feels like she’s failed. Those three bodies that were pulled from the river were all people who had gone missing, we assume taken by Mount Weather, and we know that they have Clarke. So, she has every right to be worried and angry.”

“There’s too much at risk to allow Lexa to go after her.” Gustus replied.

“Would you be saying that if Clarke was one of you?” Raven asked, looking at Gustus.

“Raven…” Anya said with a soft sigh.

“No, this is pissing me off,” Raven said, pushing herself away from the computer, “all I’ve heard is ‘Clarke is human’ ‘it’s not worth the risk because she’s just a human’. She might be _just_ a human to you, but she’s my best friend, and she obviously means something to Lexa.”

While the others were arguing, Becca spotted something on one of the CCTV streams, she narrowed her eyes a little as she saw a woman taking blood from an unconscious blonde who was laying strapped to a bed.

“Raven,” She said, getting the girls attention, “is that Clarke?”

Raven looked at the stream that Becca was talking about.

“What are they doing to her?” Raven asked.

“She’s just taken some blood.” Becca replied, “I’m not sure what she hopes to find, as everyone keeps saying Clarke is human, she’s not…”

“You think they think that Clarke is one of you?” Raven said, looking at Becca.

“I don’t know,” Becca said with a shrug, “I’ve been trying to figure out why they took her in the first place.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa had been trying to keep track of how long she had been in the room, she had no idea what time it was, partly because she had no idea what time she had been put in the room and as the room had no windows she didn’t even know if the sun was up. As she paced back and forth she started to get more and more irritated by her current situation. She went back over and sat on the bed, pulling her feet up onto the bed and resting her forearms on her knees, she glared at the small camera she knew was in the corner of the room.

“This is not going to work out well for you, Titus,” Lexa said, “I hope you’re aware of that.”

“You’re not doing anything that is making me inclined to let you out, Lexa.” Titus replied through the intercom.

“You can’t keep me locked in here forever.” Lexa stated with a sigh.

Lexa closed her eyes and rested her head back against the wall.

“What did you do?” Aden asked, causing Lexa’s eyes to shoot open.

“Jesus, kid,” Lexa replied, letting out a long breath, “you scared me.”

“Do you want me to go back out and knock?” Aden asked, a small smirk playing on his lips, which caused Lexa to laugh, “Like I said, what did you do?”

“I’m not sure,” Lexa said with a sigh, “I got angry, being told that I can’t do something…”

“Is there anything I can do?” Aden said.

“Can you ask Anya to come and talk to me, please.” Lexa said.

“Sure,” Aden replied with a nod, “I can do that.”

“Thanks kid.” Lexa said with a smile as Aden turned and walked back through the wall.

Lexa couldn’t help but start thinking about what Clarke might be currently going through, she still had no idea if the three dead bodies dragged from the river had been dumped there by Mount Weather, but she figured it was pretty safe to bet they were. From what Raven had told her the bodies looked like they had been through some pretty nasty things, electric shocks, mass injections and other not so pleasant things. The more she thought about it, the angrier she found herself getting.

Not long later the door opened and Anya walked into the room.

“You have to get me out of here.” Lexa said, not standing up as Anya closed the door behind her.

“I’m working on it but you know that Titus is not going to just agree to let you out, to have you run off to Mount Weather Enterprises and try to get Clarke out,” Anya said, “you know that you’re going to have to agree not to…”

“I can’t just leave her in there Ahn,” Lexa replied with a sigh, “I need to do something…”

Anya walked over to where Lexa was sitting and sat down next to her.

“We’re working on it,” she said quietly, knowing that Titus was listening in, “Becca is working on getting a layout of the building, she already has the tech needed to guide you through the building. You just need to sit tight for a little while longer, okay?”

Lexa didn’t say anything, she just clenched her jaw, patience was not her strong point.

“Please, Lexa,” Any said, “I need you to trust me.”

“Okay…” Lexa replied with yet another sigh, “okay.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

“So, explain to me what we’re doing.” Raven said, leaning back in her chair and stretching her arms over her head as her muscles complained about the fact that she hadn’t slept in over 24 hours.

“We’re going to use the footage we can get from the cameras to build a 3D image of the inside of the building,” Becca said, “then we’re going to transfer that 3D image into a map for Lexa.”

“You’re going to let her use the glasses?” Raven asked, causing Becca to nod, “I thought they were still a work in progress.”

“They work,” Becca replied, “I just haven’t put them out there yet, but they definitely work.”

“Can I ask you something.” Raven said.

“Of course.” Becca said, looking at Raven.

“Why are you putting so much into helping Lexa get Clarke back?” Raven asked.

“I have my reasons.” Becca said, turning her attention back to the screen in front of her.

“Obviously,” Raven said with a sigh, “I’m just curious about what they are, I mean, what do you stand to gain from this?”

“Personally, nothing,” Becca replied with a sigh of her own, “it’s very rare amongst my people to find someone with Lexa’s… abilities. Though she constantly puts herself down and questions everything, she’s special. I have a feeling that Mount Weather are using Clarke as bait, she isn’t who they want, Lexa is. From what I know of Lexa, there’s no way that anyone is going to stop her going to find Clarke, even Titus isn’t going to be able to stop her even if he does try to keep her locked up. If we can’t stop her going, at least I can make sure she’s safe and has every chance she needs to succeed.”

Raven nodded a little, Becca’s reasoning made sense.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“What’s going to happen to me?” Clarke asked as a woman took more blood from her arm.

The woman didn’t say anything, so Clarke decided to try another route to get a reaction from the woman.

“They have you trying to create an army or something, right?” Clarke said, “Find a way to bring about mutations in people? Is this why you studied and trained for years? To try and end humanity?”

“We’re not trying to end humanity,” The woman replied, finally deciding to talk, “we’re trying to make it better.”

“By turning us into something we’re not supposed to be?” Clarke asked, “Did you ever wonder why the mutation only shows itself in a small number of people, the world isn’t ready yet…”

“The world needs to get ready,” the woman said as she finished taking the blood, “because once your friend comes for you, we’ll have everything we need.”

“My friend?” Clarke said, “you mean Lexa? She isn’t going to come for me, don’t be ridiculous. Why would she risk anything coming here for me, I’m only human, remember?”

“You’re only human, for now.” The woman replied, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are three options for how this one can continue, I'd like to know what people think, so let me know in the comments or hit me up on Tumblr (@unaligned-valkyrie) and let me know there.
> 
> Option one: Clarke is being used for bait as MW want Lexa, knowing that her blood is the key to their plans.  
> Option two: MW turn Clarke into a mutant, I'm thinking possibly something like The Phoenix, and they use Lexa's blood to do so (which adds angst as Lexa then blames herself).  
> Option three: MW turn Lexa into Weapon X, again using Clarke as bait, though Clarke stays human.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa infiltrates Mount Weather Enterprises to rescue Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got almost 50 people tell me which option they wanted, and we had a tie between option two and option three. So, I'm mashing the two together, it only seems fair. But those people who wanted option one (Clarke remaining human) don't lose hope just yet, I have plans. Thank you for all letting me know which idea you liked better, I like being able to add what people want into my writing, it helps me feel like you are all involved. Drop me a comment and let me know what you think of this part.

Lexa stood in the elevator, leaning against the wall, her leg bouncing slightly as she clenched and unclenched her jaw.

“Can you stand still for two minutes,” Anya said, glaring at her, “you’re making me nervous.”

“Technically I am standing still.” Lexa replied.

“You’re doing the leg thing.” Raven said, motioning to Lexa’s leg, which was still bouncing.

Lexa stopped her leg bouncing, before running her hand through her hair.

“Titus is going to flip when he realises I’m not there, you know that right?” Lexa said as she looked at the other people who were with her in the elevator.

“I’ll be the first person he contacts about the fact that you’re gone, don’t worry.” Anya said.

“I’m not worried,” Lexa replied, a small smirk tugging at her lips, “I am however curious about how you even got me in that room in the first place.”

“That would be down to me,” Becca said, “a while ago Titus asked me to try and come up with something that would… incapacitate certain people.”

“Meaning me.” Lexa said.

“I think you were his biggest worry, yes.” Becca replied with a small nod, “I honestly didn’t expect it to work, your body usually metabolises things very quickly.”

“Well, if you could _not_ do it again, that would be great.” Lexa said, knowing that she couldn’t direct her anger towards Becca, it should be directed at Titus.

“I’m the one who suggested using it,” Anya said, as she glanced at Lexa, “we needed to get a workable plan together and we couldn’t do that with you pacing around and throwing people into walls.”

“Well you’re an asshole,” Lexa said as she looked at her friend, “I expected nothing less from you. Where are we, exactly?”

“We’re at my company.” Becca replied.

“Your company which is built above ground,” Lexa said, “yet when we got in this elevator you hit a down button.”

“Not all my work is done above ground, Lexa,” Becca said with a small smile, “some things need to remain hidden.”

“You have a secret underground lab?” Lexa asked, amusement in her voice, “that’s not creepy at all.”

The doors to the elevator opened and Becca and Raven walked out first, Anya and Lexa following on behind.

“Who would’ve guessed,” Lexa said while following Becca and Raven, “Becca is actually Batman.”

Becca looked back at Lexa, and Lexa could see from the look on her face that she really didn’t find it funny, which amused Lexa no end.

“Batman was a superhero though,” Raven said as they all continued to walk, “not really a bad comparison.”

“Batman was a rich idiot who had lots of toys who liked playing dress-up.” Lexa replied, shaking her head slightly.

“Which makes me what, exactly?” Becca asked, a slight smirk on her lips as she stopped and looked at Lexa.

“A very nice person who is going to help me infiltrate Mount Weather Enterprises and get Clarke back?” Lexa said, with a shrug, causing Becca to laugh as she continued to walk.

“Try and rein in the asshole part of you, yeah?” Anya said as she looked at Lexa as they followed Becca again, “I know how hard that is for you, but Becca is the only one who can help us with this.”

Lexa didn’t say anything to Anya, though she really wanted to, she kept it back. There was a massive part of her that just wanted to yell at the other girl, ask her how she was supposed to react at that very moment in time. But she didn’t. She just clenched her jaw and continued walking.

“Lexa.” Anya said, gripping the brunette’s wrist and stopping her from walking.

“I heard you,” Lexa said, looking down at Anya’s hand where it was holding her wrist, before she pulled her arm free, “touch me again and you’ll lose your hand.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Cage asked Tsing as he watched her prepare the injection for Clarke.

“Science is all about trial and error, Cage,” the woman replied, “we know it has a chance of working, how big of a chance, I can’t be sure. But it’s not like you were actually planning on letting her walk out of here once you get your hands on Lexa anyway.”

Clarke could see the two of them talking from where she was lying, still strapped to a bed. She had been held there, wherever there was, for she had no idea how long, she had no concept of time. She’d heard people screaming, she had watched as someone had rushed into the room and told the mad scientist lady that they’d lost another one. It didn’t take very much for Clarke to realise she was going to die there.

The man who had talked to her when she had first woken up wherever she was, had told her they were just waiting for Lexa to turn up, but Clarke wasn’t stupid, she knew that even if Lexa did come for her, she wasn’t getting out alive. Deep down part of her was hoping that Lexa didn’t come and try to rescue her, because that way at least Lexa would live. She had no idea what these people wanted with Lexa, she’d heard them say that her blood was the key. The key to what? She didn’t know, but she did know it couldn’t be anything good.

“What is that?” Clarke asked as the woman walked over to the bed with the needle in her hand.

“This is the start of your new life, Clarke.” The woman replied with a nasty smile.

“You don’t have to do this…” Clarke said.

The woman didn’t say anything as she opened the IV port on Clarke’s hand and pushed the end of the needle into the small plastic connection. It didn’t take long for Clarke to start to feel the effects of whatever had been in the needle, it felt like she had fire flowing through her veins and she could not stop the scream of pain escaping her lips.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was sitting in a small room, having just changed into the clothes that Becca had given her, an all black outfit that would apparently make her harder to spot on the camera’s, and if she was seen it would make her look like she worked there. Lexa knew that if anyone had the time to take a good look at her, they’d know she didn’t work there, she assumed that most of the people who would be working in the area of MWE where she was going would know every other person who should be there.

Becca had talked her through exactly what she needed to do. There was no way she’d be able to go in through the main entrance of the building, so they had found a sewer tunnel that she could use to get inside the compound. It would bring her up to the lowest level of the carpark, she would then need to get into the building and find the lab area, which from the plans that Becca had managed to come up with, wasn’t that far.

While she was sitting there, trying to focus her mind on exactly what she needed to do, Raven walked into the room with a case.

“How you doing?” Raven asked as she put the case on the table.

“Great,” Lexa replied with a nod, “it’s not like I’m about to try and get entry into a building without knowing who, or what, will be waiting for me when I get there.”

“Anya and a team of Becca’s people will be right behind you,” Raven said as she opened the case, “they’ll come in after you as soon as you say the word.”

“I’m the one that fucked this up, Raven,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “I’m the one that needs to make it right. Clarke is in there because I couldn’t keep her safe.”

Raven took a small ear piece from the box and held it out to Lexa.

“This works as a two-way communications device,” Raven said as Lexa took it, “we can talk to you and we can hear you as well.”

Lexa nodded a little as she put it in her ear.

“Now this, this is cool,” Raven said, handing Lexa a pair of clear sunglasses, or that’s what they looked like, “they have a built-in camera that allows us to see what you’re seeing. They’ll also protect your eyes from any kind of flying projectile, and if you hit the tiny button on the left arm, it will show you a 3D map of where you are.”

“Are we sure that Becca really isn’t Batman in disguise.” Lexa said, shaking her head a little as she put the glasses on.

“I thought you said that Batman was a rich idiot.” Becca said through Lexa’s earpiece.

“Well, I guess we know the earpiece works.” Lexa replied, causing Raven to laugh.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“So, this should bring me out into the carpark, right?” Lexa said as she stood at the bottom of a ladder and looked upwards.

“According to the plans we have, yes,” Becca replied through the earpiece, “from there you should just be able to walk through one of the doors at the far side. People are going to assume as you’re in the carpark you’ve passed through security, so walk like you’re supposed to be there.”

“Right.” Lexa said with a nod.

“Once you get inside the building we should have a better idea of which way you need to go,” Becca continued, “my AI program currently has full access to their security mainframe so we should be able to open any locked door that you need to get through.”

“You’re asking me to put a lot of trust in an artificial intelligence.” Lexa replied with a sigh.

“If you can’t trust the program, trust me.” Becca said.

“Still working on that too…” Lexa said quietly.

“If you do happen to get into any kind of confrontation, be careful,” Becca said, ignoring what Lexa said, “we know you regenerate quickly, but you’re not bulletproof, so just be careful, you’ll be no help to Clarke if you’re dead.”

“Got it.” Lexa replied with another nod.

“And can you stop nodding,” Raven said through the earpiece, “you’re giving me motion sickness here.”

“So, I guess jumping is also a no, no.” Lexa said, a smirk tugging at her lips as she jumped up and down a few times.

“You are a total child.” Raven said, causing Lexa to laugh.

“Okay, I’m going in.” Lexa said as she started to climb the ladder.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke’s skin felt like it was going to burn right off her body, her muscles kept tensing up on their own, and she felt like her entire body was on the verge of breaking. With every breath she took, she felt like she wasn’t getting enough oxygen into her body.

As she once again dug her nails into the soft skin on the palm of her hand, the scientist placed something on her head, she felt two cold pads being attached to her temples.

“The pain will stop soon, Clarke.” The woman said with a smile.

“What are you doing to me?” Clarke managed to ask through gritted teeth.

Again, the woman didn’t reply, she just looked at someone who was standing out of Clarke’s line of sight, and she nodded slightly.

Clarke screamed again, as electricity coursed through her body.

Cage stood and watched as Clarke screamed and her body convulsed again before his attention was taken by someone else who walked into the room.

“She’s here.” The man said.

“Well, we know why she’s here,” Cage said, glancing back at Clarke, her body now still, “let her come. Have a team ready for when she gets here.”

The man nodded and left the room, as Cage walked over to Clarke’s bed.

“It looks like she cares enough to come for you after all.” He said as he looked down at the blonde, before he looked at Tsing, “is everything ready?”

“Yes,” Tsing replied with a nod, “and we may have a way to get her to voluntarily undergo at least one of the procedures.”

“And why is that?” Cage asked.

“Her body is rejecting the serum,” she said, motioning to Clarke, “it’s breaking down on a cellular level.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

“This is too easy.” Lexa said as she walked down yet another corridor in the restricted area of the facility.

“Anya,” Raven said, obviously talking to Anya, but Lexa could hear everything through her earpiece, “get your team ready to go in.”

“We’re already ready,” Anya replied, “just give the word.”

“Take your next left, Lexa,” Becca said, “Clarke should be in the room at the end of the hallway.”

As Lexa turned left she could see nobody in the hallway ahead of her, it was clear, she had a very uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“They know I’m here.” She said.

“We don’t know that.” Becca replied.

“Why else would I have been able to get this far,” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “they already know I’m here. Might as well give them what they want.”

“Lexa…” Becca said.

“Thanks for all your help, Becca.” Lexa said, taking out her earpiece and dropping it on the floor, before she walked to the room at the end of the hall.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Anya, she’s taken out her earpiece, you need to go in, now.” Becca said.

“On our way.” Anya replied.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa opened the door to the room where Clarke was, she waited a few seconds to see if anything would happen, when nothing did she slowly walked into the room, weapon drawn. She didn’t usually carry a gun, but Becca had insisted on it, so she would fit the part and for extra protection if she needed it. She wasn’t bulletproof after all.

The room was empty, apart from Clarke, who was lying strapped to a bed, surrounded by machines. Lexa made her way over to the bed.

“Clarke,” she said quietly, softly running her hand over Clarke’s hair, “if you can hear me, I need you to open your eyes…”

When there was no response, Lexa took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm the anger that was growing within her. She looked at the heart monitor that was next to the bed, Clarke’s heart was still beating, that was a good start. At that moment, she realised she was still wearing the glasses that Becca had given her, she looked around at the rest of the equipment, knowing that if Becca and her team could see what they were up against then they might be able to do something. She then took the glasses off and put them on the small ledge resting under the heart monitor, if Becca and Raven were still watching they now had a good view of anything else that was about to happen, because Lexa knew it wasn’t going to be this easy.

“Clarke,” she said, trying again, “come on, open your eyes, look at me.”

A small smile tugged at Lexa’s lips as the blonde’s eyes started to flutter open.

“There you are.” Lexa said as she looked at her.

“Lexa?” Clarke said, “you… shouldn’t have come.”

“You’re probably right,” Lexa replied, “but I’ve never really been that good at doing what I should do. Where are they?”

Clarke motioned with her eyes to a door off to the right of the room, meaning that Lexa’s back was to the door.

“Okay,” Lexa said with a small nod, “Anya and the others should be on their way, they’re going to get you out of here, okay?”

“They don’t want me,” Clarke said, “they want…”

“Me, I know,” Lexa replied with a soft smile, “figured that out when I was allowed to walk through the building with no one stopping me. If they want me, I’m not going to make it easy for them. Do you know why they want me?”

“Your blood…” Clarke said.

Lexa furrowed her brow slightly, not sure exactly why they wanted her blood. If they wanted to figure out what made her kind different they would be able to figure it out by looking at someone else’s blood, her blood wasn’t any different to any others of her kind.

She leant over Clarke’s bed and softly placed a kiss on her head.

“In case I don’t get the chance later,” Lexa said as she looked at the blonde, “I want to say thank you. Even if it was only for a very short time, you let me finally understand what having a normal life could be like. You, Clarke Griffin, are something really special, don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.”

As Clarke was trying to say something, Lexa stood back away from the bed, picking up a scalpel from a tray that was nearby, turning to face the door she held the scalpel to the artery in her neck.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Cage Wallace said as he walked from the room, followed by a few people in white coats and 10 guys all with guns.

“Predictable,” Lexa said, having obviously expected her actions to bring them out of the room, “you want my blood, I’m giving it to you.”

“We need your blood from your veins,” a woman said, “cleaning it up off the floor isn’t going to help.”

“Why would I help you?” Lexa asked her.

“Two hours ago, we injected your friend with a serum,” the woman continued, “her body is rejecting it and breaking down on a cellular level. Without your blood, she will die.”

Lexa glanced back at Clarke.

“Let me go.” Clarke said quietly, “you’re more important…”

“You take my blood, she lives, then what?” Lexa asked, “you’re not just going to let her go, I’m not stupid.”

“Let us save her life,” Cage said, “then we can discuss what happens next.”

As the 10 men with guns all pointed them at Lexa, she took one last look back at Clarke before dropping the scalpel on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been a while. But in my defence I did write 7 new one shots in 7 days last week, that didn't leave me any time to update anything else. I also know this chapter isn't as long as it could be, but this is the best I can come up with right now. Clarke's 'gifts' will be explored in more depth in coming chapters, don't worry about that. Hopefully you all enjoy it, drop me a comment, let me know.

 

Lexa coughed as she lay strapped to the bed, turning her head slightly before spitting the blood out of her mouth, a small smirk on her lips as the guard standing next to the bed stepped back quickly to avoid getting her blood on him. After she had dropped the scalpel she had tried to fight, but 10 against one really wasn’t good odds, especially when those 10 have guns. Though Lexa knew they didn’t want to kill her, that would be completely counterproductive on their part, that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to cause them some serious pain in the process. Lexa also had a huge advantage over those that she was fighting against, it took them weeks to heal broken bones whereas it took her minutes.

As she looked across the room she could see Clarke, she could tell from looking at her from this distance that the blonde was in a lot of pain.

“Hey Clarke,” she called, causing the blonde to glance over at her, “I think you’re going to have to tell your mom that I’m not going to make it round for lunch again for a while.”

Clarke laughed at Lexa’s words, which had been the brunette’s intention.

“Shut up.” The guard standing next to Lexa said.

“Or what?” Lexa asked, “you’ll kill me? Oh no, wait, you can’t.”

“I might not be able to kill you, but they didn’t say anything about causing you pain.” He replied, a nasty smirk tugging at his lips.

“Remove these wrist restraints and say that again, asshole.” Lexa said, causing his face to pale slightly, “thought so…”

One of the people in white coats walked over to Lexa with a syringe in their hands, the woman was obviously going to start taking her blood.

“Is this actually going to work?” Lexa asked, “Are you going to be able to save her life.”

“I don’t know,” the woman replied as she inserted the needle into Lexa’s arm, “I guess we’ll find out soon.”

“I think I’m going to kill you first…” Lexa said, her eyes fixed on the woman, she could see her swallow hard before removing the needle and walking away.

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Anya and the team of people she had with her reached Lexa’s last known location, the room was empty apart from Clarke who was still strapped to the bed, unconscious.

“Shit…” Anya said, “the room’s empty apart from Clarke.”

“Lexa’s gone?” Becca asked through the earpiece.

“Yeah,” Anya replied with a sigh, “as is everything else that could possibly tell us where they’ve taken her, it’s like they were never here.”

“Is Clarke still alive?” Raven asked.

Anya walked over to where Clarke was lying on the bed, she put her fingers to the pulse point on the blonde’s neck.

“Yeah,” Anya said, “she’s unconscious but alive, she’s got a strong pulse.”

“Can you get her to the van and bring her back here?” Becca said.

“She’s going to need a doctor,” Anya replied, looking down at the blonde, “I have no idea what they’ve done to her.”

“I’ll get someone here,” Becca said, “just bring her in.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

 ** _Two months later_** …

 

What followed was probably the strangest, and hardest, two months of Clarke’s entire life. The injection of serum fused with Lexa’s blood had saved her life, but it left behind completely unexpected consequences. The serum she had originally been injected with caused her genes to mutate at the cellular level, which her body had seen as an infection or an unwanted ‘thing’ within her body and created antibodies to destroy it, which had been why her body was rejecting the serum and breaking down on a cellular level, those mutations were not supposed to be there. When they had injected her with Lexa’s blood along with the serum it obviously had the desired effect, well the desired effect on their part, the regeneration properties of Lexa’s mutation meant that as her body destroyed the mutation in her own cells, it just regenerated.

The unexpected consequences for Clarke was the emergence of a ‘gift’, though she wouldn’t call it that, it was more like a curse. It had first shown itself when Clarke first regained consciousness after Anya had taken her back to Becca’s underground facility. Her anger at not getting an answer about where Lexa was had caused Clarke to react, things in the room started to vibrate and lift from the floor, they’d had to sedate her before she destroyed the place. Becca had since been working on an injection which would counter the effects of the serum, meaning Clarke could return back to normal. It had taken two months, but she had come up with one that would temporarily block the mutation.

Though Anya and a few of the others had been really helpful when it came to trying to get Clarke to learn to control the powers that she now found herself with, there was only one person that Clarke wanted there to help her, and that was the one person who was still missing. There had been reported sightings of Lexa over the previous two months, and Becca and her team had followed up on each and every one of them, but by the time they reached the places where Lexa had been she was long gone, usually leaving a body count, which was so unlike Lexa.

Something that worried Becca was the fact that the stock price of Mount Weather had increased dramatically since they had taken Lexa, people had been investing money in a secret research project that MW were running as well, but try as she might Becca couldn’t get any information about what exactly they were working on. Reports had been showing up in online media publications and national news broadcasts about ‘Mutants’ in the previous couple of months as well, which had put everyone on edge.

Clarke and Raven were supposed to be meeting Anya and Lincoln at Indra’s, Becca agreeing that as long as Clarke wasn’t outside alone then she could go. It frustrated Clarke when Becca told her she couldn’t do something, but deep down the blonde knew that she was only doing it to protect her. If Clarke got angry in public then there was no saying just what would happen.

As the two were walking down the street towards the bar Clarke saw a sight that caused her breath to catch in her throat. Every time she had been out in the city she had seen Lexa everywhere, but she knew that the brunette wasn’t there and it was all in her mind, but this was different.

“Clarke,” Raven called from the doorway of Indra’s, “where are you going?”

“I’ll be there in a minute.” The blonde replied, her brow furrowed as she struggled to keep her eyes on the brunette as she walked through the small crowds of people who were out on the street.

There wasn’t a question in Clarke’s mind that it was Lexa, and there was no way she was going to let the brunette get away. So as the girl she was following rounded a corner into an alleyway, Clarke stupidly followed her.

All the breath left Clarke’s lungs as she found herself pinned against a wall, an arm across her shoulders keeping her in place. One thing that really worried Clarke was there was not even a hint of recognition in the brunette’s eyes.

“Why are you following me?” Lexa asked.

“Lexa,” Clarke said, struggling to breathe as Lexa’s arm kept her up against the wall, “Lexa, you’re hurting me…”

Lexa narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked at Clarke, her head tilted slightly to one side.

“How do you…” Lexa started to say.

“Lexa, it’s me,” Clarke said, “Clarke… please put me down…”

Lexa looked away from Clarke, her brow furrowed slightly like she was deep in thought about something, though she didn’t move her arm and let Clarke down.

Then, without warning, Lexa moved her arm causing Clarke to drop to the floor, gasping for breath now there was nothing stopping her from getting much needed oxygen into her lungs.

“Lexa…” she said, looking up at the brunette.

“They told me you died…” Lexa said, her brow still furrowed as she kept her eyes away from Clarke, “They told me…”

“They lied, Lexa,” Clarke said, standing up, “I’m right here.”

“No,” Lexa replied, shaking her head, “you’re in my head, you’re not really here, you can’t be.”

“Well I am,” Clarke said, slowly walking closer to Lexa, the brunette’s eyes flicking to her before she started backing up towards the other wall, “I’m right here…”

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Raven had lost sight of Clarke she had rushed downstairs to the bar to get Anya and Lincoln.

“Where’s Clarke?” Anya asked as Raven walked over to the table.

“As we were about to come in here she wondered off,” Raven replied, “I think she probably thinks she saw Lexa again…”

“And you didn’t think to follow her?” Anya said with a sigh as she stood up.

“I did,” Raven said as she and Lincoln followed Anya back upstairs, “but I lost sight of her, you know how fast she moves when she wants to.”

“I thought she’d finally realised that it wasn’t Lexa that she kept seeing.” Anya said, shaking her head as she walked out onto the street, “which way did she go?”

Raven pointed down the street in the direction that Clarke had walked.

The three of them walked down the street, looking down every alleyway and in every store, trying to see where Clarke had gone. When they finally saw her the three of them stopped dead in their tracks seeing that she wasn’t alone.

“Is that…” Raven started to say.

“Lexa.” Anya said, causing the green-eyed brunette to look at her.

Lexa looked at the three of them, Clarke noticing the blank look her in eyes once again, before the brunette turned and ran down the alleyway, Lincoln running after her as he was the quickest.

“She was really here…” Raven said as she and Anya walked over to where Clarke was now standing looking in the direction that Lexa had run off.

“There’s something not right with her,” Clarke replied, “when I first followed her down here she pinned me to the wall, I literally couldn’t breathe… it was like… she didn’t know who I was.”

“Lexa would never hurt you.” Anya said.

“That’s part of the reason why I know something isn’t right with her,” Clarke said with a small nod, “she also said, and I quote, ‘they told me you died’. It was a bit of a shock for her to see that I’m not actually dead.”

“Once we get her back to Becca’s we can find out what’s going on with her,” Raven said, hoping to reassure the other two, “Lincoln can catch up to her right?”

“I guess we’ll find out.” Anya replied with a sigh.

When Lincoln finally made it back to the group of three, his eye was nearly swollen shut, he had blood building in his mouth and he knew that he had at least 4 broken ribs. He also had an unconscious Lexa over his shoulder.

“I’ll go and get the car.” Raven said.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke stood outside the room where Becca’s people had taken Lexa, looking in through a mirrored window, seeing the brunette once again strapped down to a bed, though Clarke knew this time it was for her own good.

“Raven said that you mentioned that Lexa didn’t seem to know who you were.” Becca said as she walked up next to the blonde.

“When she had me pinned against the wall it was like there was just nothing there,” Clarke replied quietly, “once I’d mentioned my name that changed though, it was as if she was remembering something… What did they do to her?”

“We don’t know yet,” Becca said honestly, “we’re running some tests, and I want to get a full body scan just to see if they’ve put in a tracking device or something.”

“You can help her, right?” Clarke asked, turning to look at the older woman.

“I’m going to try,” Becca replied, “I can’t make any promises, Clarke, but I will certainly do everything I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The missing two months will be explored in flash backs in coming chapters, which is why it isn't really fleshed out here.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa regains consciousness at Becca's facility, Clarke tries to find out what happened to her, and then Lexa makes her escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is starting to get stressful, but I'm pushing through it. Hope you all like this chapter, drop me a comment and let me know.

“Are you sure that her being in there is a good idea?” Anya asked Becca as they both stood looking through the viewing window into the room where Lexa was.

“She’s sedated,” Becca replied, “even if she wasn’t, we both know that Lexa would never do anything to hurt Clarke.”

“Normally I would agree,” Anya said with a sigh, “but we still don’t know exactly what they did to her, so I think it’s pretty safe to say that she’s not really the Lexa we knew… Did you manage to find anything out from the countless scans that you’ve run over the last couple of days?”

“I did,” Becca replied with a small nod, motioning for Anya to follow her as she walked over to the large monitor that ran the majority of the length of the back wall of the room, after pushing a few buttons a 3D scan of Lexa’s body filled the screen, “there’s some kind of metal coating her skeleton, it covers literally every inch of bone. I don’t know what kind of metal it is yet, we’re still working on that. They’ve also implanted cybernetics at multiple points throughout her body, though we’re not 100% sure why or what they’re used for, Raven and I both agree that they probably increase her strength and speed…”

“Cybernetics…” Anya said, her brow furrowed a little, “aren’t they used mostly in robots and stuff?”

“That’s one use for them,” Becca said with a nod, “they can also be used in the new generation of prosthetic limbs, carrying brain signals to the limbs in question. I’m not really sure what effect they’d have in someone who is completely able-bodied, or someone like Lexa.”

“I guess that’s just another one of the many fun things we have to look forward to when she wakes up.” Anya said with a sigh, before noticing something on the scan, “they put one in her brain?”

“It would appear so, though I don’t know exactly what that is, it has similar readings to the other implants,” Becca said, “the only way to know for sure exactly what it is would be to perform a very invasive surgery, which is something that I really don’t want to do if I can help it.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke stood next to the bed where Lexa was laying, she couldn’t help but notice the restraints around Lexa’s wrists. She obviously understood why they were there, but it didn’t bother her any less to see them. Becca had told her that they were keeping Lexa sedated until they knew a little more about what Mount Weather had done to her, again Clarke understood that completely, and she couldn’t help but think how relaxed Lexa looked while sedated, it was just like she was sleeping.

With a sigh, Clarke softly brushed the hair away from Lexa’s forehead. Her heart literally stopped for a split second when she heard the restraints break, and felt Lexa’s hand grip at her wrist. Clarke knew that Anya was in the other room, though she had no idea if the other girl would be able to get to her before Lexa completely lost it.

Clarke swallowed hard when Lexa’s eyes snapped open and she looked at her. It must have only taken a few seconds, but if felt like a lot longer for Clarke, before Lexa relaxed a little and let go of her wrist.

“Where are we?” Lexa asked, looking around the room.

“We’re at Becca’s facility.” Clarke replied, rubbing her wrist which hurt from where Lexa had gripped it.

“I’m sorry about…” Lexa said, regret written all over her face as she noticed Clarke rubbing her wrist, “I just…”

“It’s okay.” Clarke said with a soft smile, “I get that this is probably all kinds of weird for you right now.”

The door opening caused both Lexa and Clarke to visibly jump at the noise, Clarke glanced behind her to see Anya, Becca and one of the security people.

“It’s okay.” Clarke said to them, “we’re good here.”

“Let’s get this other restraint removed,” Becca said, walking into the room, Anya and the security guy still standing by the door, “they obviously won’t do any good anyway.”

Lexa watched as Becca walked around the bed to her left side where her wrist was still secured to the bed.

“You might need something a little stronger if you’re wanting to keep me strapped down.” Lexa said coldly, her eyes fixed on the other woman.

“I’m hoping that won’t be necessary,” Becca replied as she undid the restraint, before looking at Lexa, “do you know where you are?”

“Not really.” Lexa said, shaking her head, “Clarke said we’re at some facility…”

“Do you know who I am?” Becca asked.

“Your face looks familiar, but…” Lexa started to say, her jaw clenching in frustration at not knowing who these people were.

“It’s okay,” Clarke said, “it’ll come to you.”

“If you need anything…” Becca said as she looked at Clarke, the meaning clear behind her words.

“I’ll yell.” Clarke said, “loudly.”

With that Becca and the others left the room, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone again, though Clarke knew they wouldn’t have gone far.

“How long have we been here?” Lexa asked, sitting herself up in the bed.

“Two days,” Clarke replied, handing Lexa a cup of water, “though I’ve been here for a little longer than that. It’s been a little over two months.”

“They told me you were dead…” Lexa said, taking a drink from the cup before handing it back to Clarke.

“They lied,” the blonde said, shrugging a little before she pulled a chair over to the side of Lexa’s bed and sat down, “do you remember anything about what happened?”

“No.” Lexa said with a sigh as she shook her head, “I can remember bits and pieces, but it’s like looking through water or something, it’s not all that clear… I think I remember driving you to work… I have some vague recollection of you being asleep next to me at one point, though I don’t know if that actually happened or not…”

“That happened.” Clarke said with a small laugh, “you’d been working really hard trying to figure a few things out, you were refusing to get any sleep when Anya told you that it was probably a good idea. You bargained for a bedtime story, but fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow…”

Lexa watched as Clarke smiled a little at the memory.

“Do you remember anything about the last two months?” Clarke asked.

“I remember pain, lots of pain,” Lexa replied, her brow furrowed a little, “bad things, really bad things…”

“Like what?” the blonde asked in reply, not wanting to push Lexa, but knowing that they needed some answers about what she’d been through.

“I’m pretty sure I killed people.” Lexa said, closing her eyes, “I didn’t want to, I… I had no choice…”

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Well that explains a few things…” Anya said as she and Becca stood watching the conversation through the viewing window.

“It’s also something we were expecting.” Becca replied with a sigh, “Have you heard anything else from Titus?”

“Yeah,” Anya said with a nod, “he thinks that the school would be the best place for her right now.”

“I would have to disagree,” Becca said, “that would be the worst place for her. If she loses control around the kids…”

“She’d hate herself if she ever did anything that hurts those kids.” Anya said.

“We should keep her here,” Becca said, to which Anya nodded in reply, “and keep her around Clarke, she seems to be the only person that Lexa remembers clearly.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Lexa woke up again she noticed Clarke asleep in the chair next to the bed, with her head on the bed near Lexa’s hand, it took all of Lexa’s mental strength not to reach out and touch her. But she had things she needed to do. She carefully got out of the bed, making sure that she didn’t wake Clarke. Part of her wanted nothing more than to stay there, but there was a voice in her head telling her she needed to get up, she needed to leave.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Raven had finally managed to fall asleep when she was awoken by an alarm, at first she thought it was her alarm to wake her up, but then she realised that it really wasn’t. It was the alarm from the infirmary level, more specifically the alarm that let them know when Lexa had left the room. Anya had been sure that a heavily locked door could’ve kept Lexa in, but after looking at the scans Becca had decided otherwise. But they didn’t have a room where Lexa could be kept other than the holding cell and it was decided that they didn’t want to keep her there, it would probably cause a trigger to snap in her head, and they really didn’t want that.

Rather than an alarm that sounded around the entire facility, they had settled on an alarm that would sound in Raven’s room, Becca’s room, the room where Anya was staying and the main security station.

She quickly got out of bed and made her way to the security station where she found Becca standing in front of the wall of monitors.

“Don’t confront her,” Becca said into the radio, “let her go.”

“What’s going on?” Raven asked as she walked into the room.

“We were right about the door not holding her,” Becca said with a sigh, resting her hands on the side that ran the length of the wall, “it took her two seconds to get it open.”

“You’re just letting her leave?” Raven said as she watched Lexa on the monitors.

“No,” Becca said with a shake of her head, “Anya has already woken Clarke and they’re on their way to stop her.”

“And you’re sure that’s going to work?” Raven said.

“We have to try.” Becca said with a sigh, “if we lose her now we might never find her again.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Clarke made it to the elevator that lead up to the ground floor exit, she found Lexa standing there looking at one of the security guards who had a gun pointed at her.

“You really think a bullet is going to stop me.” She said, stepping towards him, noting the way that he didn’t even flinch as she got closer, “Why don’t you pull the trigger and find out what happens…”

“Lexa.” Clarke said, causing the brunette to stop in her tracks, Clarke looked at the security guard, “you can leave.”

The guard simply nodded and walked away back down the corridor, this had been something they had planned for, so now they just had to let it play out.

“You need to let me leave.” Lexa said as she turned around and looked at Clarke.

“I can’t do that.” The blonde replied.

“Clarke, I can’t stay here,” Lexa said, “I need to leave.”

“Why do you need to leave?” the blonde asked, telling herself over and over in her head that she just needed to keep Lexa talking a few minutes longer.

“They’re going to find me, I need to leave,” Lexa said, “it doesn’t matter where I go, they’ll find me.”

Clarke glanced over Lexa’s shoulder as Anya stepped out through a nearby doorway. Lexa caught the movement of Clarke’s eyes and turned around in time to see Anya moving towards her, some kind of injection in her hands. Lexa had been faster than Anya before Mount Weather got their hands on her, she was certainly a lot faster now, and had Anya pinned to the wall, her hand around her throat, before Anya could even raise her arm.

“That was stupid.” Lexa said as she looked coldly into the eyes of her friend.

“Let her go, Lexa.” Clarke said.

“Can’t do that.” Lexa replied, not taking her eyes from Anya as she started to gradually tighten her hand around Anya’s neck.

Clarke stepped up next to Lexa, the trust that Lexa had for the blonde making it so that Lexa barely moved as she saw the blonde out of the corner of her eye, that trust was to be her undoing at that moment.

Clarke closed her eyes as she injected the sedative into Lexa’s arm, within seconds the brunette had let go of Anya and dropped to the floor.

“I’m sorry…” Clarke said quietly, her eyes burning with tears as she looked down at Lexa.


	12. Important note

Explanation time, I’ve been having a difficult time with my illness (bipolar) over the last few months, my moods have been pretty manic and that isn’t a good time to try and be creative. Because of that I’ve had no access to a laptop (I actually smashed up my last one, have a new one now though) and I’ve been forcing myself to stay off the internet because I wanted to literally delete everything that I’ve ever written.

Everything has balanced out again now with new medication (and a lot of help from friends) so I’m posting this note on all of my on-going fanfictions to find out if anyone is interested in me actually continuing them as it has been so long since I updated. Reply in the comments and let me know either way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about what happened to Lexa, Clarke loses her shit at Titus, and Bellamy starts to realise just who he is working for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken me a few days to write, for some reason it was just really kicking my ass. It's starting to get a little more 'Winter Soldier'-ish, which wasn't something I planned, but we'll just go with it and see where it leads. Hopefully you all enjoy reading this, drop me a comment and let me know what you think.

Clarke had completely lost track of time while she had been standing in the observation area next to the room where they were keeping Lexa, Becca had put an IV drip with added sedative into Lexa’s arm, they had no idea how long it would keep her out for but the hope was if it didn’t keep her knocked out cold it would at least keep her calm enough that she wouldn’t trash the building. Anya had stopped by and asked Clarke if she wanted anything to eat, which she declined, the guilt she was feeling about injecting Lexa was eating away at her.

When she finally left the room, she was making her way to the office where Raven was still working, passing Becca’s office on the way.

“You can’t keep her here.” She heard Titus say from Becca’s office, causing her to stop and walk back to the room, finding the door open, “she doesn’t belong here.”

“At the moment, Titus,” Becca said, “she doesn’t _belong_ anywhere.”

“She needs to be at the school…” he started to say.

“No, that is the last place that she needs to be,” Becca interrupted with a sigh, “at the moment she’s extremely unpredictable, we don’t know what they’ve done to her or what effect it will have in the long term.”

“The longer she spends here, the worse it will be.” Titus said, shaking his head, “she is needed at the school.”

“She can’t go back,” Clarke said, walking into the room, “not yet, it’s not safe, for anyone.”

“Your opinion isn’t wanted, or needed here,” Titus replied, looking at the blonde, “before she met you her life was going exactly the way it was supposed to. She has a duty…”

“Her life was going exactly the way it was supposed to?” Clarke asked in disbelief, “if you really believe that then you don’t know her at all. Do you have any idea how unhappy she was? You had her going out to people’s homes and taking their children from them, and then wiping their memories so they had no idea the kids existed in the first place. They might have forgotten, but Lexa couldn’t. Do you even understand what you were getting her to do, what that was doing to her?”

“Clarke…” Becca said, seeing that Clarke was starting to get angry.

The unwanted ‘gift’ that Clarke now possessed was tied to her emotions, and as they had found out the hard way, anger was a sure-fire way to bring it to the surface.

“You don’t understand.” Titus said.

“What don’t I understand?” Clarke asked as she slowly walked closer to where Titus was standing, “That you treat Lexa as an asset, something to own, a thing, rather than a person? She isn’t something you can control.”

“You know nothing,” Titus said, “without the right people around her…”

“You think you’re the right person?” Clarke said with a bitter laugh.

“Being around you is going to get her killed,” Titus replied, “the sooner you realise that, the better. Her gifts…”

Clarke had heard enough, her anger at Titus completely took over her, and Titus himself went flying back towards the closest wall. The room started to fill with a feeling of static electricity. If she hadn’t been so blinded by her feelings, Clarke would have found the look of pure shock on his face amusing. Becca stepped closer to Clarke as Titus started to rise up the wall as Clarke looked upwards, his hands grasping at his neck as he felt an unseen force tighten around it, blocking his air supply.

While Becca was focusing on trying to get Clarke to calm down, and not kill Titus, the alarm system started blaring again.

“We’ve got a…” Raven said rushing into the room, her sentence stopping as she saw what was happening, “oh shit… Clarke, you need to put him down.”

“Stop!” Lexa shouted as she ran into the room.

Raven, Becca and Titus all looked at her, but Clarke didn’t even acknowledge that Lexa was there.

“Clarke,” Lexa said, moving over to stand in front of Clarke, between the blonde and the man she was slowly killing, “Clarke, listen to me, you don’t want to do this.”

“Yes, I do.” Clarke replied coldly.

“No, you don’t,” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, placing her hands on Clarke’s shoulders as she looked into her eyes, swallowing hard when she saw that the irises of the blondes’ eyes were glowing, “taking someone’s life isn’t something you can come back from, it isn’t something that will ever leave you, trust me. Don’t do this, _please_ …”

Raven and Becca looked at each other, both extremely confused about what was happening. The Lexa standing in the room wasn’t the same Lexa they had strapped back down to the bed a matter of hours before, this Lexa was more like the Lexa they used to know.

By this time the feeling of static in the room was becoming almost crippling and Titus had managed to make his own neck bleed scratching to remove something that wasn’t there, as he gasped for air.

“Please, Clarke…” Lexa said quietly.

It was the almost defeated tone to Lexa’s voice which finally broke through to Clarke, and Titus dropped to the floor.

“Get him to medical.” Becca said, glancing at Anya who was standing by the doorway.

Anya nodded her head slightly and walked into the room with one of the many security guys, she eyed Lexa warily as she walked past her, before helping the security guy pick Titus up from the floor.

“No, no, no…” Lexa started to mutter, her hands going to the sides of her head as she backed away from Clarke.

“Lexa?” Becca said, her brow furrowing as she looked at the brunette.

“I can’t get the pain to stop,” Lexa said as she reached the corner of the room, all eyes fixed on her, she slid down the wall, her hands still gripping her head, “it’s like a switch in my brain, I can’t stop it…”

Clarke’s mind suddenly cleared of the angry haze and she rushed over to Lexa, her heart clenched when she saw pain clearly written across Lexa’s features, she knew that she had to do something to help her, she had no idea what though.

“Hey,” she said, crouching down in front of the other girl, her hands coming to rest on Lexa’s knees which were pulled up to her chest, “talk to me, Lex.”

“The pain,” Lexa said, her jaw clenched as her fingers started to dig at her skull, “it makes me do bad things, I can’t…”

“They’re using pain as a trigger,” Becca said as she watched the two of them, “she needs to fight it, Clarke. We need her to tell us what they did to her.”

Clarke glanced at Becca and nodded her head, before looking back at Lexa.

“Fight it, Lex,” Clarke said, the brunette shaking her head in protest, “you can do it, I know you can.”

“I can’t,” Lexa replied, “it’s too much…”

“You can,” Clarke said with a nod as Lexa opened her eyes and looked at her, “you can fight it, you have to stay with me Lexa, I need you to stay with me, okay?”

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Did you figure out what they did to her yet?” Anya asked, walking into the meeting room where the others had moved to, her eyes flicking over to where Lexa was now laying on the sofa, her head in Clarke’s lap and the blonde running her fingers softly through her hair.

“From what Lexa has said, they use pain as a trigger,” Becca replied with a sigh, “first she feels the pain, it numbs her emotions, all of her emotions, apart from anger. It’s almost like she turns into a completely different person, and she can’t stop it, usually. While she’s like this I want to run some scans, see if we can’t find out what’s going on in her brain.”

“What kind of scans?” Lexa asked, lifting her head slightly as she looked at Becca.

“They’re non-invasive,” Becca said, a soft smile playing on her lips, “basically I want to see how your brain reacts as you look at a series of images.”

“Each picture should bring about some kind of emotional response,” Clarke said with a nod, completely understanding what Becca was talking about, “which will show up on the scan depending on which part of your brain reacts to the images.”

“Do you think it’s a good idea?” Lexa said as she looked up at Clarke, the blonde nodding her head slightly, before Lexa looked back at Becca, “okay.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Okay, Lexa,” Becca said into the microphone from the observation room, “we’re almost ready to start.”

“Okay.” Lexa replied from her position inside the MRI machine, knowing that Becca and the others in the observation room could hear her.

“Some of the images aren’t going to be very nice at all,” Becca continued, “and I’m sorry about that, but there needs to be a mix so I can see how your brain processes it.”

This time Lexa didn’t reply, she just nodded her head a little, Clarke and the others able to see it on the screen which showed the inside of the machine.

“If at any time you want to stop, you just say stop, and we’ll stop.” Becca said.

Clarke watched as Lexa took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before she nodded her head again. One look at the heart rate monitor told Clarke that Lexa’s heart was starting to race, it was still within normal limits, but it was something she’d keep an eye on.

“Start the program, Raven.” Becca said.

Raven nodded a little and started the series of pictures running. Lexa could see them through the viewer which had been placed over her eyes. Each image would stay on the screen for 10 seconds, before switching to another, and as Becca said, not all the images were pleasant.

“What kind of images are you showing her?” Clarke asked as she looked at Raven.

“Probably better if you don’t know,” Raven replied, “there’s the usual flowers, puppies, that kind of thing, and some images that the normal brain wouldn’t deal with very well at all.”

Clarke took Raven’s word for it when she said that it was better if Clarke didn’t know, so she turned her attention to the screen Becca was looking at.

“What are you looking for?” she asked, walking closer to where the woman was standing.

“I injected her with a solution that will allow us to see which parts of her brain react to different images,” Becca said, “it’s similar to the scans that doctors use to check emotional responses in tests on the mentally ill who are going to stand trial. Now, I’m not saying that Lexa is mentally ill, not by a long shot, but it should allow us to see what’s going on in her brain.”

A part of Lexa’s brain lit up on the screen.

“What image was that, Raven?” she said, not looking back at the girl.

“Number 3.” Raven said, checking the image list, “that was the… er… the picture of Clarke you asked me to add.”

“Right.” Becca said, a small smile pulling at her lips, “it got a bigger reaction than I expected.”

“A good reaction or a bad reaction?” Clarke asked, suddenly a little alarmed.

“You have absolutely nothing to worry about, Clarke,” Becca said, glancing at her, “let’s just say that you mean a lot to Lexa.”

“Well that’s not a surprise.” Anya said, an amused tone to her voice.

“Number 5 got no reaction.” Raven said, looking at Becca.

“And number 5 is…?” Clarke asked.

“Burning building.” Raven replied.

The look that Raven and Becca shared made Clarke feel very uneasy.

 

x-x-x-x

 

A few hours later, Lexa was back in an isolation room after the pain returned and she couldn’t fight it. Clarke walked into Becca’s office to find the woman sitting behind her desk, still going over the results of Lexa’s scans.

“Could the tests have caused her to… you know.” Clarke said.

“It’s possible,” Becca conceded, “but not likely.”

“You got anything from those results yet?” Clarke asked as she sat down on the chair.

“From what I can see it looks like they’ve used behavioural conditioning,” Becca replied with a sigh, “the emotional responses she should have to certain images are very different to what I would expect. Do you remember Raven said that image number 5 didn’t get any reaction?”

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a nod, “I remember.”

“It wasn’t just a burning building,” Becca said, “it was the school. Lexa’s instincts would be to protect the kids, so the reaction should have been one of panic and emotional distress, yet there was nothing. There were images in there of people being tortured, they also got no emotional reaction. It’s almost like all of the negative reactions were missing, it’s what I would expect to see in someone who has been brainwashed, extensively.”

“Can you fix it?” Clarke asked.

“As I don’t know what else they’ve done to her, the purpose of the conditioning, it’s impossible to say.” Becca replied honestly, “I believe their intentions were to create some kind of weapon, Lexa being that weapon, and going on these results, they succeeded. Physically, she has always been stronger and faster than everyone else… People with similar gifts to Lexa can go either way, they can use it in a good way, or…”

“I get it.” Clarke said, interrupting her, “we can’t just give up on her though.”

“Nobody is giving up on her, Clarke,” Becca said, “I can promise you that.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Bellamy was on his usual nightshift at the company when he overheard something that he probably shouldn’t.

“And we’re sure that’s where she would have gone?” Cage asked.

“I told you it was a mistake bringing her back to the city so soon,” Doctor Tsing replied, “she wasn’t completely compliant with our plans, any contact with Clarke will have dire consequences for us.”

“We don’t even know if Clarke survived our little experiment,” Cage said, “for all we know she’s dead. Even if she isn’t, this city is a big place, there’s nothing to say that Lexa would have seen her at all.”

Bellamy suddenly remembered meeting a girl called Lexa, who had introduced herself to him as a friend of Clarke’s. He hadn’t seen the blonde girl in months, Abby telling him that she was out of town. He still had no idea what the company he worked for was involved in, he was hearing bits and pieces from others who worked there, but the more he heard, the less he liked. Now that it sounded like Clarke was caught up in whatever it was, he liked it even less.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Raven meet up with Bellamy and Lexa makes a decision for the good of the people she cares about, but is it going to come back to haunt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't forget to drop me a comment, let me know what you think about the direction this is going in. Comments really do help, as a writer they let me know where I'm going wrong, or what I'm doing right :)

 

“Your mom tells me you’ve been out of town.” Bellamy said, as he carried a small tray over to the table in the coffee shop where Clarke and Raven were sitting.

He’d contacted Abby and told her that he really needed to talk to Clarke, letting her know it was really important. He’d tried calling her phone but it just kept ringing, Abby had told him that she’d pass on the message to Clarke, but as a couple of days past Bellamy realised that Clarke wasn’t going to get in touch. So, Bellamy had called his sister. It had been Octavia that finally got Clarke to call him, which lead to their meeting in the coffee shop again.

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a small nod, “I’ve been really busy…”

She hated lying to him, but part of her knew that she was lying to him to protect him, or that’s what she thought anyway.

“You look like you haven’t been sleeping too well either.” Bellamy said with a soft smile.

“Things have been a bit… crazy, lately.” Clarke replied with a small smile of her own, “O said you needed to talk to me about something?”

“It’s about your friend, Lexa.” Bellamy said.

“What about her?” Clarke asked, her jaw clenched slightly as she tried to ignore the look on Raven’s face.

“Do you know where she is?” Bellamy asked.

Clarke shook her head a little as she sighed, moving to stand up from the table, completely prepared to walk out of the coffee shop.

“Clarke, wait,” Bellamy said, “it’s not what you’re thinking.”

“How do you know what I’m thinking?” Clarke asked in reply, as she stood up.

“Please sit back down,” Bellamy said, “the people I work for…”

“Are bigger assholes than you realise.” Raven said as Clarke sat back down.

“I don’t know why they’re looking for Lexa,” Bellamy said with a sigh, “I just know that they are. I think she’s in some kind of danger, and I don’t want you to get caught up in that.”

“Too late.” Clarke replied, “the people you work for, Bell, they’re not who you think they are…”

“I’ve been hearing things,” Bellamy said, looking down at his drink, “seeing things I probably shouldn’t see… Someone mentioned something about mutants or something.”

“They don’t like being called that.” Raven said, causing Bellamy to look up at her, “oh come on, Bell, you’re a smart guy, you’ve seen the news.”

“So, they do really exist.” He said.

“They’ve existed for a very long time,” Raven said with a shrug, “Einstein, Newton, Darwin, Tesla… all people who very easily could’ve been just like them…”

“And Lexa?” Bellamy asked, when neither Clarke nor Raven said anything he sighed and shook his head, “what do they want with her?”

“Nothing good,” Clarke replied, “a couple of months ago something happened, the people you work for did something to her, we couldn’t find her, we had no idea what was going on…”

“I remember going to work one night and the entire lower lab levels of the building were empty,” Bellamy said, “that carried on for about two months, then suddenly everyone was back. I’m not supposed to go down there though.”

“They’re trying to turn her into a weapon.” Clarke said with a sigh, “they may have succeeded, we’re still trying to figure it out.”

“If we could get hold of their files…” Raven said as she looked at Clarke.

“No,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “it’s too dangerous.”

“What do you need?” Bellamy asked.

“No, Bellamy,” Clarke replied, “we don’t know what they’d…”

“Raven, what do you need?” Bellamy asked, ignoring Clarke.

Clarke rolled her eyes as Raven told Bellamy what they needed from the labs. As they were finishing up their conversation the door to the coffee shop opened and Anya walked in, quickly walking over to the table.

“We need to leave.” Anya said, looking at Clarke and Raven.

“What’s going on?” Bellamy asked.

The door opened again, and a guy Clarke recognised as one of the men she had seen inside the Mount Weather building walked in.

“Now.” Anya said.

“We’ll talk soon.” Raven said to Bellamy as she stood up, dragging Clarke up with her.

“Do you have a back exit?” Anya asked a passing waitress.

“This way.” The waitress said, not asking questions.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“I don’t know if they followed Bellamy or if they just randomly decided to visit that coffee shop.” Anya said as she, Raven and Clarke sat in Becca’s office.

“They wouldn’t have followed Bellamy,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “how would they have even known he was meeting me and Raven?”

“He works for them, Clarke.” Anya said, looking at the blonde.

“He’s also my friend,” Clarke replied with a sigh, “he’s O’s brother, I’ve known him as long as I’ve known her, he wouldn’t do anything to put me or anyone else in harm’s way, he wouldn’t do that.”

“It’s me that’s putting people in harm’s way.” Lexa said from the doorway, causing everyone to look at her.

“How are you feeling?” Clarke asked, standing up and walking over to Lexa.

Clarke was surprised when Lexa shook her head a little and backed away.

“Lex…” Clarke said.

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “me being here is dangerous, I told you all that.”

“They don’t know you’re here, Lexa.” Becca said, “they don’t even know this place exists.”

“And when they find out?” Lexa asked, “then what? When they come here to get me, what happens?”

“We deal with that if and when it happens.” Anya said.

“You’re talking about Bellamy putting people in harm’s way, when it’s not him, it’s me.” Lexa said with a sigh, walking past Clarke and into the room, “It’s me they want.”

Nobody said anything, they all knew deep down that Lexa was right, it was her they wanted.

“You have to let me go…” Lexa said, looking at each of the people in the room before her eyes finally settled on Clarke.

“They’re using you as a weapon, Lexa,” Clarke said, slowly walking over to her, “you know what they want you to do, they want you to kill people…”

“We need to stop them…” Raven said.

“The best way to stop them is to let me go,” Lexa said interrupting her, “take them down from the inside.”

“And if you lose it and start killing innocent people?” Anya asked.

“I won’t…” Lexa said, swallowing hard.

“I don’t like this.” Clarke said, shaking her head as she walked over to the sofa and sat down, running her hand through her hair.

“If I stay here, this is never going to end,” Lexa said with a sigh as she followed Clarke to the sofa, “you’ll be stuck here, everyone will be stuck here… I need to do this.”

Clarke shook her head.

“You know I need to do this, Clarke,” Lexa said, “and you need to let me.”

“And if I lose you?” Clarke asked quietly, turning to look at Lexa.

Becca motioned for Anya and Raven to follow her from the room, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.

“You’re not going to lose me, Clarke,” Lexa said with a small half-smile, “we can do this.”

“We don’t even know what they want to use you for,” Clarke said with a sigh, “what if…”

“What if what?” Lexa asked, putting her fingers under Clarke’s chin and lifting her face slightly.

“What if they want to use you to take out the school…” Clarke said with a slight grimace.

“I don’t think that would happen,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “they know about some of the kids in there, they know the gifts they have, I think they’d much rather utilise them. Some of those kids would be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. But I have the start of a plan in my head, I just need to talk to Becca about it and see if we can make it work. I’m going to need you though.”

“What do you need me to do?” Clarke asked.

“Trust me,” Lexa said with a soft smile, “believe in me… and whatever happens, please don’t give up on me.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

“You’re sure about this?” Anya asked as she parked the car up near Indra’s, and looked at Lexa who was sitting in the passenger seat.

“No,” Lexa replied, shaking her head as Anya huffed out a laugh, “but I can’t see it ending any other way.”

“Remember what Becca said, you need us, you let us know.” Anya said.

“I will,” Lexa said with a nod, “do something for me…”

“She’ll be safe, I promise.” Anya said, knowing what Lexa was going to say, “she might irritate the hell out of me, but she’s not all bad.”

Lexa laughed a little and grabbed the bag that was in the backseat.

“See you soon, kid.” Anya said as Lexa got out of the car.

Anya sat in the car and waited. They had suspected that the Mount Weather group would be watching all the places that Lexa was known to go, Indra’s being one of them, as a van pulled up next to Lexa she knew they had been right.

She watched as the back doors of the van opened and two guys got out, they said something to Lexa who got into the van with them, offering up no resistance, which had been the plan.

“We’re a go.” Anya said into the small radio that Raven had given her.

“Follow them,” Becca said, “but hang back, if it looks like they know you’re there…”

“I know,” Anya said with a sigh, “this is not my first rodeo.”

“If we lose her, we’ll find her again, Anya,” Becca said, “as long as she has the bag with her, we’ll know where she is.”

Anya didn’t reply, she just dropped the radio and pulled out after the van, following it through the streets of the city, hoping that Lexa knew what she was doing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cage starts to trust Bellamy allowing him to really start to be the 'inside man', Abby has an idea that Clarke really doesn't agree with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's be quite a while since I've updated this one. I'm gradually working through all my stories and updating them. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one, drop me a comment and let me know. Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers, Happy Thursday to everyone else lol.

“Blake, right?” Cage Wallace said as Bellamy walked past his office.

“Yes, sir.” Bellamy said, nodding his head as he walked back into the office, his hands behind his back.

“I’ve got a job for you,” Cage said, motioning to the tray of food on his desk, “take that to the locked room at the end of the hallway.”

“Do I leave it outside, or…?” Bellamy asked.

“No, you’ll need the key.” Cage said, pushing a single key across the table, “Bring it back when you’re done.”

“Yes, sir.” Bellamy replied, walking over to the desk and picking up the key and the tray of food.

Bellamy knew that this was some kind of test, and he also knew that he probably wasn’t going to like whatever it was he was going to see in the locked room at the end of the hallway. Most of the rooms above ground level weren’t used for any of the tests that the company was running, and Bellamy hadn’t heard any talk from anyone about any body who was involved in those tests being moved upstairs.

He didn’t hesitate as he walked out of Cage’s office and towards the room at the end of the hall. After he had managed to unlock the door, he opened it, a little shocked to see Lexa laying on a bed in the room.

“Lexa…” Bellamy said, his brow furrowed as he looked out of the room, making sure that nobody had followed him, before he closed the door, “What are you doing here?”

Lexa squinted her eyes as she looked at him, her brow furrowed a little. He could tell from the look in her eyes that whatever they had her hooked up to via the intravenous drip was clouding her mind.

“I’m…” he started to say.

“Bellamy, right?” Lexa asked, “Clarke’s friend.”

“Yeah,” Bellamy said with a nod, walking closer to the bed, “I was asked to bring this to you.”

“You might as well leave it over there, I’m not going to eat it.” Lexa replied.

“I suppose you can get it later.” Bellamy said with a small smile as he put the tray down near the door.

“Not likely.” Lexa said, lifting her leg slightly so Bellamy could see the cuff that was around her ankle, which in turn was attached to the bed.

“Jesus.” Bellamy said, “they have you chained up in here?”

“Well, technically me being here is my choice,” Lexa replied, shuddering a little as the machine next to her bed beeped, “they’re just making sure I don’t leave.”

“Does Clarke know where you are?” Bellamy asked, “I was supposed to be helping her, and well, you I guess in a weird way. Raven was going to call me in the morning and let me know what they needed me to get.”

“Now you’re not helping,” Lexa said, “and no, she doesn’t know where I am, well, she does, kind of, it’s complicated…”

He watched as Lexa dropped her head back against the pillow, her jaw clenched so hard that he was sure she would break it, and her hands balled so tightly into fists that he was sure he could see blood start to leak from her closed hands.

“Are you…” he started to say, stepping forwards.

“You need to leave,” Lexa said, interrupting him, “now.”

“But…” Bellamy said.

“Now.” Lexa said, opening her eyes and looking at him, “Go.”

Bellamy stood there for a few more seconds watching her, she was obviously in pain, a lot of pain. He shook his head a little, knowing that there was nothing he could do for her at that moment, before he turned and walked from the room, remembering to lock the door after himself.

He walked back down the hallway to Cage’s office and without saying a word walked inside and put the key back down on the desk.

“Did she give you any trouble?” Cage asked, not looking up from his screen.

“No, sir,” Bellamy replied, “though she said she wasn’t hungry and told me to leave it by the door.”

“She’ll get hungry eventually.” Cage said, shaking his head a little.

When, after a few moments, Cage didn’t say anything else he turned and walked back towards the door.

“Nothing to say about what you just saw, Blake?” Cage asked, finally looking at Bellamy.

This was it, this was the test, not the delivery of food to Lexa, but whether or not he was going to say anything about it.

“No,” Bellamy said, shaking his head, but not looking back at his boss, “though she does appear to be in some pain, sir.”

“A necessary part of the reconditioning that she has to go through,” Cage said, his eyes still fixed on Bellamy’s back, “she’ll be right as rain in no time.”

Bellamy didn’t say anything, he just nodded a little.

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Bellamy’s shift had ended, he had sent Raven a text telling her that they needed to talk. They’d agreed to meet up at the same coffee shop they had met up at before, and Raven took Clarke with her.

“So, what did we need to talk about?” Raven asked as the three of them sat at a small table out of the way of the rush of the rest of the coffee shop.

Anya had told Raven and Clarke to sit where they could see both the main door and the back door. Raven assumed that meant they’d be there on their own, but Clarke knew better, she knew that Anya was sitting in her car outside, just in case.

“I saw Lexa last night.” Bellamy said.

“You… I-is she okay?” Clarke asked, stumbling over her words.

“I don’t know,” Bellamy replied honestly, “Cage asked me to take her food, which she didn’t want.”

“It was probably drugged.” Raven said with a shrug.

“Drugging her food wouldn’t really be an issue,” Bellamy said, taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he tried to decide what was the best thing to tell them, “she was, er, locked in a room, cuffed to a bed. They have her hooked up to some IV drip, no idea what they’re pumping her full of. When I mentioned to Cage that she was in pain, he said something about it being a necessary part of some reconditioning or something.”

“She knew who you were, right?” Clarke asked, knowing that Lexa not recognising someone would be a sure sign that whatever they were doing to her was working.

“Yeah,” Bellamy replied with a nod, “she knew who I was, I mean it took her a minute, but we have only met once, so…”

“It’s good that she recognised you.” Clarke said with a nod of her own.

She was trying to stay positive about everything, but she was really struggling.

“I’m guessing that, as you saw her, they have her at the main facility?” Raven said, glancing between Clarke and Bellamy, knowing that any information she could get from him would help with any rescue effort that Becca was planning.

“Yeah,” he replied, “above ground too, which is weird, most people they test on are kept in the underground parts.”

“They know how to control her,” Clarke said, “they just need to break her again…”

“She’s a fighter, Clarke.” Raven said with a soft smile as she looked at Clarke.

“You saw how she was, Rae,” Clarke said, shaking her head slightly, “you saw how long it was for her to be able to fight whatever it is they’d done to her. You really think she’s going to be able to resist them doing it to her again?”

“I think we have to trust that Lexa knows what she’s doing,” Raven said, “and I think that you need to do what you said you were going to do.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked.

“Didn’t you promise her that you wouldn’t give up on her?” Raven asked in reply.

“I’m not giving up on her,” Clarke sighed, “couldn’t, even if I wanted to…”

“I think that Cage was testing me when he got me to take her food,” Bellamy said, “wanting to see if I was going to say anything about what they were doing to her, which I didn’t. So, I’m guessing he trusts me, which means that it will be easier for me to keep an eye on her. I’ll at least be able to tell you where she is.”

“We know where she is.” Clarke said.

“The bag she took with her,” Raven explained as Bellamy looked at them in confusion, “it has a tracker in it. Tiny little thing that no amount of looking will find. As long as she has that bag with her, or near her, we’ll know where she is.”

Bellamy nodded a little, making a mental note to keep an eye out for the bag.

“How much pain was she in?” Clarke asked quietly, not really knowing if she wanted to know the answer.

“Right before she told me to leave, it was pretty bad.” Bellamy said, “I mean, I don’t know what her pain threshold is like, so I’m just guessing it was bad, but… yeah, it was bad.”

“The cuff they’re using,” Raven said, changing the subject slightly as she saw Clarke’s emotions starting to get to her, they didn’t need her losing it in public, “is it just a regular cuff?”

“No,” Bellamy said, shaking his head, “it’s some reinforced thing I’ve never seen before. It doesn’t even really look like metal. I’ll try and get a better look at it if I go in there again.”

“Can you also get us a sample of whatever they’re pumping into her?” Raven asked.

“I can try,” Bellamy said with a nod, “anything else that you need?”

“Not that I can think of right now,” Raven said, shaking her head, “but if we think of anything else…”

“Can you keep an ear out to see if they mention a school?” Clarke asked, causing both Raven and Bellamy to look at her, “when Becca was doing that picture thing, one of the images that Lexa didn’t react to was the school burning. I think that they may want to use her to get to the school, or at least the kids at the school. I mentioned it to her, but she said that they know how dangerous those kids could be, so she doesn’t think that’s their plan, but I just want to make sure. I might not get on at all well with Titus, but those kids are innocent.”

“I’ll let you know if I hear anything.” Bellamy said with a nod.

Clarke looked over to the main door of the coffee shop as it opened, and Anya walked inside.

“You ready to go?” Anya asked.

“I take it we have no choice about being ready to go?” Clarke asked in reply.

“I promised Lexa that I’d make sure you were okay,” Anya said, “I don’t need her kicking my ass when all this is over, so yes, you have no choice. Plus, your mom is at Becca’s office.”

“What?” Clarke asked in surprise.

“That might be my fault.” Bellamy said, flinching a little as the three of them looked at him.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke felt like she was a kid who had just been caught sneaking back into the house after being grounded, as she walked into Becca’s office to see her mother sitting there. The look on Abby’s face was an odd mix between disappointment and sympathy, in any other situation Clarke might have laughed, but as it was she couldn’t stop the tears that started to fall from her eyes. Abby didn’t hesitate as she stood up and walked over to her daughter, engulfing her in a hug that Clarke didn’t know she needed until that moment.

“Why don’t we give them some privacy.” Becca said as she walked to the door, Raven and Anya following her.

“I’m sorry, mom…” Clarke said, as she clung to her mother.

“Oh honey,” Abby said, kissing her softly on the head, “you have nothing to be sorry for. This isn’t your fault, none of it.”

“But it kind of is.” Clarke said, “If I hadn’t thought I could help her…”

“Does she blame you?” Abby asked, backing out of the hug and looking Clarke in the eyes.

“No.” Clarke replied, shaking her head, “No, she doesn’t.”

“Then that’s all that matters,” Abby said with a soft smile, “Shall we sit?”

Clarke nodded a little, before walking over and sitting on the small sofa that was in Becca’s office, the same sofa where she had sat days earlier with Lexa’s head in her lap.

“Tell me what happened,” Abby said.

“I don’t know where to start…” Clarke said with a sigh, “you know I was staying at the school, after I got that note…”

Abby nodded her head, that part she did know.

“Well, I had started going to work, which you also obviously know,” Clarke said, rolling her eyes at herself, “One night I got a text from Lexa’s number, or what I thought was Lexa’s number, telling me that she was outside. Only it wasn’t her… I was taken to some facility, they injected me with something…”

“Becca explained all that too me,” Abby said, knowing that this was hard for Clarke, “why didn’t you come to me about this, I might have been able to help.”

“I don’t see how,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “I mean, you couldn’t have come and got me, nothing you could have done would’ve helped me, you couldn’t have stopped this.”

“I’m a doctor, Clarke,” Abby said, “I’ve worked with a few people like Lexa before, like you, I guess… Becca said they’re working on reversing what happened.”

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a nod, “though that isn’t important right now, right now we need Lexa back. We need to stop them, and get her. Nothing else matters.”

“I might be able to help with that, actually.” Abby said, smiling a little at Clarke’s confusion, “Mount Weather are hiring, specifically doctors.”

“Mom, no.” Clarke said, shaking her head, “that’s… that’s insane. They know me, they know I have a connection to Lexa, they aren’t going to hire you, you’re my mother.”

“I’ve already thought about that,” Abby said, “we can actually use this to our advantage. I could make them believe that I want to know how to help you, that I’m interested in this to help you.”

“It’s not worth the risk, I can’t lose you too…” Clarke said.

“This isn’t about losing me, Clarke,” Abby said, “this is about helping Lexa. You’re not going to lose me, I’m a damn good doctor, Clarke, they’d be stupid to pass this up.”


End file.
